


An Unlikely Romance

by Pippinwhite



Category: The Eagles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippinwhite/pseuds/Pippinwhite
Summary: Loosely based on The Eagles' song "Out of Control," a saloon girl in Denver meets a handsome cowboy. Both have their secrets. Romance, intrigue and action follow!





	1. Cowboy Meets Saloon Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of Control (song)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303081) by Glenn Frey; Don Henley. 



> I'm setting the guys in one of my favorite bands in the Old West. I have researched the historical setting, to keep any glaring anachronisms from creeping in, and because I like things to be as factual as possible. I can tell you the books and songs I mention would have been well known by 1880, when the story opens. Please read and enjoy! (And leave comments. I love hearing from readers.) Thank you!

**Denver, Colorado**  
**June, 1880**  
  
She drew on her black lace mitts and straightened her stockings. Her black buttoned shoes were polished to a twinkle.  
  
“C’mon, Flo! Downstairs in five!” yelled Delilah from across the hall.  
  
“Be there shortly!” she answered. She looked in the mirror. Flo stared back at her -- or in another life, Elinor Kathleen Matthews. But that was a lifetime ago, and she’d never be that sweet, sheltered, over-educated girl again. Now the cowhands called her Flo, and the genteel ladies of Denver pulled their skirts aside and whispered, “Cheap slut” when she walked past, not realizing the woman they scorned had once been very much like themselves. Flo was only a persona, though -- a costume she wore. She didn’t know who Elinor was, anymore. She wasn’t the girl, and she wasn’t the barmaid. She was in limbo, but she had three meals a day and a safe place to sleep. The owner of The Eagle’s Nest was Gertie Brown, and nobody messed with her girls. You were clean and you were respectful to them, or she and her Sharps .50 shotgun would escort you out of the place.  
  
Finally, Flo descended the stairs into the main barroom. It was first of the month, and the place would be crowded with cowhands, looking to spend their paychecks. She hoped she could sell a lot of whiskey tonight. There were other, prettier girls, like Delilah, who were much more popular. Flo didn’t make as much money as they did, but she could support herself, which was the important thing.  
  
“Looks like a good crowd tonight,” Delilah said. “That first of the month money. Ooh. Looks like the boys from the Lazy J are here tonight. They always raise the roof.”  
  
Flo rather envied the beautiful black-haired saloon girl her easy ways and seeming unconcern about the life she led. Delilah could take a cowhand’s whole paycheck without him seeming to mind. In fact, she often received lovely gifts from her admirers.  
  
Still, the job called, and she flipped her long brown hair back over her shoulder and smiled at the men in the bar. One motioned to her and she went to him. “What can I get you?”  
  
“What will this buy?” He handed her a silver dollar. Now, those were rare.  
  
“Any drink in the bar,” she answered.  
  
“Shot of your best bourbon. I mean, the good stuff.”  
  
“Coming right up.” For a silver dollar, she’d get the bonded bourbon they kept out of sight under the bar because it was so hard to come by. She poured a generous measure and took it to the cowhand. “One shot, best bourbon. Fifty cents.”  
  
“Keep the change.” Flo smiled and pocketed the two quarters. She turned to go when the man caught her hand. “What’s your hurry?”  
  
“We’re busy tonight. Lots of thirsty customers,” she said pleasantly. Although, looking at this man was no hardship. He obviously shaved and bathed before he got to town, which put him miles ahead of many of their customers. He wore a mustache and his light brown hair was longish, but nicely brushed. His face was strong and square-jawed, and his eyes were deep-set. She thought they were blue. His baby-faced friend was equally neat and clean. Even their shirts looked new.  
  
“Would another dollar get a few minutes of your time?” he asked.  
  
Money could buy drinks, conversation or a dance at The Eagle’s Nest. “Of course,” she said, and he handed her the coin. She sat at their table. “How are you gentlemen getting along this evening?”  
  
The one with the bourbon sipped his drink and nodded. “Very well. This is the good stuff.”  
  
“Straight from Kentucky, bonded and the best your silver dollar can buy in Denver,” Flo replied.  
  
He laughed. “I’m sold. Do you have a name, ma’am?”  
  
“They call me Flo. What about you?”  
  
“Glenn. My friend is Randall -- or Randy for short.”  
  
“Pleased to meet you, Glenn, and you as well, Randy.”  
  
The boyish cowhand blushed scarlet to the tips of his ears. “Thank you, ma’am.”  
  
“He’s a top hand with cows, but not necessarily with the fairer sex,” Glenn said with a grin.  
  
“Not to worry. I think I can help.” She motioned to a sweet-faced girl who had a knack for putting cowboys at their ease.  
  
“What’s going on, Flo?” the blonde asked.  
  
“This is Glenn, and that’s Randy.” She whispered in the girl’s ear, “Randy’s as tongue-tied as a goose with the ladies.” She nodded in understanding.  
  
“Evening, gents. I’m Louisa.” She sat down beside Randy. She was hardly five feet tall, and might  have weighed 90 pounds, soaking wet. “What’s your outfit?” she asked him.  
  
“Um, the Lazy J, ma’am.”  
  
“Louisa, please, Randy. And how long have you been a hand for them?”  
  
He turned red again. “About six months, ma-- Miss Louisa.”  
  
“And do you like working for them?”  
  
“I do. They’re real good to me,” he answered with the first hint of a smile Flo had seen on his face.  
  
Glenn looked impressed and turned to Flo. “She’s good. Now, could I persuade you to dance with me?”  
  
“Certainly. Is there a song you’d like to hear?” She gestured to the piano.  
  
“Lady’s choice,” he answered as he stood and gave her a hand up from her chair. She spoke to the piano player and he nodded. She returned to Glenn, and he bowed, just as a gentleman would at a ball. She curtsied, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As the plaintive strains of “Shenandoah” came over the air, Glenn drew Flo into his arms and they danced together.  
  
As they danced, Flo had the idea that Glenn was born a gentleman, just as she was born a lady. He danced with ease and grace. His hand was light on the dark blue satin waist of her dress and he turned her across the floor effortlessly. He sang the sad words and her eyes widened at his sweet, melodic tenor. “What an excellent voice you have,” she said.  
  
“Thank you. It’s helpful when you’ve got the late watch and the cows get restless.”  
  
“I’m sure. What do the cows like to hear?”  
  
He chuckled. “Oh, anything. The main thing is they need to hear your voice. Seems to soothe them.”  
  
Flo could well imagine Glenn’s voice soothing any critter, bovine or otherwise. She almost missed a step at the thought and Glenn caught her, a question on his face. “I must have tripped on an uneven floorboard.”  
  
The dance ended, and Glenn bowed to her again. “It was a pure pleasure dancing with you, Miss Flo.”  
  
“And with you, Glenn.”  
  
“Mercenary as it sounds, how much would Shotgun Gertie accept for your company until closing time?”  
  
Flo snickered at the nickname for her boss. It was well-deserved. “Ten dollars would cover it, with all the whiskey you can drink, and as many dances as you like.”  
  
Glenn nodded. He reached into his pocket and handed her a ten-dollar Liberty coin. Flo looked at it. They were even more uncommon than a silver dollar. She smiled at him.  
  
“Why thank you! I’m flattered you’d like my company for the evening.”  
  
“You’re welcome. And this is just for you.” And he gave her a five-dollar coin.  
  
Flo eyed him, a little suspiciously. “Thank you again, but you know this doesn’t get you anything extra.”  
  
He took her meaning that she wasn’t a prostitute. “I know it. If I’d wanted a line girl, I’d have looked elsewhere.”  
  
Glenn was an educated man. His speech marked him so. But in the West, you didn’t ask too many questions about a man’s past. But Flo would bet the fifteen dollars he handed her that he was college-educated, and probably from a good family. He’d learned manners and social graces.  
  
Flo nodded. “In that case, can I get you another bourbon?”  
  
“One more. And that’s it for me.”  
  
Flo brought him the drink, and saw Randy and Louisa deep in conversation at a corner table. Glenn had never seen the young cowboy talk so easily to a female, and said so to Flo.  
  
“Louisa’s good at drawing people out,” she replied, as they sat at a table.  
  
“Apparently. I saw in The Journal that cattle prices are going up.”  
  
He was a reader. Flo wasn’t surprised. “Good news for cattlemen, surely,” she answered.  
  
“Indeed. Do you read, Miss Flo?”  
  
She looked at him like he lost his mind, so unexpected was his question. “I do. I’ve enjoyed Mr. Twain’s work, and the English authors Charlotte Bronte and Charles Dickens.”  
  
“Dickens? I’ve read his ‘Christmas Carol’ and liked it. I haven’t run across Miss Bronte. What did she write?”  
  
“A novel called ‘Jane Eyre’. Very moody and atmospheric. I liked it a great deal.”  
  
“I’ll ask Mr. Martin at the bookshop about it. Have you been to Martin’s?”  
  
She nodded. “I have. I love bookshops.” Suddenly, they were talking about books, literature, art and music, and Flo felt at home again.    
  
“Tell me, Miss Flo. How does a saloon girl in Denver know so much about the arts?”  
  
“How does a cowhand in Denver know so much?” she countered.  
  
Glenn raised an eyebrow. “Fair point. Michigan was not -- kind -- to me.”  
  
“Nor Mississippi to me.”  
  
Glenn took Flo’s hand. “Two desperadoes, are we?”  
  
“Seems so.”  
  
“You don’t look like the other girls. Your dress. It’s not….” his voice trailed off.  
  
Flo chuckled. “I don’t have the shape or the beauty to carry off a costume that shows so much of me. For Delilah,” and she indicated the woman, “it’s perfect. Not for me.” Her dress had a modest portrait neckline and actual sleeves.    
  
“You haven’t looked in a mirror lately, have you?” Glenn’s tone was admiring.  
  
“I have, in fact. That’s how I know.”  
  
“I’ll have to beg to disagree with you.” He took her hand and kissed the back. His sapphire eyes locked to hers. “Now then, no one’s paying us any mind. Flo is what you go by. What’s your name? You know mine.”  
  
She stared hard at him. “Why do you want to know?”  
  
“Because when I send a letter to you, I don’t want to write ‘Dear Flo’. It doesn’t suit you.”  
  
Her eyes widened. “Why would you want to send a letter to me?”  
  
“I can’t ride into town every day. Or even once a week. Once a month is about the best I can do. But Cookie comes in at least every two weeks for supplies and he can bring a letter to you,” he explained.  
  
“But _why_?” she persisted.  
  
He kissed her hand again. “Because I find myself very taken with you. I’d like to write you.”  
  
“I’m just a saloon girl, Glenn. Men pay for my time and my conversation.” She tried to pull her hand away, but he clasped it gently in both of his.  
  
“So you were talking about these things you love with me because I paid for your time?” His eyes dared her to lie.  
  
She looked away. “I did enjoy talking with you.”  
  
“Would you also enjoy writing to me, and receiving my letters?”  
  
She looked down sheepishly. “I believe I would.”  
  
“Then… your name?”  
  
In a low voice, she said, “Elinor.”  
  
He grinned and was suddenly handsome. “Elinor. What a lovely name. _That_ suits you. Ellie. Sweet Ellie.”  
  
Elinor blushed. “Thank you.”  
  
“I think I can find plenty to write to Ellie. I’ll address the envelope to Flo, but the letter will be for Elinor. Now, I’ll be in town overnight and I’ll ride back tomorrow afternoon. It’s nearly closing time.” He looked around. The place was beginning to empty. Randy was standing on the sidewalk outside, earnestly talking to Louisa. “Can you meet me at 12:30 tomorrow at the Charpiot Hotel for dinner?”  
  
“The Charpiot? That’s one of the nicest places in Denver! They have a real French chef!”  
  
Glenn nodded and grinned. “I know. Meet me?”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Then I’ll say good evening,” and he dropped his voice. “Sweet Ellie.”  
  
She smiled like a young girl. “Good evening, Glenn.” She walked him to the door. “Come back to see us at The Eagle’s Nest. If you don’t see me, ask for Flo. We want to see you when you’re back in town.”  
  
Once again, he kissed her hand. “Count on it. Good night.” He went outside. “Come on, Randy. We need to hit the hay. Long ride tomorrow.”  
  
“I’m comin’, Glenn.” He turned back to Louisa. “Miss Louisa, it was a pleasure meeting you --and -- and I’d admire to see you again next time we’re in town.”  
  
“Just ask for me, Randy. I’ll save the evening just for you.”  
  
“Yes Ma’am,” he stammered and said good night.

He and Glenn met up with the rest of their outfit as they walked to their hotel.  
  
“Old Romeo strikes again,” Don said. “And look at Randy! Little pink cheeks found himself a girl!” Don was the foreman for the Lazy J. He lived to pick at his cowhands.  
  
“At least I still have part of my paycheck left,” Glenn said. “Flo didn’t get it all. You got enough to pay your hotel bill?”  
  
“I got enough,” he growled, much to the amusement of the other Lazy J riders.  
  
“That’s good, 'cause last month, I had to grub stake you because Delilah got you down to your last nickel. She’d have had your gunbelt and britches if she’d taken the notion. And you’d have ridden back in your shirt and drawers.” This got an even bigger laugh -- mostly because every man knew it was true. Don had a serious weakness for the black-haired beauty.  
  
“You’re so full of shit, you can’t walk straight,” Don retorted.  
  
“May be, but I’ll have money left when we ride home.”  
  
“And what were you talking to Flo about all night? You never showed an interest before.”  
  
Glenn grinned at Randy. “I never saw her before.” He kept walking.  
  
Don elbowed a very drunk Joe. “Probably talking about art and shit like that.” Joe chuckled.  
  
The other member of the group, Tim, shook his head. Don was by no means illiterate, but there was no question that Tim and Glenn, were the educated ones. Tim was what many in the West called a Breed. His mother was pure-blood Cherokee and his father a planter. Like Glenn, he was educated in the Northeast, although he went to Princeton, while Glenn was at Harvard. But Tim was from Virginia, and while so many of his friends and brothers fought and died for the Confederacy, Tim was in college. He came west as soon as it was safe to travel. He was considered a traitor and so joined the US Army as a scout. Glenn’s story was still something of a mystery. And it might remain that way. Glenn didn’t talk of home or family. Tim suspected something dark, but never inquired further. 

* * *

  
  
“Well you drew the royal flush tonight, Flo!” Delilah crowed. “That handsome devil usually gets one drink and he’s gone. But he spent all evening with you.”  
  
“And you’d better have the cash for his time, girlie,” Gertie said. She put her shotgun on the bar and opened the strongbox where she kept the night’s profits before going to the bank the next day.  
  
“I’ve got it, Gertie,” Elinor said, and drew the Liberty coin from her pocket. “Ten dollars in gold. Doesn’t get much more bona-fide than that.” She slid it across the parquet wood.  
  
Gertie’s eyes widened. “Well, I’ll be… How often do you see those?” Even cowhands with a full paycheck had it in bills or small coins, generally. “What did he drink?”  
  
“Best bourbon. One of those silver dollars was his.” Elinor indicated the coins.  
  
“That cowhand must be livin’ right,” Gertie said.  
  
Elinor shrugged. “Guess so,” she said and went upstairs to her room. Delilah caught her.  
  
“So what did you two talk about?” she asked.  
  
“Art. Music. And did you fleece Don out of his last penny like you did last time?”  
  
“I let him keep enough to get home on. He’s so easy. Art and music, huh? Well, just goes to show, you never know.” Many Western people were well educated, and you couldn’t tell by their clothes if they couldn’t spell “cat” or had been a college professor back East.   
  
“Louisa, you sure made Randy’s trip to town a memorable one,” Elinor said as the blonde came up the stairs.  
  
“He’s a sweet boy. I don’t mind spending time with him. He’s nice to me.” Although most of the men were respectful, when the girls said a man was nice, it meant a little more.  
  
“That’s good. You deserve a nice man,” Elinor replied. Louisa was half-starved and a mass of bruises when Gertie took her in. She never talked about her past, either. “Good night, girls,” Elinor said and went into her room.  
  
She undressed and took off all her paint and brushed her hair. _Ellie_. That’s what Glenn called her. She braided her long brown hair. She couldn’t dye it, like some of the girls did. She tried and it started falling out. She had to wear a mantilla for six months to camouflage her short crop.  
  
She went to her bureau, took out a nightdress and donned it. As she always did, she picked up the old miniature portrait of a couple. “Good night Mama and Pa,” she said and kissed the picture. Her father had been conscripted to fight and was captured in Virginia. He died at Fort Delaware of dysentery. The doctor’s note had been kind and compassionate, but Elinor still hated the Yankees for the conditions in the prison, and the Confederate patrollers who captured him. He was 45, and hardly fit for combat. But that didn’t matter.  
  
Her mother was film-flammed by a rich Carpetbagger who needed a wife. She needed some source of income to feed four children. It was a match made in hell. But Elinor did receive a fine education from the Athens Female Academy, which survived the war, so that was something, she supposed. The carpetbagger -- she refused to even think his name -- had her in mind for his insane son. The lunatic forced himself on her one night and she left the next day to stay with her aunt in Corinth. At least she didn’t get pregnant. From there, she answered an advertisement for a mail-order bride in Denver, but quickly decided the prospective groom was no better than the lunatic. Fortunately, her aunt had paid her fare to Denver, so she was free to leave.  
  
She heard Gertie Brown was hiring at The Eagle’s Nest and here she was. Her first six months were spent in cast-off costumes until she made enough money to order her own goods from back East, although she had a dressmaker in Denver make them up for her. So it was she had two nice walking dresses that bore no resemblance to her saloon finery. With her face free of paint, and her hair its natural color, in one of those dresses, she looked no different than any of the Denver ladies.  
  
Since it was early summer, Elinor laid out the pink lawn dress. It wasn’t as structured as the dresses back East, but it was fashionable and looked pretty on. She’d hire a cab. The Eagle’s Nest had its own carriage, but it would never do to arrive at The Charpiot in a saloon carriage. 

* * *

  
  
Elinor’s heart beat in triple time as she descended from the carriage at the hotel at exactly 12:30. She picked her skirts up to keep them out of the dust. Her straw poke bonnet with its pink ribbon and lining was perfect with her dress. She went into the hotel and glanced around the lobby. Glenn was sitting on one of the leather sofas, reading a newspaper. And oh my, didn’t he take her breath clean away! His black suit and string tie were perfect. His light brown hair gleamed in the sun and as he stood to greet her, his smile nearly made her faint.  
  
It _was_ Ellie! Glenn thought as the lady in pink came toward him. The saloon girl was mighty cute, but this Southern belle was … altogether different. Her figure was all curves and her hair was braided and coiled on top of her head. His sharp eyes detected just a hint of rouge on her cheeks and a dab of coralline salve on her lips, but no one would have noticed, and many ladies wore the salve to protect their lips from the harsh prairie air.  
  
Her white kid gloves had pink buttons and Glenn grinned at the idea. He bowed and took her hand. “Miss Elinor, if you’ll just walk into the dining room with me.”  
  
“Of course, Mr…” she paused and Glenn snickered.  
  
“Frey.”  
  
“Mr. Frey.” He seated her at their table and then himself. She looked around. The hotel was opulent. Never anywhere she’d stayed, for certain. “My goodness,” she said. “Lavish.”  
  
“It is,” he agreed.  
  
A waiter brought menus and ice water in crystal glasses.  
  
The menu was in French, but Elinor wasn’t caught out. She learned French from the Carpetbagger’s Canadian maid and from the Athens Female Academy. She was conversant.  
  
“I can translate,” Glenn said.  
  
Elinor looked at him over her menu. “No need.” His raised eyebrow showed his surprise.  
  
When the waiter returned, he looked at Glenn, since gentlemen routinely ordered for their ladies, but he gestured to Elinor with a wicked look.  
  
“Oui. Je veux un poulet rôti, a la herbes de Provence, et asperges al la sauce hollandaise, et pommes de terre lyonnaise, s’il vous plait.” Her French was soft and precise and Glenn hid a chuckle.  
  
“Bien, Mademoiselle. And for Monsieur?”  
  
“Je veux un steak aux pommes frites, et salade -- and a bottle of your best Chardonnay.” One normally drank red wine with steak, he knew, but Ellie was having chicken.  
  
“Of course, Monsieur. Right away.” He took their menus and Elinor sat looking at Glenn, her brown eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
“Sweet Ellie, you’re laughing at me. And looking self-satisfied,” he said with a smile.  
  
“You didn’t think I could read that menu. But I could. And I could order from it.”  
  
“Indeed you could. You’re a batch of surprises, all wrapped up in a fetching pink dress and bonnet,” he said, with an answering twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
Elinor looked him up and down. “Yet somehow I doubt a cowhand from the Lazy J brought his best suit to town with him.”  
  
Glenn laughed out loud at that. “Miss Ellie, you have a saucy way about you. No, I got up with the chickens and went over to see the Chinaman who can cut and tailor a new suit in about two hours. For five dollars, a brand-new suit, appropriate for funerals or other occasions.”  
  
Elinor snickered at that. “Two hours for a suit? I’d heard of them doing that.”  
  
Glenn nodded. “He has three sons, two daughters, and a wife, and they all run sewing machines. You’d swear they had steam engines they run so fast.”  
  
“They’d have to, if they wanted a suit that quickly.”  
  
“So, Miss Ellie. How long have you -- been in Denver?” He didn’t mention her job, since many people thought all the saloon girls were whores and they might be asked to leave if someone overheard.  
  
“About three years. I found my current situation soon after I came.”  
  
“Are you happy?”  
  
Elinor thought about that. “I’m safe. Moreover, I have a roof over my head and decent food. Being happy isn’t a necessity.”  
  
Glenn’s eyes clouded. “But being safe is.” Elinor nodded. He wasn’t surprised. Many women had sad stories to tell. Apparently, Ellie was no exception. He touched her hand. “Then I want you to be safe. Always. And I’ll endeavor to keep you that way.”  
  
Something in his tone made her wonder what he had done in his past. Their food arrived about that time and forestalled any questions she might have asked. The waiter poured their wine and Elinor’s eyes widened at the sight of her plate. “My goodness. This looks delicious!” she said, low, as she took off her gloves so she could eat and placed her napkin in her lap.  
  
Glenn smiled. “Enjoy it.”  
  
“I will.” Zelda, the cook at The Eagle’s Nest, wasn’t bad at all, but she never made roast chicken taste this good. Eating off china and using linen napkins were parts of the world Elinor left behind, and she found she missed these small niceties. “So, Mr. Frey, how is it that _you_ speak and read French?”  
  
“I picked it up here and there,” he answered.  
  
Elinor shook her head. “I know you’re an educated man. I won’t pry, but I know you are. And you were raised in a good family.”  
  
He grinned. “So you work for the Pinkertons in your spare time, do you? And what makes you think I’m either educated or from a decent family?”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Really, Glenn. Your speech alone marks you as being educated. And your manners mean, at some point, you were taught how to behave in polite society. You’re respectful to ladies, no matter their station. That means, at the heart of you sir, you’re a gentleman.”  
  
“Am I so easy to read?” His tone indicated he wasn’t sure whether to be pleased about her assessment or not.  
  
“Not intentionally, for certain. But I do have a gift for judging character. And I’m entirely too educated for the comfort of most women -- or men, for that matter. But it does come in handy now and again. So how long have you ridden for the Lazy J?”  
  
She was a deft hand at changing the subject, Glenn thought. “Four years. It’s a good outfit. The owner, Jack Grissom, is tough, but he’s fair. He wants results, but he’s willing to pay a decent wage to get them. Doesn’t ask any of us to do what he’s not willing to do, himself.”  
  
“All hallmarks of a good boss in any profession,” Ellie replied. “And that foreman? Don Henley? Quite the character.”  
  
Glenn laughed. “You could say that. He’s left a good portion of his paycheck behind in some interesting places.”  
  
“I’m aware,” Elinor answered with a soft laugh. “And Randy?”  
  
Glenn’s face softened. “Randy’s a good kid. Top hand. He’s something of an innocent, which makes no sense considering how hard he had it coming up.”  
  
“There’s a sweetness about him. I’d hate to see that corrupted.”  
  
“So would I. We’re all kind of protective of him. In fact, I -- well, Tim and I -- are teaching him to read.”  
  
“Is that so?” Her face broke into a pleased smile. Glenn would tell her anything in the world to have that smile directed at him regularly. “How wonderful!”  
  
“We don’t want him to get cheated or anything like that. If he can read, that makes it a lot harder.”  
  
“Very true. And Tim? Which one is he? I’ve seen several of the Lazy J riders.”  
  
“Tim has the long dark hair. Wears it pulled back all the time. He’s half Cherokee. Joe’s the drunk blond. God love him, he can’t stay sober on a Friday night to save his life. Give you the shirt off his back, but…” Glenn shook his head.  
  
“I’ve met Joe and I’ve seen Tim. And this is the most delicious meal I can remember eating in ages!” she said.  
  
Glenn smiled. “I’m glad.” He motioned to the waiter and whispered something. The man nodded and smiled as he left.  
  
“What was that about?” Elinor asked.  
  
“You’ll see.”  
  
In a few minutes, the waiter returned, bearing a silver coffee pot. He poured a cup for each of them, and another server appeared with the most delectable eclair on a saucer and placed it before Elinor. Her mouth dropped open. Glenn sipped his coffee and looked smug.  
  
“This is really too much,” she said.  
  
“Eat it.”  
  
“You’re going to turn my head, Mr. Frey.”  
  
He leaned across the table and said low, “Maybe that’s my goal, Sweet Ellie.”  
  
Elinor turned three shades of pink and sampled the eclair, which had a chocolate icing. “It’s custard filled. It’s decadent!”  
  
Glenn’s tomcat grin widened when she said that, and later when she licked a smear of icing from her finger. She saw he caught her and she hid her hand in her lap and finished her coffee. Glenn laughed silently as he paid the check. As they stood on the hotel steps, he said, “Cookie’s always in town overnight, so he can bring you my letter and you can send your reply the next day.”  
  
“All right. Thank you for dinner. It’s been a long time.”  
  
He nodded. “I understand. For me, too. I look forward to seeing you again.” He kissed her hand softly. He wanted to take her in his arms, but that wasn’t done in public. It might get back to Gertie and would certainly cost Ellie her job.  
  
“As do I. And to your letters. Travel safely. _Vaya con dios_.”  
  
“Always. Farewell, my Sweet Ellie.” He handed her into the hired carriage and watched as she drove away.  
  


* * *

  
  
“You too dry to sing something, Glenn?” That was Joe as they rode back to the Lazy J.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Anything,” Joe replied.  
  
“All right,” he answered and started the first verse of “Barbara Allen.”

 _“In Scarlet Town, where I was born, there was a fair maid dwelling._  
_Made every man cry well-a-day. Her name was Barbara Allen.”_  
  
Tim joined in on the second verse, and Don picked up on the third, so they were singing as they rode. It passed the time.  
  
By the time they reached the ranch, they were singing a raucous version of “Yellow Rose of Texas” and laughing. The other hands heard them coming and Bernie yelled from the remuda, “You boys hush that caterwauling! You’ll sour the milk with that yowling!”  
  
“Aww, you’re just jealous because you don’t sing like Glenn,” Don said as they dismounted in the yard near the bunkhouse.  
  
“And I’m damn grateful I _don’t_ sing like the rest of you!” Bernie shot back. Although, to be truthful, the boys sounded pretty good together. And he knew Glenn and his sweet voice had probably saved their bacon more than once when the cows got restless during a roundup. Tim could sing, too. Bernie remembered the last drive in from Texas. It was hot and still, which always seemed to spook the herd. Tim and Glenn were riding the late watch, and something got the old mossy-horn lead steer riled up. Things were getting dicey until Glenn started singing “Lorena” and Tim joined in. Those blasted cows settled right down, and by the time they finished the song, all was quiet again. Bernie had never seen anything like it.  
  
“Tell him about Flo,” Don said.  
  
“Flo?” Bernie walked over. “Who’s Flo? One of the girls at The Eagle’s Nest?”  
  
Glenn looked at Don and his expression was like a thundercloud.  
  
Bernie got the message immediately. “I bet she’s a real nice girl, Glenn. Hey Don, did Delilah get all your money this time?” He knew better than to press Glenn.  
  
“Shut up,” Don snapped. “You boys gossip like old women, about stuff that don’t concern you,” he harrumphed as he unsaddled his horse and led the gelding to the water trough.  
  
“Yeah, when everybody knows ranch foremen are the worst gossips in the world,” Bernie said low to Glenn, and got a grin for his comment.  
  
Glenn was glad Bernie got the hint. He didn’t want to be teased about Flo. He wanted to think about their time together -- and when he could see her again.


	2. Lonely Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and Ellie write letters and find themselves missing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing was much more formal in the 19th century, and the language may sound a little stilted to modern ears. However, this was the way people did it. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and for the kudos. I truly appreciate it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know!

**Mid-June, 1880**

  
Jack built a little cabin where he lived while he was building up his spread. But even after the main house was finished, he kept the cabin as an office. The cattle branding and sale files were there so Don didn’t have to go into Jack’s office every time he needed some records. It was here Glenn went so he could write undisturbed.  
  
He sat down at the small desk, lit the lantern, and took his pen case from his vest pocket, along with some paper. The inkwell in the desk was kept filled. He spread the paper out, dipped his pen and thought for a moment before he started.  
  
_“Sweet Ellie,”_ the letter began…  
  
_“As I write, it’s been an ordinary day, but even those are filled with work from dawn to dusk. We’ve been branding this week and I think we have it mostly finished. On Wednesday, we all had to head to the eastern pastures to put out a fire. We dug a firebreak and had wet feed sacks to beat out any embers that popped up. It took a few hours, but we got it out with no damage done._  
  
_“I think of you often, and wonder if you think of me, too. It’s been so long since I wrote to a lady, I hardly remember how to continue. Please forgive my awkward lines._  
  
_“When we talked of music that night, you did not mention whether you sing. Do you? If you do, I should like to hear you. Music, I suppose, is my gift. I cannot paint or draw with any proficiency, and you know already I am no writer, but music came to me early on. I have written a few songs. Perhaps I'll be a great composer in my old age. Do you think it likely? (You must imagine me laughing at my words, because I am.)_  
  
_“I realize we do not know each other well, but I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed our dinner at the Charpiot. I felt like a civilized man for the first time in many months. Loneliness eats away at a man’s mind, even the naturally solitary ones. I do have the ability to be comfortable with my own company, but am always happier when I can talk of those things that interest me with a like-minded soul. If it was as congenial to you as to me, I would propose making it a standing appointment when I’m in Denver._  
  
_“I daresay you’ve had more than enough of my ramblings. Perhaps my next letter will be more interesting. I look forward to our next meeting, dear Elinor.”_  
  
_“Yours faithfully,_  
_Glenn”_  
  
He read over the letter, wishing he had something more interesting to say, but it would do to give to Cookie. He would be on pins and needles waiting for her reply. He put the letter in an envelope and sealed it, then wrote “Flo -- The Eagle’s Nest” on the outside. He blew out the lamp and gathered his writing materials and went to the cookhouse. Cookie was going over his supplies list.  
  
“Cookie, can you do something for me tomorrow when you’re in town?”  
  
The old cook looked around to see Glenn in the doorway. “What is it?”  
  
“Would you take this to The Eagle’s Nest, and then go back the next morning and see if there’s a reply?”  
  
“The Eagle’s Nest? Isn’t that where you and the boys like to carouse on payday?”  
  
“Don and Joe carouse. I don’t. Will you take it?”  
  
“Do I look like the Pony Express?”  
  
Glenn smiled. “Please? I’ll help you unload the wagon when you get back.”  
  
Cookie took the letter and peered at it. “Flo, huh? Glenn, have you got yourself a saloon girl?” He scratched his beard and chuckled.  
  
“Will you take it?”  
  
“Yeah, you know I will. I can’t stand to see you fellers so lonesome. How’s young Randy coming along learning his letters?” Cookie knew everything about everybody on the Lazy J.  
  
“Very well. Tim found an old primer at the main house. Belonged to one of Jack’s young’uns. Randy’s plenty smart -- just never had any schooling, that’s all. So, we’re working through the First Reader. I expect he should be reading fairly well by the time we finish. And Cookie, keep my correspondence between you, me, and the fencepost, how about it?”  
  
The old man shook his head. Above all things, Glenn hated anyone poking into his business. That was a good way to get yourself shot. Or sporting a black eye at the very least. “You know I won’t say a word.”  
  
Glenn grinned at him. “Thanks. Hunt for me when you get back and I’ll help you unload.”  
  
“I will. I just hope Flo don’t scent her reply with a bunch of perfume for me to have to wash out of my clothes.”  
  
Glenn laughed at that and clapped the man on the back before he made his way back to the bunkhouse.  
  


* * *

  
Elinor did her best to stay busy in the two weeks after Glenn rode back to the Lazy J. As Flo, she worked every night except Sundays, sold whiskey, danced with the cowboys, and sat while they talked of home and future plans. She listened with polite interest to their stories, but her thoughts were never far from Glenn. Saloon girls were supposed to keep their personal feelings out of business, and Flo was able to do that. Elinor, however, was a different story.  
  
Friday after dinner, Flo was in the bar, choosing some music for the piano player, while their maid, Julie, was outside watering the few flowers Gertie could coax into life in pots outside the door. She came inside, her face alight with curiosity, and made a beeline for Flo.  
  
“Miss Flo!” she said in a whisper. “Got something for you!” She put the letter in Flo’s hands and was rewarded with a dime.  
  
“Thank you,” came the return whisper. Girls often received notes or gifts from the men they entertained, but Elinor wanted her private life to be just that -- private. So, she stowed the precious letter in the pocket of her dress and finished with the music. Most of the girls took afternoon naps, to be fresh for the evening, and Elinor was no exception. She went upstairs to her room and locked the door. Then, she raced to her window and sat at her dressing table to read the letter. When she got to “Yours faithfully, Glenn,” written in his flowing, masculine script, she sighed. His letter was sweet and charming.  
  
As Elinor lay down to nap, she thought she might be too excited to sleep. Glenn remembered his promise to write! Of course, that meant she had to keep up her end, and respond. Maybe she would write a reply before she tried to nap. So, she got up and found her small writing desk. She had stationery and her pen was in good shape.  
  
_“My Dear Glenn,_  
  
_“It was so good to receive your letter today! I wondered when Cookie might be back to town to deliver one. I am glad you did not forget me, out there on the prairie, singing to the cattle all day._  
  
_“You asked if I thought about you. I confess, I have thought of little else. My friends have caught me woolgathering, and always, I was thinking of you. I like your proposal for such an appointment. I would certainly be amenable to it._  
  
_“Do I sing? Well, I suppose it depends on how you define the term, and your personal tastes. I’ve been told I can sing, but I certainly don’t have an exceptional voice, although I do love to sing. Perhaps you can persuade me to sing for you one day._  
  
_“As with you, even an ordinary day has its tasks to complete, since we don’t have a large staff to do all the cleaning and so forth. We are all responsible for the upkeep in our own rooms, although some are more diligent than others. I put myself in the ‘moderately diligent’ category._  
  
_“The days pass slowly, but I look forward to each one going by, knowing it brings me one day closer to seeing you again. Also like you, I enjoy discussing the finer things with a sympathetic intellect. It is not an opportunity I am often afforded. I shall be delighted to talk of these subjects with you once more._  
  
_“It seems I will have to wait too long to see you again. Ride safely between now and then._  
  
_“With affection,_  
_Elinor”_  
  
She blew gently on the ink to dry it and then reluctantly lay down to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Where’s Glenn? He said he’d help me unload,” Cookie found Randy first.  
  
“In the bunkhouse. I’ll go get him.”  
  
“'Preciate it.”  
  
Glenn managed to keep from running out of the bunkhouse. He strolled out casually. “Evenin’ Cookie. Good trip to town?”  
  
“I managed. Get those flour sacks, will you?”  
  
“Sure,” he answered and hefted one under each arm. When they got to the pantry, Glenn dumped the flour sacks in their usual spot and looked at Cookie. “Got anything for me?”  
  
“Yeah.” He handed Glenn the envelope. Glenn immediately tucked it in the inside pocket of his vest.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome. You’ll be a lot more welcome when you get back out there and start totin’.”  
  
Glenn chuckled and flipped Cookie a mock salute. “Right away, Sarge.” He knew the man had been an Army cook during the War.  
  
“I was a corporal and happy to be one!” Cookie growled.  
  
Glenn laughed out loud at that and went back to the wagon. When they finally had it unloaded, he slipped out to the cabin so he could read Ellie’s letter in peace. He lit the lamp and read it slowly, not wanting it to end. He was grinning like a fool when he finished it.  
  


* * *

  
  
**July, 1880**

  
Flo put on her new dress. She had the goods for some while, but was deciding what she wanted. Her dressmaker had a sample of the most beautiful jacquard fabric, in a deep wine color. She ordered enough for a saloon dress, and for another gown. Miss Cynthia also had a lovely sky-blue lawn in the shop, and Elinor bought enough for a third street dress, along with having a matching lining and ribbon made for her poke bonnet. She was thankful gloves were so cheap.  
  
This dress was along the lines of a ball gown. The cream lace at the neckline camouflaged a daring cut and the short puffed sleeves gave it an air of respectability. Like most ball gowns of the time, it fit through the hips, but flared out to her ankles. The slit on the side came up to her thigh, but nothing showed except tiers of wide cream lace to the hem. She was very pleased with it. She had her hair in a simple chignon and her lace mitts matched that on her dress. She applied her paint carefully and when she stepped back, she was Flo, but Flo with a difference. Tonight, she was the woman, not the girl.  
  
Delilah’s jaw dropped when she saw her friend. “Lord have mercy, Flo. That’s the new dress you had made up? It’s gorgeous! Glenn is gonna have a fit when he sees you in that.”  
  
“I hope he likes it,” she answered.  
  
“He’s gone blind or crazy if he doesn’t,” Delilah said decidedly, making Flo chuckle.  
  
Glenn was already in the bar when the girls arrived. He saw his sweet Ellie coming down the stairs in a magnificent dress and his eyes widened. He went to the foot of the stairs and bowed to her. “Good evening, ladies,” he said. Delilah grinned at him and made a beeline for Don.  
  
“Good evening, Glenn,” Elinor answered softly. “How are you?”  
  
“Very well now that I’ve seen you. And you are extraordinary this evening. That dress…” he smiled in admiration. Then, he produced another ten-dollar coin. “Let’s get this out of the way. Then we can enjoy.”  
  
She nodded and slipped the coin in her pocket. “A waltz is playing.”  
  
“Then we need to take advantage of it. Dance with me?”  
  
“Of course,” Ellie answered. They waltzed to the sweet music.  
  
“Would Gertie shoot me if I kissed you here?” he murmured to her.  
  
“In a second,” she replied.  
  
“I was afraid of that,” he sighed.  
  
She looked into his beautiful blue eyes. “Do you really want to?”  
  
“Kiss you? I’d give my whole paycheck,” he answered.  
  
She looked over his shoulder to the closet behind the stairs. The door stood ajar. No one was in there. “Then when the song ends, I’ll excuse myself for a moment and make my way out of the bar to that little closet there, next to the stairs. Count to ten slowly. Then walk back and I’ll be in there. It’s the only privacy we get with a customer. Gertie knows about it, but looks the other way as long as we don't attract any attention. We’ll only have a few moments.”  
  
Glenn’s eyes burned into hers. “I’ll make the most of it.”  
  
Elinor reddened in spite of herself, and when the song ended, acted as if she needed to go to the necessary, and quietly left the room. Glenn waited the required amount of time, then eased back to the little door, opened it and slipped inside. He closed the door behind him and realized the closet was hardly big enough for two people, but as close as he intended to get to Ellie, it was fine.  
  
She turned to him and at long last, Glenn took her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her body flush to his and kissed her until he had to pull away to breathe. “I’ve wanted to do that for four long weeks,” he whispered.  
  
“No more than I’ve wanted you to,” Elinor answered, her voice shaking. “You’re the only man I’ve ever met in here.”  
  
“Is that so?” He kissed her again, this time slowly, as if they had all night. When he broke the second kiss, he said, “I know you can’t stay. I’ll leave and then you can find me in the bar.”  
  
“All right.” She needed a minute to gather her wits, anyway.  
  
Glenn slipped out of the tiny alcove and walked into the bar. He licked his lips unconsciously and grinned at the taste of Ellie still there.  
  
Elinor straightened her clothes, smoothed her hair and felt in her pocket for her coralline salve, which she reapplied to her lips. She opened the door and Flo walked out into the saloon. She had a smile for the cowboys, and especially for Glenn as she seated herself at his table. They talked more about their common interests, but he noticed she kept falling silent.  
  
“Sweet Ellie, you look distracted. Surely you haven’t lost interest so soon, ” he teased.  
  
She smiled. “Not hardly. I find if I look at you too much, I’m not interested in talking. I just want to look at you. And that won’t do here.”  
  
Glenn’s grin was roguish. He picked up her hand and kissed it. “I think I’ve come down with the same affliction. When we meet tomorrow afternoon, we can look all we want.”  
  
“We can, can’t we?”  
  
He nodded. “Oh, I meant to tell you. I stopped by Martin’s last month and picked up a copy of ‘Jane Eyre’. I’m about halfway through. You’re right -- it’s very atmospheric. But excellent reading. Sad in places.”  
  
“Very. But I was satisfied with the ending, so I suppose that’s something.”  
  
“I’d say so.” He glanced around. “It’s that time again already. Tomorrow then? Same time?”  
  
“I’ll be there,” Elinor answered. She saw him out as before, and spoke to the other Lazy J riders, who looked interestedly at her.  
  
The girls settled up with Gertie and started upstairs.  
  
“Flo,” Gertie said. “A word.”  
  
Elinor rolled her eyes before turning around. “Of course.”  
  
“Who is he?” Gertie asked.  
  
“Glenn, with the Lazy J.”  
  
“You went in the back room with him. What happened? You’ve never been back there before.”  
  
Elinor chose her words carefully. “I like him, Gertie. He’s very kind to me. We have many common interests.”  
  
The woman put her hands on her ample hips. “Anything besides kissing going on?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Well, watch it, Flo. You’re a good employee. The customers like you and you get along with the rest of the girls. I don’t want to have to let you go because you let a man take advantage.”  
  
“Me either, Gertie. I know I have a good situation here.”  
  
“Damn right you do. All right. That’s it.”  
  
Elinor nodded and continued upstairs. Leave it to Gertie to pick up the one time she kissed a man. She understood the necessity of keeping one’s feelings separate, but Glenn was different. He wasn’t just another customer. He was -- well, she couldn't put her finger on it. But more than a friend, certainly.  
  
As she looked up at the ceiling from her bed, Elinor replayed the kisses in her mind. Glenn’s arms were strong and safe. His lips were soft and warm. The first kiss was hot and fiery, but she had no intentions of letting him go. The second kiss was softer, slower, but even more intense. Elinor had little experience with kisses, but thought surely, these had to be wonderful examples. She thought that being private with him would be a different experience than with the lunatic. It would have to be. She mostly remembered pain and the horrid smell of his breath and sweat as he -- did what he did to her. She shivered involuntarily. It took her two years at The Eagle’s Nest to get to the point where a man touching her hand didn’t make her physically ill. And now, she had allowed -- encouraged -- a man to kiss her. And she had enjoyed it. Wanted him to do it again, even. Perhaps she was healing.  
  


* * *

  
  
Glenn was hard put to sit in the hotel and wait for Elinor. That kiss last night… he could dine out on it for months. Elinor wasn’t the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She wasn’t even the loveliest girl at The Eagle’s Nest. Delilah, Louisa, Bridget -- they were all prettier, if one were objective. But something about her suited him deeply. They had common ground, yes, but there was more. She felt at home in his arms and struck a chord long untouched in his heart. He couldn’t explain it.  
  
The aforementioned heart lurched when he saw her come into the hotel, holding her skirts clear of the dusty sidewalk. She wore light blue today. He wasn’t sure whether he liked that or the pink better. Both were lovely. He stood and went to her as quickly as decorum allowed. He kissed her hand, which was as much as he could do in such a public place.  
  
“Sweet Ellie. You’re a picture.”  
  
She wrinkled her nose at him. “I’d say thank you, only you didn’t say a picture of what!”  
  
“Saucy. A picture of wildflowers in bloom. How about that?” He grinned.  
  
“Then thank you, sir.”  
  
He motioned to the sofa where he had been sitting. “I have something for you.”  
  
“You do?” She hoped it wasn’t something like a jeweled garter. Girls got those all the time.  
  
He nodded and handed her a box. “You can share this with the other girls.”  
  
Elinor peeked inside. It was filled with all sorts of beautiful candies. “Ooooooh! They look delicious! Thank you!”  
  
“And this is for you.” It was a parcel in brown paper -- a book.  
  
Her eyes lit up. She sat on the leather sofa and unwrapped the gift. “‘Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea’, by Jules Verne. Oh, this sounds interesting!”  
  
“It is. I read it a few years ago. I saw it in Martin’s and thought you might like it. Should I have bought it in the original French?” His tone was teasing.  
  
“Now who’s saucy?” she said.  
  
His blue eyes twinkled at her and he gave her a hand up. “Shall we?”  
  
“Thank you for the book and the candy. It’s very kind of you.”  
  
His grin was a little roguish, and brought out the cleft in his chin. “I believe I mentioned I’m trying to turn your head. How am I doing?”  
  
Elinor’s grin was a little shy. “Pretty well,” she answered.  
  
“Glad to hear it.”  
  
As they ate, they did a great deal of looking at each other and not talking. Elinor was fascinated by Glenn’s eyes and how they changed hues, depending on his mood. Always blue, they ranged from sky blue to sapphire.  
  
Glenn watched the play of emotion across Ellie’s face, enjoying her beautiful smile, and seeing her decided chin and high cheekbones, but not seeing them as defects. Her mouth was well-shaped and her figure was sturdy but shapely, and made for a sweet armful when he held her. One of the old hands on the Lazy J was wont to say, “I like a woman I don’t have to fan the bedsheets to find” and he grinned suddenly at the thought.  
  
“What was that look for? That was an evil grin if I’ve ever seen one,” Elinor said.  
  
“Something that shouldn’t be said in a lady’s presence,” he answered.  
  
“I’m sure. Is there anything you’ll share with me about who you are? I know you grew up in Michigan. Anything else? It’s easier to talk to someone when you know a little about them.” Her tone was gentle.  
  
He reached across the table to take her hand and squeezed it gently. “I guess I owe you that much, sweet Ellie. You guessed a great deal of it. I grew up on the outskirts of Detroit, Michigan. My father was a successful lawyer. I went to Harvard, although I wanted to fight with my fellows in the war. But my father wouldn’t have it. And since I turned 18 in 1863, I had to have his permission to join up, and he wouldn’t give it. So, I studied law at Harvard.”  
  
“Harvard?” Ellie’s eyes were wide. “Well, that does explain a lot. Then what?”  
  
“I found my welcome in Michigan after I came home was rather cool. So I went to Europe for a couple of years and I ended up here.”  
  
“I see. Do you have any family left back East?”  
  
“My sisters. They're married. My parents are dead. But I can’t go back to Michigan in any case.”  
  
Elinor nodded. She wouldn’t pry. “I understand. I can’t go back to Mississippi, either. My mother and aunt still live there, but I only hear from my aunt.”  
  
“Your father?”  
  
Her face turned stony. “He died at Fort Delaware, New Jersey, of dysentery. He was 45, but was conscripted. We never owned slaves -- never believed in it -- but the Confederate patrol got him and it was either serve or hang, and have his family’s home burned down around their ears.” She took a deep breath and refused to cry again.  
  
Glenn’s hand found hers immediately. “My dear Elinor. I am so sorry. You must have been just a child.”  
  
“I was nine. Mother remarried, but…” she shook her head. “So here I am.”  
  
His face was sad. “I’m very glad you’re here. I wish I could be here more often to see you. It’s harder to say good-bye now that I’ve seen you again.”  
  
Elinor looked surprised. “Glenn, those are very tender words.”  
  
“My feelings are equally tender. And yours?”  
  
She didn’t answer for a moment, then raised her brown eyes to his. “They could be. I confess I know very little about it. My experience has been very limited, and to be frank, unpleasant.”  
  
Glenn nodded slowly. “You can tell me someday.”  
  
“Maybe. Maybe one of these days,” she answered.  
  
His blue eyes radiated sympathy. “Sweet Ellie, you’re safe here. You have my word.”  
  
“Thank you.” The big clock in the dining room chimed and they reluctantly got up from the table. As they stood outside while Elinor waited for her carriage, she said, “I know I’ll enjoy this book so much. I’ll write and tell you. And the girls are going to love this candy. Men give us silly gifts. So few ever think about candy, and certainly not a selection like this!”  
  
Glenn chuckled. “You’re welcome. Oh, one more thing.” He drew something shiny from his pocket. “Keep this with you. You never know when you might need it.” He handed her a short silver dagger in a filigree sheath. “You can wear it on your waist.”  
  
“A dagger?” she said.  
  
“More precisely, a _sgian dubh_ \-- what a Scotsman wears with his kilt. I picked it up when I was in Europe. Would you be afraid to use it if you needed to?”  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
“Good. Promise me you’ll use it if the need arises.” His face was serious.  
  
“I promise, Glenn.” She tucked the dagger in her pocket.  
  
“Here’s your carriage. I don’t want to say good-bye, but I know we have to. But I’ll see you in August.”  
  
“It seems forever,” Elinor answered.  
  
“For me, too.” He held her hands and they looked longingly at each other.  
  
Elinor kissed the tips of her fingers and touched them to his lips. “Till then,” she said, and he handed her into the carriage.  
  
As he watched the carriage leave, Glenn hoped he’d be on fence post detail for the next week. It was back-breaking work that left him too tired to do anything but crawl into bed. It was the only way he’d be able to sleep peacefully.  
  
As she did the month before, Elinor went through the kitchen entrance and up the back stairs so she didn’t run the risk of running into Gertie. Not that she was doing something she shouldn’t -- girls went into town during the day all the time. But she knew Gertie was suspicious of her relationship with Glenn anyway, so she didn’t want to cause herself unnecessary grief. And it was definitely unusual for Elinor to go out wearing her best street dresses. She usually stuck to calico since it didn’t attract attention.  
  
She undressed and sat down at her vanity table where she could see out her shuttered window. She gazed at the dusty street and the people going by for a long while.  
  


* * *

  
“Dear God, Flo. That dagger sheath is solid silver,” Delilah said when she saw it. “My pa was a silversmith, so I know good work when I see it. And _Glenn_ gave it to you?”  
  
“In case I ever needed it, he said.” She unsheathed the dagger and Delilah took it and examined it carefully.  
  
“Sweet Jesus. This thing could split a hair four ways, it’s so sharp. You could do some damage with it. And the hilt is silver, too. Well, if you ever run into hard times, this’ll get you out of it. No telling how much it’s worth.” She handed it back to Flo. “He’s got money somewhere. Has to have. Even if he did get this in Europe. He paid two hundred dollars for it, I know. That’s good silver.”  
  
“Two hundred dollars? Really?” Flo was astounded. That was a huge amount of money. A top hand didn’t make five hundred dollars in a whole year! This was five months’ salary for most hands. “My goodness. Anyway, go get the girls. I’ve got something to share with them.”  
  
Delilah brought in the other girls and Flo got the box of candy. “Glenn gave this to me. And he said I was to share it with all of you.” She opened the box and the beautiful confections made the girls gasp.  
  
“They’re too pretty to eat!” Bridget exclaimed.

Delilah shook her head. She wasn’t sure where Glenn was headed with all these gifts, but she hoped a marriage proposal was his goal. Flo didn’t belong in this life. 

* * *

**Mid-July, 1880**

  
_“Sweet Ellie,_  
  
_“I’ve spent so much time thinking of you, it’s difficult for me to keep my mind on my business. Good thing riding the fence line, as I’ve done much of the week, doesn’t require that much attention._  
  
_“Randy and I have been practicing for the Castle Rock Rodeo at the beginning of August. We’re in the team roping competition, and also in the cutting horse event. Randy has a fine horse, but my pinto, Brother, is the best horse you’ve ever seen. He’s much smarter than I am. I raised him from a colt. I found him with his mother, who was dead, but he was still alive, so I took him back to the ranch with me. He’s pure mustang, but gentle as a lamb. He knows what to do long before I ask him. I’ve had offers for him, but I wouldn’t take any amount of money for him._  
  
_“Since the rodeo is on a Sunday, might you and the girls be able to come? I’ll drop a word in Jack’s ear about convincing Gertie. It’s the second Sunday. I hope you can come. It would be so nice to have someone cheering for me. If you’re able to be there in time, we can walk around the carnival. People will be there from everywhere, so no one will notice us._  
  
_“I hope you and the ladies enjoyed the candy. And I hope you’re enjoying the Jules Verne book. I thought it fascinating. Some of the wonders he imagines we are already seeing in our lifetimes. How many more will we see, do you suppose?_  
  
_“I’ve finished ‘Jane Eyre’, and I enjoyed it greatly. Tim was also anxious to read it, so I loaned it to him. I thought the book very well written. I’ve visited some of those places in England, and they are wild and beautiful._  
  
_“I must close this now so I can get it to Cookie before he leaves. I long to see you._  
  
_“Yours always,_  
_Glenn”_  
  
As Ellie read the letter, she sighed. She hoped Jack could wheedle Gertie into allowing them to go to the rodeo. Most of them could afford the stage fare -- it wasn’t that far -- and it would be so much fun to see Glenn and Randy ride in their events.  
  
_“My Dear Glenn,_  
  
_“I certainly hope when I see you on payday that I’ll have good news about coming to the rodeo. I’d love to see you and Randy ride, as well as any of the other Lazy J hands who take part. I know Louisa would want to be there, also. It would be such a treat for us to come. To see you twice in one month is more than I’ve hoped for._  
  
_“I’m glad you liked ‘Jane Eyre’. I count it as one of my favorite books. I have thoroughly enjoyed Mr. Verne’s book, also. What adventures he describes! I can hardly turn the pages quickly enough to get to the next one! The candy was delicious, and the girls were so grateful. They all send their thanks. It was so kind of you to think of them. Some do not receive as much attention, and they were very glad you considered them._  
  
_“Thankfully, I have not had the occasion to use the dagger you gave me. Most of the men know Gertie would take action immediately if they were less than civil to us. Still, I think it makes a statement. I wear it at my waist on a scarf. When I’m in town, I carry it in my pocket. One never knows. We nearly always go to town in a group, but it’s always best to be prepared._  
  
_“Every week seems longer than the last, and I find myself counting the days until you’re back again. I miss you so. I cannot tell you how much._  
  
_“Until I see you again, I remain,_  
  
_Yours,_  
_Ellie”_

As she sealed the letter, Elinor hoped she would have good news for Glenn in two weeks.


	3. Patience and Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are complicated things, as Glenn and Ellie are finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, readers, for leaving kudos. I truly appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this latest installment.

**August, 1880**

Ellie watered Gertie’s plants in front of The Eagle’s Nest, since Julie was down with an upset stomach. She wore her waist-length hair in an easy braid down her back. It should be nice and waved for tonight so she could style it prettily to see Glenn. Several riders came down the street and as one passed, Ellie recognized the Lazy J brand on his mount’s flank. Glenn was here!  
  
She stayed behind the sidewalk rail, but she did lean out to wave as they rode by, and most waved and called a greeting to her. Then she saw Randy and Glenn riding near the back of the group. Randy rode a gorgeous black horse with a blaze face and one white stocking. But it was the picture of Glenn astride _his_ horse that made her heart skip a beat. He sat the beautiful chestnut skewbald pinto with grace, one hand careless on the reins, his black hat at a jaunty angle, looking every inch the cowboy. His face lit up when he saw her, and he spoke to Randy, who looked over and waved. Ellie returned the wave, but didn’t expect Glenn to pull up, dismount, and walk over to her, leading Brother.  
  
“Gertie will run you out of here,” Elinor said.  
  
“I’m not on the sidewalk. Public street. I couldn’t have had a better welcome, Sweet Ellie.” His voice caressed her.  
  
She smiled. “And this must be Brother,” she said.  
  
“It is. Say hello to Sweet Ellie, Brother.” The horse snuffled as Ellie patted his velvety nose. He nudged her shoulder and her pocket, where she absentmindedly stuffed the apple she’d been eating as she watered the plants. “Mind your manners, boy,” Glenn said.  
  
Ellie laughed. “Oh, you can have it, Brother.” She held out the apple on her flat palm and the horse eagerly took it and chomped it down. When he finished it, he nosed her shoulder again.  
  
“You’ve made a friend for life. But he liked you, anyway. He’s an excellent judge of character.”  
  
Ellie laughed and picked up the watering can. Her braid swung down as she did and Glenn tugged on it playfully. “Stop it!” she said.  
  
“I like your braid. Usually your hair is either free or turned up in a net.” He had the most improper thoughts of taking her hair out of the braid and letting it flow like silk through his fingers… He shook himself.  
  
“There’s that evil look again. I don’t think I want to know what’s going through your mind when you get that look on your face,” Elinor said.  
  
“Maybe one day you will,” he answered with a grin. “I’ll ride on to the boarding house before Gertie shows up. I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
“Can’t wait.”  
  
“Me either.” He mounted up, spoke to Brother, and went down the street at a slow walk, so as not to raise a dust cloud. Elinor watched him go and sighed. She wasn’t sure what to call her feelings for her handsome cowboy, since she’d never had such feelings for anyone before. Even the few schoolgirl flirtations she had with neighbor boys were nothing like this.  
  
That night, as she and Glenn sat at a table by the window, she said, “Looks like we can go to the rodeo next Sunday. We’ve hired two stages to take us, first thing Sunday morning, so we should be there by ten or so.”  
  
His smile was wide. “I’m so glad. All the boys will be glad to see you. You know we all think the world of you ladies.”  
  
“I think it’s safe to say we’re a little fond of the Lazy J hands, too,” Elinor replied with an arch grin.  
  
“That’s encouraging.” He took her hand and rubbed her palm with his thumb. Although outwardly innocent, something about the look on Glenn’s face as he did it made it incredibly intimate. “Sweet Ellie, you do try my self-control.”  
  
“Oh?” she squeaked. He tried her self-control, too.  
  
“Mmmmm. But I can be patient when I need to be.”  
  
“That’s good,” she answered, for lack of a better response.  
  
“It is good -- for both of us, believe me,” was his reply, this time with that wicked look Ellie knew meant highly improper things were going through his mind.  
  
“Brother is so handsome! So is Randy’s horse. Absolutely beautiful.” She changed the subject quickly.  
  
Glenn nodded; he understood what she was doing. “Randy calls him Blackie. He got him in trade from an old Ute brave for a good knife. The Indian called him Wind Dancer, which I think is very appropriate, considering how fast that horse can run, but Randy thought it was kind of a flashy name. I said he’s a flashy horse, but Randy didn’t agree with me. So, he’s Blackie.”  
  
Ellie chuckled. Men. “So on Sunday, where can I find you?”  
  
“I’ll find you, Sweet Ellie. Don’t you worry. I’ll find you. We’re still meeting tomorrow?”  
  
She nodded. “Oh yes. As much as I like dancing with you here, I love to sit with you and talk. Or not.” She grinned.  
  
Glenn nodded. “I feel the same.” Ellie wore black lace tonight, with hints of dark purple satin underneath. He'd told her she looked like some kind of pagan priestess, with her black lace mantilla, and her hair in waves down her back. She laughed at him. He was always struck by the contrast of Flo the saloon girl with Ellie, the girl from Mississippi. But, as Ellie told him, Flo was a costume she wore.  
  
Flo walked Glenn to the door as she always did, and bade him goodnight. She left her ten dollar coin on the counter and started for her room. Glenn gave her an extra five dollar coin, as he always did, and this she stored in a little pouch at the bottom of her big trunk. 

* * *

  
“Back to pink?” Glenn greeted Elinor at the Charpiot with a grin, seeing her in the pink lawn dress.  
  
“And back to black, are we?” she replied coolly, referring to his suit.  
  
Glenn took her hand, and never dropping eye contact, kissed the back, then the palm, and something like an electric shock ran through her body as she felt the very tip of his tongue on her skin, accompanied by that wicked grin.  
  
“You’re not being a gentleman,” she said softly.  
  
“Of course I am. Let’s go into the dining room.”  
  
Once they were seated and had ordered, Glenn said, “What I didn't say last night was there’s going to be a dance after the rodeo. So bring something for dancing. It’s not a full-out ball, but we will have supper.” Here, he leaned in close. “And I want all your dances.”  
  
She smiled and ducked her head. “You’d even begrudge me one with Randy or Tim?”  
  
He leaned back and studied her, as her eyes danced with mischief. “One each. And that’s it.”  
  
“Possessive, aren’t you?” Her eyebrows went up.  
  
“Damn right I am.”  
  
She cocked her head as she looked at him. “You have no claim on me.”  
  
Glenn’s eyes burned blue fire. “Yet. _Yet_. I told you I can be patient when I need to be.”  
  
“How much patience do you need?” Elinor said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
Glenn leaned toward her again, and his eyes boring into hers, he whispered, “We’re in a hotel renowned for its comfortable feather beds. And I’m sitting here with you in the dining room, like a gentleman, and I’ll kiss your hand and say good-bye on the front step, when all I want to do is to have you on one of those feather beds, naked as the day we were born, and you screaming my name. Does that tell you how much patience I need?”  
  
Ellie swallowed on a dry throat, and her eyes were wide as saucers. “V-vulgar,” she managed, when she could find her voice.  
  
He sat back, unrepentant. “You asked.” But his face changed a little and he said, “Please don’t toy with me, Elinor. I care for you.”  
  
“And I-I for you. I’d never toy with you, Glenn.”  
  
He dropped his eyes, then met hers again. “No, I know you wouldn’t. You’re a better woman than that. My apologies for my speech. It was insulting to speak to you that way. I’m sorry.”  
  
She smiled. “I understand. Water under the bridge. So. Do you have a set of fancy tack for Brother for the rodeo? Not that he needs any help to be handsome.”  
  
“No. As you said, he really doesn’t need it. I think Randy found something he’s going to use with Blackie’s tack. But a silver bridle or something would show up on that dark hide.” Glenn sighed inwardly from relief. Apparently, Ellie wasn’t going to hold his foul mouth against him. What possessed him to say something like that to her -- even if it were true? And it was, but nothing a decent man should say to a lady not his wife. That kind of talk was for lovers.  
  
“I love how Brother’s mane is dark between his ears, but blond across his neck. It’s very striking against the chestnut patch. He really is a beautiful horse.” Elinor would never admit how Glenn’s earlier words made her feel hot and cold all over -- and it wasn’t from shame. That, coupled with the perpetual itch she had to kiss him again probably meant her morals had dissolved, but she couldn’t help it. She was on the verge of agreeing that trying out the beds at the Charpiot sounded like a fine idea to her.  
  
“I think he is. I’m glad you haven’t needed the dagger. Gertie does keep an eye on things, doesn’t she?”  
  
Elinor laughed softly. “I’ll say she does! Has ears like a lynx and eyes like a hawk. She hears and sees everything. Sometimes it’s a little spooky how much. Is Don that observant?”  
  
“He can be,” Glenn said with a grin. “He’s good at spotting trouble between the hands and getting things solved before it gets too bad. Sometimes, it’s as basic as them fighting it out with bare knuckles and letting that be the end of it. He doesn’t put up with petty arguing. But that’s good.”  
  
“Gertie’s the same way. She doesn’t tolerate much. You get along or you leave. It’s very simple. Fortunately, I don’t generally get angry easily.”  
  
Glenn touched her hand across the table, and his eyes were soft with regret. “I think I found that out just now. I am sorry.”  
  
“As I said, water under the bridge.” She smiled at him. “Let’s enjoy our dinner.”  
  
He nodded. “All right.”  
  
As they stood on the sidewalk once more, Glenn took Elinor’s hand and kissed her fingertips. It was a little more than what was strictly proper, but Elinor thought they had gone beyond that point anyway. “It seems like an eternity until next Sunday,” he said.  
  
“It does. But if we get there early enough, we can spend the day together.”  
  
Glenn nodded. His face grew serious. “One thing I’m not sorry I said. I do care for you, Ellie. Very much.”  
  
“And I feel the same,” Elinor answered. They stood, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes, until the rumble of wheels made Ellie look to the street. “My carriage is here. I need to go.”  
  
Glenn kissed her fingertips again and held her hand to his cheek. It seemed so inadequate when all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. “I’ll see you Sunday,” he said, low.  
  
“See you then. Ride safely,” she replied. Glenn nodded and handed her into the carriage. As he watched her leave, he realized he was falling for the girl from Mississippi. Hard. 

* * *

 

When Elinor got back to The Eagle’s Nest, she took the back stairs up, but Gertie was on the second floor talking to Julie, the maid. The woman took one look at her and said, “We’ll discuss this later. Flo, we need to talk.”  
  
Elinor sighed inwardly, but unlocked her door. “Of course.” She went inside and Gertie followed her.  
  
“And just where have you been, looking like you stepped out of a fashion plate?” Gertie asked.  
  
“Downtown.”  
  
“And why do you need to go downtown all gussied up? You usually wear calico so you don’t look like a saloon girl. You met that hand from the Lazy J, didn’t you?”  
  
“I did. I met him at the Charpiot. We had dinner in the main dining room and that’s all. It was very public. I left here about 12:15 and it’s only just now two. Hardly enough time for any dalliance.” It did take a lot to get Elinor angry, but Gertie was almost at that line.  
  
The woman put her hands on her ample hips. “There better not be any -- _dalliance_ \-- as you call it. I’ve worked hard to make this place what it is, and I don’t want people saying I keep whores.”  
  
Elinor narrowed her eyes at Gertie. Suspicious old cow. “I’m no whore, and you know it, Gertie. I do my job. I talk to the cowboys, dance with them and sell whiskey. I don’t cheat you or the Nest out of a penny. Glenn’s good to me. He likes me and I like him. I don’t see him on my job unless he pays for the privilege. When I do see him outside here, it’s just for dinner at the hotel, and it’s all open and aboveboard. I’m over 21, Gertie, and I follow the rules here. What I do on my time is none of your business, unless I’m hurting the reputation of the Nest, and I’m not.”  
  
Gertie tapped her foot for a moment. Flo was telling the truth. Gertie knew there hadn’t been a whisper of anything improper between the two. Her friend who worked across the street from the Charpiot said the same thing. “See that you keep it that way. Not like I can’t find another plump  brunette to take your place.”  
  
Elinor bit her tongue and said nothing, but as soon as Gertie left the room, she threw her pillow across the room. “That old heifer!” she hissed. She knew it was jealousy. Gertie never did like it when one of the really good-looking customers showed an interest in the girls. Elinor didn’t understand it. As long as the man was decent and kind, Gertie should be happy when a girl found someone. You couldn’t be a saloon girl forever. Gertie knew it too, but it didn’t keep her from making threats when she was riled up. A knock sounded at her door. “Flo? It’s Louisa.”  
  
Elinor opened the door. “Hey there.”  
  
“Hi. Can I come in?”  
  
“Of course.” She let the girl in.  
  
Louisa sat in the little wicker chair at the dressing table. “Gertie needs to mind her own business. I appreciate her position, but you and Glenn haven’t been doing anything wrong.”  
  
“How much did you hear?”  
  
“Enough. And she’s already been on me about Randy. He must have taken a page out of Glenn’s book. I met him today at Miss Mary’s place down the street. We just ate dinner and talked -- just like you and Glenn. She caught me coming back inside. You’d think she’d be glad she didn’t have to feed us today. And it’s not like there’s anything that romantic about beef, gravy, rice and beans! I hear the food at the Charpiot is wonderful, though.”  
  
“It is. They have chicken roasted with herbs and gravy. It’s so good! They had ice cream today and it was delicious. It’s been years since I had any.”  
  
“Me either. Randy said he thinks Glenn has money, but he never talks about himself. Did you know that Glenn and Tim have been teaching Randy to read? He could actually read the menu today! He was so proud of himself. I was proud of him, too.”  
  
Elinor smiled. “I know you were. That’s wonderful! Randy’s very sweet. Glenn said he had a hard upbringing.”  
  
Louisa nodded. “His pa was a mean drunk. He moved the family all over creation, and Randy was knocked around from pillar to post his whole life. He ended up in a home after his pa killed his ma in a rage. I guess he was the age where they thought they couldn’t teach him anything, so they got him a job with a blacksmith as an apprentice. He made journeyman before he left, so he helps the smith at the Lazy J. He could probably open his own business if he’d a mind to.”  
  
“I’m sure he could. I know people would be glad to give Randy their business because he’s so personable. So why does he think Glenn has money?” Although Elinor had wondered the same thing, herself.  
  
“He always seems to have it to spend,” Louisa replied.  
  
“Wellll…. That is a good indication. I don’t know much about his background, either, other than he’s from Michigan, he went to Harvard, studied law, and has been to Europe. He did say his family was wealthy, but I don’t know anything beyond that -- well, and that he can’t go back to Michigan.”  
  
“Hmm. Can’t or won’t?”  
  
Elinor shrugged. “He said ‘can’t’. But who knows? Maybe he killed someone. He wouldn’t be the first man to come West after that.” In fact, she had a sort of premonition that’s exactly what happened.  
  
“No. Not hardly,” Louisa agreed.  
  
“You looking forward to the rodeo next week?” Ellie said with a grin.  
  
“Can’t hardly wait!” the blonde exclaimed. “Randy said he and Glenn are in the team roping event together, but they’ll be separate for the cutting horse category. I hope they win the blue ribbon!”  
  
“Me too,” Elinor said. “But Glenn told me the hands from the T-Bar Connected are awfully good.  They took all the ribbons last year.”  
  
Louisa shrugged. “Maybe so, but _we’ll_ be cheering on our boys this year!” She grinned. “I know what you and I are looking forward to, though, and that’s spending all day with our cowboys. And the dance.”  
  
Elinor sighed. “It’s been so long since I’ve been to a real dance, I’m not sure I remember how to act! Would you like to see my dress? I’ve never worn it. I had it made up last year.”  
  
“Oh yes!” Flo had the nicest street clothes, Louisa thought, mostly because that was all she ever spent her money on.  
  
Elinor brought out a dark blue dress with black buttons down the front. It was simply designed, and obviously for dancing, since the skirt was perhaps an inch clear of the ground.  
  
“Oh, it’s so pretty! What’s the material?” Louisa said as she reached out to touch it. “Is it shantung?”  
  
Elinor nodded. “A very lightweight shantung. I didn’t want anything heavy. And it doesn’t crease too easily, so it should be fine between here and the rodeo. Glenn said it’s at a big ranch near Castle Rock, and the ladies will have a tent where they can change.”  
  
“Well that makes it nice,” Louisa said.  
  
“I thought so.”  
  
Louisa sighed, “I don’t think I can stand it until Sunday!”  
  
Elinor nodded. “I know it. It’s getting harder to do my job when all I want to do is see Glenn. You feel the same way about Randy?”  
  
“I do!” the girl exclaimed. “I mean, I can be nice to the customers, but I keep hoping Randy will walk in the door. Makes me envy Delilah. She likes Don, but she can keep charming the other men. I have a hard time with it.”  
  
“Me too. Guess we’ll just have to do the best we can!”  
  
"I guess so. Sometimes I just sit and think about Randy and how sweet he is. Oh," and Louisa dropped her voice. "He kissed me in the back room last night."

"Really? Oh, my! I guess you knew Glenn kissed me in there last payday. Gertie sure knew about it."

"I knew, but I wasn't going to say anything until you did. How was it?"

Ellie sighed. "Wonderful. You?"

"Good. But you know how bashful Randy is. We'll practice as much as we can, though," Louisa answered with a laugh. "What about Glenn? He doesn't seem bashful about anything."

"I should say not. There's not a shy bone in his body. There could be a jealous bone or two, though." Her tone was speculative.

Louisa was immediately interested. "Is that so? What makes you think that?"

Ellie related the entire conversation they had at the hotel and her friend's eyes were wide when she finished.

"What did you say to him?"

"Told him he was vulgar. And he apologized right away, but..."

Louisa grinned wickedly. "But that didn't mean it didn't sound a little like a good idea, true?"

Ellie ducked her head and blushed. "True. I nearly said, 'Well, let's go upstairs and see if they live up to the rumors!' I wonder what he would have done if I'd said that." The idea was enough to send her into a fit of giggles.

"Those blue eyes would have popped right out of his head, and his mouth would've been hanging open."

"Oh, I know it! I don't think I'm brave enough to have said something like that, not really. It's more fun to think about it."

"I  know it. Well, if I'm going to get a nap in before we have to start work, I need to go ahead. Sweet dreams about your cowboy."

"You too, Louisa."

After the blonde left, Ellie undressed and lay down for a nap, herself, but all she could hear were Glenn's words, _'I care for you,' 'naked as the day we were born, screaming my name,' 'I care for you',_ and all she could feel were Glenn's lips on her hand and fingertips, and his cheek under her hand. Was this love? So soon? It very well could be, she concluded, before she finally fell asleep.  
  



	4. August in Castle Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a saloon girl gets a day off when her cowboy rides in the rodeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying the story! The songs in this chapter were all popular during this time, and would have been very familiar to the listeners. Please enjoy and leave kudos or comments if you like what you read! Thank you!

**Mid-August, 1880**

The week crawled by. Business was slow, probably because so many of the local hands were getting in practice time for the rodeo. But finally, Saturday night ended and Elinor made her weary way up the stairs to her room. She had her clothes ready to go, with her dancing dress in its pasteboard box, secured with a ribbon to keep it closed. Her name was inside on a tag, and written on the outside, too. She wasn’t taking chances. She undressed, washed her face and collapsed into bed.  
   
It only seemed a moment before Delilah was shaking her awake. “C’mon! We leave in an hour!”  
   
“Oh!” Elinor started awake. It was just light outside. “Thank you! Are you going downstairs? Will you take my dress?” she asked.  
   
“Of course. I’m getting mine, yours and Bridget’s. So shake a leg! You get to see your cowboy today!”  
   
“I know. Can’t wait,” Elinor replied. She got up and handed Delilah her dress box.  
   
“Sooner you’re ready, sooner we can get going, and sooner you can see him!” The girl was gone in a whirl of skirts.  
   
Elinor washed her face in the bowl on the washstand, and attacked her hair, so she could fix it. She thought about the long braid that Glenn liked so well and decided that was easy, so she braided her hair quickly and secured it with a length of waxed sewing thread to keep it in place.  
   
She dressed hurriedly in her favorite dusty pink calico dress and fixed her poke bonnet. Her good gloves and slippers were in the box with her dress. Her older boots would be fine for the day, since she’d be walking around outside. She picked up her little handbag, made of some sort of canvas, with cheerful embroidery. She paused, and slipped her dagger inside, along with one of her $5 coins, two handkerchiefs, her tortoiseshell comb and her coralline salve.  
   
All The Eagle’s Nest girls crowded into two stagecoaches. Their dancing dresses were secured underneath oilcloth on top of the coach and Gertie rode shotgun in the coach Ellie wasn’t occupying, which suited her just fine. The drivers chirruped to their teams, the coaches lurched forward, and they were on their way.  
   
The weather had been dry, so the road to Castle Rock was decent, and the horses made good time. It was still about three and a half hours, though. Castle Rock didn’t have a railroad yet, so the only way to get here was on the stage, or horseback.  
   
The girls were ready to get out by the time they arrived at the rodeo. The driver and Gertie went to the ladies’ tent with the dress boxes, and they were stored to wait the evening. The rodeo brought out all kinds of vendors and attractions, and they had their tents and booths set up. The place was already teeming with hands and visitors who’d arrived the night before. Elinor had no idea where to find Glenn, but he said he’d find her, and she had a suspicion he would. The girls walked around a little before finding the ladies’ tent and making sure their dresses were secured. When Elinor left the tent, she turned to go toward the vendors’ stalls. Maybe Glenn would be there.  
   
“I told you I’d find you,” said a voice behind her. She turned to see Glenn grinning at her. He wore black pants, a dark red shirt, black bandanna and his black hat. His gloves were tucked into his belt and he was so handsome, Elinor could hardly breathe.  
   
“And you did,” she answered. “Good morning.”  
   
He went to her, took her hand and kissed it. “Good morning, Sweet Ellie. Did you have time for any breakfast this morning?”  
   
“Just bread, jam and coffee is all.”  
   
“I see. That’s first, then. I’m a little hungry, too. The Dutchman over by the tack stall has bearsign and fresh coffee, always. Closer to dinner time, he makes these meat-filled dough things that are good, too. I can’t pronounce the name.”  
   
“Sounds fine to me,” Elinor agreed, and they went to the stall. Glenn paid for two bearsign, which Ellie would have called ‘doughnuts’ and two cups of coffee. A couple of kids in the back were busy keeping the enamel cups washed out and clean for more customers. They sat under the tent at a long table and Ellie dunked her doughnut in the coffee, to Glenn’s amusement.  
   
“They’re good,” he said.  
   
“They sure are. So what time does the rodeo actually start?”  
   
“About noon or so. They’ll go until about four-thirty or thereabouts, and then you ladies can go change into your dancing dresses and we’ll meet back here for supper and the dance. About a quarter past five.”  
   
“This has been the longest week, waiting for Sunday,” Ellie said. “I knew we’d have such a good time!”  
   
“I hope part of it being so long was you wanted to see me,” Glenn said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
   
Ellie rolled her eyes. “You know it was. Conceited.”  
   
Glenn chuckled. “You’re never afraid to tell me exactly what you think. If it makes any difference, my week has been long, too, and it was because I wanted to see you.”  
   
“That’s nice to know,” she said with a smile. They spent the rest of the morning walking around the vendor stalls and went back to the Dutchman’s tent for the meat pastries Glenn mentioned for their dinner. Afterward, he left to get ready for his rodeo events, and the crowd made its way to the makeshift arena and benches where the actual rodeo would take place. An Army band played the “Star-Spangled Banner” and “America” and the master of ceremonies came to the center to announce the first event: steer wrestling. It would be a little while before the cutting and roping events started.  
   
The girls from the Nest mostly sat together and enjoyed the proceedings. The first event featuring a Lazy J hand was bareback bronc riding -- with Joe. Ellie knew Joe was in the event, but as Glenn said, he was the only one crazy enough to do it. The girls cheered loudly for Joe as he mounted up, and when the gate opened, the crowd yelled as the bronco exploded out of the chute and Joe was hanging on, although he was trying to ride with some style. The judge blew a whistle, signaling 8 seconds, and two riders helped Joe away from the horse. He dropped to the ground and waved, and Ellie breathed a sigh of relief. She knew it was dangerous. He didn’t get a ribbon, but he stayed on for 8 seconds, which was more than a lot of the riders could do.  
   
The team roping event came up and Don and Tim were the first ones. The whistle blew, the calf was released and the two cowboys raced out toward it. Don roped the horns and Tim got the hind leg on the first try. Ellie knew this was a timed event, so whoever had the fastest time won. The judge had his big gold pocket watch, clicked the time and wrote it down in his notebook.  
   
Several more teams took their turn, and then Ellie saw Glenn and Brother come up to one gate, while Randy and Blackie stood ready at the other. She and Louisa screamed like banshees for their cowboys. Ellie knew Randy always took the head, since Blackie was the faster horse and could get in front of the steer. Glenn got the hind leg, since he was more accurate in his roping. The whistle blew and the horses burst through the gates at a blur. Ellie didn’t even see the calf start running, but Blackie was the fastest horse she’d ever seen. No wonder the old Ute named him Wind Dancer. Randy had the horns roped. She saw Glenn shake his loop out, Brother maintaining a steady pace. He caught the hind leg and Brother just stopped, pulling the rope taut and holding the calf. Two men sitting behind the girls were discussing the event.  
   
“How much you reckon that cowboy would let go of that pinto for? That’s a damn fine horse.”  
   
“More’n you could pay, Reece. That black horse, though. God almighty! Faster than blue lightning! Never saw a cow pony could run that fast, ever. I’d put him up against any horse in the state!”  
   
Louisa and Ellie grinned at each other. They knew the horses weren’t for sale at any price. There was a short wait while the times were ranked. The emcee came to the center. “Our winners are: third place, Don Henley and Tim Schmit, from the Lazy J, with a time of 10 seconds! Second place, Curtis McKay and Marley Sutton of the T-Bar Connected, with a time of 9.5 seconds. And our first place winners, Glenn Frey and Randy Meisner, also of the Lazy J, with a time of 8.5 seconds! Let’s have a round of applause for our winners, folks!” The crowd clapped, while The Eagle’s Nest girls whooped and yelled for “their” cowhands.  
   
Glenn was easy to pick out in his red shirt. He took his blue ribbon and tipped his hat to the crowd. Randy did the same. He wore a gray shirt and red neckerchief. He and Glenn slapped each other’s backs as they  walked out of the arena.  
   
The cutting event was the last one. Ellie thought the Lazy J riders had already done themselves proud. Finally, the judges set up the arena for cutting. Every hand drew a number, and that was the steer they had to separate from the herd. Each steer had a number painted on its flanks. This was a hotly contested event, since there was a lot of pride involved in being able to cut accurately without stampeding the herd.  
   
The emcee asked for quiet for each rider, so the crowd noise wouldn’t spook the cattle. Glenn was in the middle of the list of entrants. When his turn came, he slowly walked Brother around the herd, spotting his steer. Taking his time, Glenn let Brother have his head and the pinto daintily picked his way through the cows, moving with the herd, not against them. The only noise was the occasional word from Glenn as he directed his horse. Time wasn’t nearly as important as keeping the herd calm. Brother moved like a ghost through the group, never hurrying, but always steering his cow to the outside. Glenn was right. Brother was the smartest horse. He knew exactly what his business was inside that herd, and Glenn just allowed him to do it. In only a couple of minutes, Brother had the steer cornered and through the gate, with hardly a ripple in the herd.  
   
The men behind Ellie and Louisa clapped. “Give the ribbon to that horse,” one said, “Because that cowboy didn’t have to do a damn thing except ride.”  
   
“Hell of a cutting horse,” the other agreed.  
   
Randy did well, also, and the crowd clapped.  
   
When the emcee came to the center of the arena, he said, “Well folks, Glenn Frey and his pinto, Brother, take third place. But I don’t think any of us have ever seen a better cutting horse. He deserves some corn tonight, Glenn!” Glenn nodded in agreement as he walked Brother to the center and took his ribbon. The other awards were given and the rodeo was over.  
   
Ellie made her way to Glenn. “Congratulations!” she said. “You deserved first place in the cutting event. That herd hardly shuffled.”  
   
“Brother deserves first place. He’s the one who knows how to do this,” Glenn answered with a grin.  
   
“Good job, Randy!” Ellie waved at him. He waved back and turned red as a beet when Louisa kissed his cheek.  
   
“Supper starts soon. I’ll see you in the big tent?”  
   
“You will.”  
   
The ladies’ tent was a flurry of activity as women found their dresses, changed and held mirrors for each other so they could see to wash their faces and fix their hair. Ellie opted for a simple chignon, since that was easily fixed if her hair started to stray. She and Louisa made their way to the big tent, where supper was being served: grilled beef, potatoes and roasted ears of corn. Ellie spotted the Lazy J hands, and they all spoke to her kindly. “Glenn’s right over there, Miss Flo,” Joe said.  
   
“Thank you. Glad you stayed on that bronco!” she said.  
   
“Me too. Like riding a tornado!” he exclaimed.  
   
She approached Glenn. “Did you find us a place to sit?”  
   
“I did,” he said and turned to see her. His smile was frankly admiring. “Sweet Ellie. Don’t you look beautiful?” The dress was lovely on her. Glenn had the idea she must spend most of her pocket money on lovely clothes for Elinor -- not Flo. He approved.  
   
He led Ellie to their seats and brought their plates. He had a glass of beer for himself and lemonade for Ellie. She didn’t care for beer, he knew, and ladies rarely drank more than wine in public. Many of the attendees left after supper, so when the benches were pushed back to the edge of the makeshift wooden floor, and a bandstand set up, there was plenty of room for dancing.  
   
The first dance was the Virginia reel, which Ellie had danced many times. The band struck up “Oh! Susanna” and the dance began. With three lines of couples dancing, there was plenty of activity, but everyone stayed in their lines and the ones waiting their turn to reel off kept time by clapping and singing along.  
   
A polka followed the reel, and then a waltz, which allowed everyone to catch their breaths. As always, dancing with Glenn was nothing but wonderful. With his innate sense of rhythm, he rarely made a misstep, and he clearly enjoyed it, which was always better. Most gentlemen could take a lady for a turn around the floor, but many didn’t really like to dance, so it was always more fun when they did. After several sets, they sat down at the edge of the tent to watch the other couples. It was getting on to full dark, and the benches were shadowed, making them perfect for couples wanting to be a little closer than propriety allowed.  
   
Sitting in the darkness, Glenn took Ellie’s hand and she scooted close to him on the bench. She turned to look at him, and with his opposite hand, he took her chin and kissed her softly. Their lips clung together for a time, and then Ellie put her head on his shoulder, his arm protectively around her. It was so sweet to sit here with Glenn and just enjoy him being near. She felt his lips in her hair and he murmured, “Are you happy?”  
   
“Very much,” she answered.  
   
“So am I.”  
   
The music stopped while the band took a short break, and Tim found them. “Can you two stop making eyes at each other long enough for us to sing a couple of songs?”  
   
“Of course. I didn’t know you did this, though,” Ellie said.  
   
“Oh, when the band takes their break, anyone who can sing or play, usually will. Look, there’s Joanie  Tarpley. She’s married to Arthur Tarpley, the owner of the T-Bar Connected,” Tim explained.  
   
Glenn stood and gave Ellie a hand up, and they walked to the bandstand. “Tim, you and Randy want to help me out on ‘Lorena’?”  
   
“Sure,” Randy said and borrowed a banjo from one of the band members. Glenn took a guitar and when Mrs. Tarpley finished her song, to good applause, Glenn, Randy and Tim stepped up on to the bandstand. The guitar had a length of frayed leather lariat as a strap, and Glenn put it over his shoulder. They conferred briefly and Glenn said, “I guess everybody knows this one. Sing along if you feel like it.” He strummed a few chords, and Randy picked up the key.  
   
Glenn cleared his throat and sang,  
_“The years creep slowly by, Lorena/_  
_The snow is on the grass again._  
_The sun’s low down the sky, Lorena/_  
_The frost gleams where the flowers have been._  
_But the heart throbs on as warmly now/_  
_As when the summer days were nigh._  
_The sun can never dip so low/_  
_To mar affection’s cloudless sky.”_  
   
He sang the rest of the song, with Randy and Tim harmonizing beautifully. The song always made Ellie’s throat catch, and she saw several ladies dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs. They got a big round of applause and grinned at each other. Randy hit a cheerful chord and started singing,  
   
_“Oh, there was an old soldier, and he had a wooden leg/_  
_He had no tobacco, but tobacco he could beg._  
_Another old soldier, just as sly as a fox/_  
_He always kept tobacco in his old tobacco box!”_  
   
The crowd sang along and laughed as they finished. Tim sang, “Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair” to great applause, also. Ellie was amazed at his beautiful high tenor. He was almost a counter-tenor, she thought. In any case, his voice was perfect for the sweet, sad music.  
   
“That was wonderful, you all!” Ellie exclaimed as she and Louisa met the men at the foot of the bandstand. “I knew Glenn could sing, but I didn’t know about Randy and Tim!” Randy looked pleased.  
   
“Thank you, ma’am,” Tim said. “I’m glad you liked it.”  
   
“Oh, I did.”  
   
Gertie appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. “Hate to break up the party, but we’ve got a long ride back. Your boxes are already on the stage. We leave in ten minutes.”  
   
Ellie and Louisa nodded. Randy immediately led Louisa to the darkness outside the tent and Ellie said good-night to Tim, then turned to Glenn. “I’ll walk you to the stage,” he said.  
   
Once they were in the true darkness outside, Ellie looked to see the two stagecoaches in the distance. They had their lamps lit so they were visible.  
   
“I’m so glad you could be here today,” Glenn said.  
   
“I am too. I enjoyed it so much. And you and Randy did so well at the rodeo. I’m proud of you.”  
   
“Thank you. I’ll be back first of the month, but Cookie will be in on Friday.”  
   
“With a letter.”  
   
“With a letter,” Glenn agreed, a smile in his voice. “Now...” he said and found her lips with his. His kiss was hot and sweet, and they clung to each other for a minute or two.  
   
Ellie put her hand to his cheek and gently broke the kiss. “I have to go.”  
   
“I know. Travel safely.”  
   
“You too. Till your next letter…” and she kissed his cheek quickly.  
   
“Till then,” he said.  
   
Ellie wasn’t the last one on the stage. That was Delilah. Ellie knew she’d been somewhere with Don. Gertie stuck her head in the stage window. “Everybody here? Good. Let’s go.”  
   
The trip back seemed endless, but Ellie did nap a little. She carried her box up the stairs to her room, and when inside, she locked the door, took off her shoes, dress and corset, and took her hair down. She went to bed in her chemise and drawers, too tired to look for a nightgown. But her thoughts before she slept were made up wholly of the feel of Glenn's kisses and his body next to hers as they danced.  
   
The Lazy J riders slept in the main tent with hands from other outfits. Glenn and Randy unrolled their soogans and got ready to catch some shut-eye. The lanterns had been extinguished and the hands were tired. They’d be up before light to ride back, and would still put in a full day of work when they got back.  
   
“Hey Glenn,” Randy said, low, after they lay down.  
   
“Yeah?”  
   
“Louisa’s a nice girl, isn’t she?”  
   
“She sure is,” he replied.  
   
“And Flo’s real nice, too. She likes you,” Randy whispered.  
   
“I like her too.”  
   
“How do you know, Glenn?”  
   
“Know what?”  
   
“Know if a girl’s, you know, the girl for you?”  
   
Glenn sighed and stared at the darkness. “I don’t know. Men have been trying to figure that out for centuries.”  
   
“Is Flo the girl for you, do you think?” Randy asked.  
   
“Maybe.”  
   
“What are you gonna do about it?”  
   
“Have to wait and see, I guess,” he replied. “Let’s get some shut-eye.”  
   
“All right.”


	5. A Little Bird Told Me....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has the happiest of birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks always to those who read and leave comments and kudos. I truly appreciate it!

**September, 1880**  
  
“You know Flo’s birthday is this month,” Randy said to Glenn before they left the Lazy J for Denver.  
  
“No! How did you find out? From Louisa?”  
  
Randy nodded. “Yep. So you’d best be looking for something for her when you get to town. Louisa said Flo has all her dresses made at Miss Cynthia’s Ladies’ something-or-other, and it’s real close to that fancy hotel where you take Flo to lunch.”  
  
Glenn looked impressed. “Is that so? I’ll have to pay Miss Cynthia a visit when we get to town. What day  is Flo’s birthday, do you know?”  
  
“Umm, the tenth? I think that’s what Louisa said.”  
  
“All right. Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Glenn. Least I could do after you and Tim have helped me so much.”  
  
Glenn clapped his friend on the back and they mounted up for the ride to Denver.  
  
When they got to town, Glenn checked his pocket watch. It was past four. He probably wouldn’t have enough time to clean up, get to Miss Cynthia’s place and look for a gift before The Nest opened. He’d get up early in the morning and go before he met Ellie at the hotel for dinner.  
  
Unfortunately, no one was outside on the sidewalk at The Nest when they rode by. Oh, well. Couldn’t get that lucky every time. He sighed as they rode by the dark windows. He wanted to see Ellie so much he could taste it.  
  
“Cheer up, Glenn. You’ll see her in a little while,” Randy said.  
  
“I know. I’m just thinking about her birthday gift.”  
  
“Oh, you’re smart. You’ll come up with something,” was the optimistic reply, making Glenn smile.

* * *

  
  
Ellie wore the midnight blue satin dress she had on the first time Glenn saw her, only with a length of black cord around her hips, holding her silver dagger. She wore it well, he thought. It was properly placed, easy to hand, but still looking more like something fashionable than a weapon.  
  
Her smile was just for him as she came down the steps from the rooms above. The Nest had been a hotel, but the owner gave up and went back East, which is how Gertie could house so many girls. But it was one of the more popular saloons in Denver. They didn’t water their whiskey, the girls were pretty, and the prices for their time were reasonable.

As he always did, Glenn spoke to the ladies and they acknowledged him with knowing grins. In general, they were all glad for Flo. They liked her and wished her well, even if one or two sighed over Glenn themselves. He took Ellie’s hand. “Good evening.”  
  
“Good evening to you. You want your bourbon now, or you want to wait?” she asked, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
“I’ll wait. I want to dance with you first.” He handed her the customary fifteen dollars in gold and she pocketed the coins. They walked on to the dance floor and she held out her hands. Glenn drew her into his arms and they waltzed easily. “Two weeks is too long to see you,” he said, low.  
  
“For me, as well,” she answered. “But that’s how it is right now. We’ll have to be content with letters and the time we have together.”  
  
He nodded. “I know. But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  
  
As he guided her back to his table, he said, “So, have you read anything interesting?”  
  
“Mr. Martin keeps a lending library in his shop, and I’ve been re-reading some Shakespeare. It’s been ‘Macbeth’ this week.”  
  
“I see. ‘Double, double toil and trouble’,” he quoted. “The Hasty Pudding Club at Harvard staged it my third year there. It was very good. That’s a theater and social club,” he explained when Ellie looked confused.  
  
“Oh, I see. We did the cauldron scene at Halloween at the Athens Female Institute and we all enjoyed it. I think I’ll read ‘The Merchant of Venice’ next.”  
  
“I like that one, too. Of course, you can’t miss with Shakespeare, I don’t think.”  
  
“No, indeed.”  
  
“Your _sgian dubh_ is striking with your dress,” Glenn said admiringly.  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“I do. Anyone who might tangle with you can’t say he wasn’t warned. You weren’t hiding it. I know many of the girls hide a dagger in their bodices or boots, but you wear it so anyone can see it.”  
  
Ellie chuckled. “It’s not any use to me hiding in my boot. If I need it, I want it so I can get to it easily. I’ve had customers ask me about it. I tell them it’s ornamental. Which it is. But it’s also useful.”  
  
“It had better be. That blade is Damascus steel -- some of the finest anywhere.”  
  
“I’ll remember that.”  
  
“You should.” As he often did, Glenn took her hand and rubbed it softly with his thumb, tracing her fingers and palm lines. “I thought about a derringer, but with your small hands, a blade was a better fit.”  
  
“You were afraid for my safety?” Her voice quivered from his touch.  
  
Glenn kissed her hand softly. “Let’s just say I believe in having good insurance.”  
  
“I see. But as you know, Gertie keeps a close eye on things. I’d say we have the least trouble here of any place in town. I know it’s because the customers understand Gertie’s not afraid to use that shotgun. And as my Pa always said, you don’t have to aim a shotgun.”  
  
“He was a wise man.” He looked over at the piano player. “I think that’s another waltz.”  
  
“Sounds like it,” Ellie replied with a smile. Waltzing with Glenn was as close as she could get to an actual embrace, so she looked forward to them. So did he, and for the same reasons. Ellie fit into his arms perfectly.  
  
Once more, they had to part at the end of the evening and Glenn said, “Make sure you’re on time to the hotel tomorrow.”  
  
“I’m always on time!” Ellie exclaimed.  
  
“I know, but especially tomorrow.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You’ll find out,” he said, and he kissed her hand and said goodnight, leaving her puzzled, but in pleasant anticipation. She lay awake a long time, wondering what he was up to.

 

* * *

  
Glenn was up early and got to Miss Cynthia’s Fine Ladies’ Fashions not long after she opened the shop for the day.  
  
Cynthia herself was arranging a dress on a form when the bell over the door jingled and she looked to see who was coming in so early. Her eyes widened when she saw a man in a black suit taking off his hat as he entered the building. Who was that? Not that gentlemen didn’t visit to buy goods for their ladies, but they usually didn’t look like this man. He was of average height and build, but had a quiet, watchful air about him that many Western men cultivated. His grooming was impeccable, and when he caught sight of her, he nodded and flashed a smile guaranteed to make any female look twice.  
  
“Good morning. Welcome to my shop. How can I help you?”  
  
“Good morning. I’m looking for a gift for a lady. Obviously,” he amended with a grin.  
  
“Of course. What did you have in mind? And what’s the occasion?”  
  
“Her birthday, and I don’t really know what I’m looking for. Maybe you can help. You make most of her things. You probably know her as Flo from The Eagle’s Nest.”  
  
Cynthia’s jaw dropped in surprise. This was _Glenn!_ No wonder Elinor had her new dresses made. Well, she said he was handsome, and indeed he was! “I know Elinor very well,” she said with a smile.  
  
“Oh good. You know her name. I have to watch myself, depending on who I’m talking to. So, do you have something ready made? I’m meeting her for dinner, and I’d like to have her gift.”  
  
The woman nodded knowingly. “I have just the thing. She’s admired this on numerous occasions. But she said she couldn’t justify the expense. However, I think you’ll find it’s best quality silk.” Cynthia went to a cabinet, and reached in to produce a silk shawl. She draped it on a dress form. “What do you think?”  
  
Glenn was impressed. This was a beautiful piece. The background was cream, with embroidered flowers in shades of blue, pink and yellow along the border. Glancing at Cynthia for permission, he picked up a corner of the shawl and felt the silk. The fringe was heavy silk also.  
  
“That’s all handwork embroidery,” she said. “And the silk is flawless.”  
  
“I see that.” He ran his hand underneath the fabric and nodded. “How much?”  
  
“Well, since Elinor is one of my best customers and this is for her birthday, fifteen dollars.” She had a price tag of twenty-five on the shawl because of the quality of the silk, but Elinor was a good customer, and Glenn clearly wanted the best for her. That alone made Cynthia like him.  
  
“It’s worth that and more. I’m glad to pay it. Can you wrap it up?”  
  
“Of course. I’ll put it in a bag so you can take it with you and not worry about getting it dirty. I’ll be just a few moments.”  
  
“Certainly,” he said. He looked around at the shop. He understood why Ellie liked this place. It was inviting and charmingly decorated. Obviously, Cynthia carried fine dress goods and did quality, tasteful work. Even Ellie’s saloon dresses were lovely.  
  
Cynthia reappeared in a few minutes with the shawl in a box, wrapped in the store’s paper, and with a beautiful purple satin bow on the top. Glenn smiled. Ellie was going to love this, he knew. He paid Cynthia and she placed the box carefully in a brown paper bag with handles and gave it to Glenn.  
  
“Thank you so much," he said. "I know she’ll love it.”  
  
“I know she will, too,” Cynthia replied. “Good day.”  
  
“Good day to you, too, ma’am,” he answered and left the shop.  
  
Cynthia had a good feeling about Glenn. She only wished she could be a fly on the wall when Ellie opened her gift. Times had surely changed when a gentleman could give such a gift to his sweetheart. When she was a girl, only flowers or candy were acceptable gifts to a woman not your fiancee or wife. And he paid her in gold, not in paper bills. That was especially uncommon. But Glenn struck her as somewhat uncommon, himself. She could easily see the attraction. Elinor was such a sweet girl. She deserved a man like Glenn, Cynthia thought.  
  
Although Ellie was tempted to be just a little late, just to pick at Glenn, she was on time and stepped on the sidewalk at the Charpiot at 12:30. She went into the lobby and saw Glenn, sitting on a sofa, but clearly looking for her, his face full of mischief. He came to her and kissed her hand, as he always did, then led her to the sofa. “A little bird told me something interesting about you, Sweet Ellie,” he said.  
  
“Is that so?” she answered, but he didn’t look upset so it must not have been anything bad.  
  
“Mmm-hmmm. I heard your birthday is this month. Is that right?”  
  
“It is. It’s next week.”  
  
“I’m sorry I won’t be here for it. But, I do have something for you.” He handed her the bag.  
  
She smiled at him. “You know this wasn’t necessary, Glenn.”  
  
“It was to me.”  
  
She shook her head and took the box out. “Such a pretty bow! You went to Cynthia’s?”  
  
He nodded. “I did.”  
  
“What could this be?”  
  
“How about you open it and find out?” He was anxious to see her reaction.  
  
Ellie grinned as she undid the bow and paper and opened the box. She pushed aside the tissue paper and her eyes got big as saucers. She picked up a corner of the shawl and her eyes met Glenn’s in disbelief. “Oh, Glenn. This is… This shawl…”  
  
“Cynthia said you’ve been eyeing it for a while. Happy birthday, Sweet Ellie.”  
  
“Thank you, Glenn. I don’t know what to say. I really don’t! It’s an extravagance, though.”  
  
He shook his head. “Not to me.”  
  
She ran her hands across the heavy silk and sighed. “I’ve never had anything so lovely.”  
  
“Then it belongs with you,” he replied, and she shook her head. He could be such a charmer. “Here. Let me put it on your shoulders.” He suited actions to words and draped the shawl around her. Something about him doing that was so intimate, that when their eyes met, Elinor could swear sparks were flying in the air between them. He nodded. “Want to have our dinner now?”  
  
“I do,” she said, and he led her into the dining room, but this time, to one of the private salons. It was open to the rest of the room, to preserve propriety, but was still secluded. When they got inside, Ellie’s eyes popped. The table held a floral centerpiece, while on a side table stood a miniature cake, and a dish of chocolate ice cream over ice. She put her hands to her mouth. “Oh Glenn. This is beautiful. And too much.”  
  
“Hush. Sit down and enjoy it.”  
  
“But Glenn, really…” she protested.  
  
He stopped her words with a look, but took her hands. “Elinor, let me give you a wonderful birthday. I want to. When was the last time you truly celebrated it?” She shook her head. “That’s what I thought. So today, we’re doing just that.”  
  
“Thank you,” she whispered, overcome with emotion. She allowed him to seat her, and he dropped a kiss on her cheek as he did so.  
  
“Sweet Ellie,” he murmured in her ear, sending chills down her spine and heat to her toes.  
  
As the waiter brought their food, and they ate, Ellie knew Randy had to be right: Glenn had money. There was no way a cowhand -- even a top hand who was careful with his money -- could afford that shawl, and then, this. She was intensely curious about where it came from, and why he worked on a ranch if he was a wealthy man, but she doubted he’d tell her much, so she held her peace about it, hoping he’d eventually tell her the story.  
  
“I’ve been re-reading Mr. Verne’s book," she said. "I don’t think I caught everything the first time around. His scientific explanations made me go a little goggle-eyed, I admit. It made me a little dizzy to read them.”  
  
Glenn laughed. “I felt the same way. I thought the descriptions of electricity on the Nautilus were fascinating. They’re using it in New York now. It’s much safer than gaslight, they say.”  
  
“Well, that would be a blessing. Maybe one day, the Charpiot will be lit by electricity. Who knows?”  
  
He nodded. “That would be a sight. I hope I live to see that wonder. But a hundred years ago, who would have thought of a nationwide railroad system? We’re certainly moving into the modern age.”  
  
“Oh yes. So many things have changed, just since I’ve been here in Denver. Not much changes around home, I know from my aunt, but I suppose that’s to be expected. People aren’t moving to Mississippi, unless it’s to cheat people out of their land and whatever little money they have.” Her tone was bitter, and Glenn knew she was thinking of the man who married her mother.  
  
He took her hand. “Have you had a good birthday?”  
  
She smiled at him. “It’s been a lovely day. Thank you, Glenn. I couldn’t imagine a better birthday.”  
  
“You’re very welcome. I’m so glad you’ve enjoyed yourself. I guess it’s time for us to leave, much as I hate to.”  
  
“So do I.”  
  
He stopped at the reception desk and asked for a package on their way out. “Here. Since you ladies enjoyed the candy so much last time…”  
  
“You’d best be careful when you come back to the Nest,” Ellie answered as she took the box. “About 15 girls are going to want to kiss you.”  
  
He grinned wolfishly. “I can think of worse things,” and he laughed at her outraged expression. “But I only dance with one girl.” He lowered his voice. “And I certainly only kiss one back.” Ellie blushed and they walked outside into the late summer afternoon. The first hints of autumn were in the air, as a coolish breeze came in off the Front Range.  
  
As they always did, they stood, holding hands until Ellie’s carriage arrived. “It’s getting harder to say goodbye to you, Sweet Ellie,” Glenn said.  
  
“For me too, Glenn. I wish the Lazy J were closer.”  
  
He nodded. “So do I.” The carriage wheels came rumbling to a stop. “Till the next letter,” he said and kissed her fingertips. She stroked his cheek briefly.  
  
“Till the next letter,” she said and he handed her into the carriage. As he went back into the hotel, Glenn determined he was going to ask for fence line duty again this week. The hard work helped him sleep.

* * *

  
**Mid-September, 1880**  
  
_My Sweet Ellie,_  
  
_I hope the ladies were as pleased over the candy as they were the last time. I’m glad it makes them happy._  
  
_The days have been long. I’ve been riding the fence line again. Mostly so I can sleep at night. Thoughts of you keep me awake. They’re pleasant thoughts, until I remember how much I miss you. And then I want to drop everything and ride into town. But a man doesn’t do that when he has people depending on him to do his job. So I have to stay here until payday. But I know you understand._  
  
_I wish you could come out to the ranch one day. Jack has built it up into a good place. We could ride, or walk on the prairie. There are several spots where you could enjoy the sunset -- or sunrise, if you were so inclined. I see the sunrise most every day. I’d love to see it with you some morning._  
  
_I was so happy you enjoyed your birthday. It was my pleasure to celebrate it with you. I hope the days following have been pleasant, also._  
  
_It seems we never have the opportunity to talk as privately as I think we would both wish. Other ears and eyes are always close by. I hope we can find a time and place where we can talk unheard and unobserved. I’ll be thinking about how to accomplish that._  
  
_Two weeks cannot pass quickly enough until I see you again, dearest Elinor._  
  
_Yours always,_  
_Glenn_  
  
Glenn was determined he was going to find some way to speak to Ellie in private. There had to be somewhere they could talk unheard and still keep Ellie’s reputation intact. An idea occurred to him and he wrote an extra note for Cookie to take into town.

* * *

  
  
As usual, Ellie read Glenn’s letter in the privacy of her room -- door locked. Just the sight of his writing on the page made her heart beat faster. When she finished it, she sighed deeply. Underneath Glenn’s mysterious cowboy exterior, beat the heart of a true romantic. She took out her writing desk and located her pen and paper.  
  
_Dearest Glenn,_  
  
_The days have been pleasant, yes, but too long, missing you as I do. The first Friday of the month is the longest of the month for me. And then Friday night and Saturday are much too short. I sincerely hope you can think of some way for us to spend a little more private time together. That would be wonderful._  
  
_Riding the fence line sounds like a great deal of hard work. Please get enough rest. I find I’m wakeful also, when I start thinking about you -- which is mostly what I do these days, no matter what else I’m doing. Delilah says both Louisa and I are dreamy-eyed all the time. I’m sure she’s right. I’ve been waking up at night and reading until I’m truly sleepy. I’m just going through the motions at work. I pour whiskey, smile at the cowboys, dance with them, and talk to them. I know they’re lonely and I try to be friendly, but always, I’m thinking of you._  
  
_You told me you might be trying to turn my head. I think you’ve succeeded. I know you have, in fact. I begin and end each day thinking of you. I pray for your safety daily -- as soon as I wake up every morning. And I’d love to watch a sunrise or a sunset on the Lazy J with you. Or both. Or see the moon and stars with you. I can’t think of anything I’d rather do. Except waltz with you._  
  
_No doubt, you’ll think me silly, but it’s all true. If I’m silly, then I just am, I suppose. I am missing you, dearest. I’ll be waiting for you._  
  
_With all my affection,_  
_Ellie_  
  
She read her letter and hoped Glenn wouldn’t think she was just a lovestruck idiot, even if that’s exactly what she was. When the ink dried, she sealed it in an envelope and gave it to Julie to take to Cookie when he came by the next afternoon.

* * *

  
  
When Glenn finished helping Cookie unload the wagon, he sprinted to the cabin to read Ellie’s letter. He could feel her whole heart in her words, and she seemed to feel the same way he did. He also received a reply to his note, and felt he might have found a way for him and Ellie to talk without others poking their noses in where they didn’t belong. Maybe he could get some sleep tonight. He hoped so. He needed it.


	6. Finding a Little Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, how did Glenn manage to get some alone time with Ellie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks always for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. I truly appreciate it!

**October, 1880**

Ellie was in Cynthia’s shop, looking at winter wear. “I need a new coat or cape, or something. We had moths last spring, and there’s not enough of my old cape to use for a dustcloth!”  
  
“Oh, that’s awful!” Cynthia exclaimed. “I have a merino wool cape and bonnet in gray here. People are wanting shearling and sealskin these days, so it hasn’t sold. I’ll give you a good price for both pieces.”  
  
“Let me see them, please,” Ellie said. Cynthia brought out the items and Ellie nodded. “I think this is what I’ve been looking for. I’ll take them. Oh, what did you think of Glenn?” She grinned at her friend.   
  
Cynthia mock-fanned herself. “My stars! Where were men who looked like that when I was still looking?”  
  
Ellie laughed out loud. “He is a handsome rascal, isn’t he?”  
  
“Oh, I’ll say he is! My, my. So handsome! But, I have something to tell you. I received a note from him about two weeks ago, asking for my help. Seems like you two never have a chance to just talk when no one else is around. It’s very difficult to enjoy a romance when you’re under someone’s watchful eyes all the time, I know. So, tomorrow morning, be here at the shop at 10:30. He’ll meet you upstairs in my sitting room and have some time to yourselves. I know I don’t have to chaperone. You’re both grown, and you know how to act -- and how not to act. But if he forgets himself, all you have to do is yell and I’ll hear you.”  
  
“Oh Cynthia! That’s wonderful!” Ellie clapped her hands together. “Thank you so much! But I have to confess something. If Glenn forgets himself, I’m just apt to forget myself, too!”  
  
The older woman nodded sagely. “I can understand. If it were me, I’d probably just give in without a fight,” and she winked at Ellie, who laughed.  
  
“The temptation is there, believe me.” It was such a relief to talk to someone who was not only sympathetic, but helpful, too.   
  
“I’m sure. I’ll wrap up your cape and bonnet.”  
  
Ellie left the shop and found a carriage to take her back to The Nest so she would have time to take a nap and get ready to see Glenn. 

* * *

  
Gertie watched Flo and Glenn as they sat at a corner table. She really couldn’t say that much about him monopolizing her time. He paid for it. Delilah always managed to get most of Don’s pay, but Flo wasn’t going to take advantage of any cowboy, let alone one who held her hand and kissed her whenever the opportunity presented itself. She had a feeling this was going to end with her losing a saloon girl. It always worked out like this. Flo wasn’t the most popular girl, but she got along with the others, and she did her job. She was on time every night and rarely had a sick day. It didn’t help that every time Gertie looked at the two together, she couldn’t help but think about the cowboy who said he cared for her years ago, but when he found out she was in the family way, she never saw him again. The baby was taken by a childless couple. She didn’t think Glenn was that type, but you had to be careful. The Eagle’s Nest was an honest establishment because Gertie didn’t want other girls going the way she did. But when she saw them smile at each other, she felt the old anger and bitterness again. Hell. She wasn’t paying attention where she needed to, which was over where a poker game was getting a little loud.   
  
“You boys need anything?” she said as she ambled over to the table.   
  
They shook their heads and immediately, the noise level went down.   
  
“Have you spoken to Cynthia?” Glenn asked Ellie, once Gertie was truly out of earshot.  
  
“I have. I was by there this morning. It’s so kind of her to offer her sitting room so we can have some private time. What gave you the idea?”  
  
He shrugged. “It was just a thought and it panned out.”  
  
“Good thinking. Oh -- she said you’d better not ‘forget yourself’ up there.”  
  
Glenn chuckled at that, but his eyes were full of mischief. “Is that so? What about you? You might take a notion to attack me!”  
  
“You wouldn’t scream for help, would you?” she said dryly.   
  
He shook his head. “I don’t think I would.”  
  
“I’m so surprised,” she deadpanned. She looked across the room. “I’m glad Gertie got distracted. She was giving us the evil eye. Like we were about to do something awful.”  
  
“She’s too suspicious. Guess that what makes her good at what she does, but I feel like she’s always giving me the once over, wondering if she’s seen me on a ‘wanted’ poster somewhere.” He shuddered.   
  
Ah! An opening. “Are there any?”  
  
“What? Wanted posters of me? Not in Colorado.” He grinned at her.   
  
“Are there any anywhere else?”  
  
“They were taken down a long time ago,” he said, his voice teasing. Ellie wasn’t sure whether he was serious or not.   
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “Do you have a past?”  
  
“ _Everyone_ has a past, Sweet Ellie,” he said, as he stroked her palm. “Even you.”  
  
“You know very well what I mean. A checkered past.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. She was much too intelligent to accept prevarication. She’d be a formidable attorney, herself, he thought, and that made him smile. “We’ll say it was unfortunate and leave it there for now.”  
  
“All right. But you need to tell me, eventually.”  
  
“Eventually, I will. Let’s not miss this waltz,” he replied. He stood and took her hands. He couldn’t blame her for being curious. He’d be curious, too. No woman wanted to be with a lunatic or a killer. “I’ll come in the shop through the back. You can go in from the street. What time did she tell you to meet me?”   
  
“About 10:30.”  
  
He nodded. “That’s fine.” His voice dropped. “First thing I’m going to do is take you in my arms and I’m not letting you go for … a while.”  
  
She grinned. “Sounds like a fine idea to me.”  
  
“We should have an hour or so at least. I can’t tell you how much I’m looking forward to it.   
  
“So am I.”  
  
She managed to say good-night to Glenn and scoot up to her room before Gertie finished counting the money. She locked her door and sat on her bed, dreaming of time with Glenn with no one around.

* * *

  
  
“Good morning Cynthia,” Ellie greeted her friend as she went into the shop.   
  
“Good morning yourself,” Cynthia answered. “He’s been here for ten minutes and he's been pacing. Don’t keep him waiting any longer.”   
  
Ellie grinned. “I won’t.”  
  
Cynthia motioned to the stairs. “Just up there. Have fun.” Her grin was knowing.  
  
“I’ll do my best.” Ellie climbed the narrow stairs carefully and opened the door. There was a short entry and the sitting room opened to her right. She closed the door and before she knew it, Glenn had scooped her into his arms and simply held her. His coat lay on an armchair, and he was in his shirtsleeves, so she was even closer to him. Her arms went around him and her hands were on his back. She unconsciously caressed him and heard his hum of approval. Then, he backed away for a moment.   
  
“Good morning.” He started untying the ribbons of her bonnet. It was very much in his way.   
  
Ellie smiled at him. “Good morning to you. I'll do that,” she said and removed her poke bonnet, putting it on a side table.   
  
“Now come here,” he said, pulling her close again. Her hair was braided on top of her head, and he wanted nothing more than to take it down, but he knew he couldn’t. So, he settled for caressing the nape of her neck and the pleasure of having her fully in his arms. He finally got around to giving her a searing kiss, nibbling on her lower lip and feeling her relax completely against him. “I’ve needed that,” he said, leading her to the daybed Cynthia kept in the room for naps during her dinner time. He sat down, then said, “Sit with me.” She did and shortly found herself lying with him on the bed, cuddled in his arms.   
  
“What did you want to talk about?” she asked impishly.   
  
He kissed her again. “I’m not feeling very talkative right now.”   
  
“Me either. Strange,” she replied and snuggled against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and it was oddly soothing. She wasn’t sure how long they lay there, not talking, not doing anything except listening to the other breathe softly. It was intensely intimate, and Ellie hadn’t felt so safe in years, as she did in Glenn’s embrace. She slipped into a light doze, but could feel Glenn kissing her softly on her forehead and temple, as his mustache tickled her skin just a bit. It was heavenly.   
  
Holding Ellie like this was the sweetest torment for Glenn. But at least he _could_ hold her. It was better than only being able to kiss her hand or waltz with her. He wanted to kiss her more intimately, but he knew if he did, he might lose control and he did _not_ want to frighten her. But he could brush his lips across her forehead and her sweet face and tell her how beautiful she was.   
  
“Did you notice the new redhead at The Nest last night?” Ellie asked.  
  
He shook his head. “I only notice one girl when I’m there,” he replied, and kissed her forehead.  
  
“Thank you, but did you really not see her?”  
  
Glenn considered the question. “No. I don’t remember. Wait -- was she hanging all over Joe and Bernie?”  
  
“Yes. The Diamonds Saloon burned to the ground two weeks ago and Gertie hired on three of their girls. Two of them are fine, but that redhead -- Selena, she calls herself -- is going to be troublesome, I’m sure.”  
  
“Why do you say that?” To Glenn, her actions were not much different from any saloon girl, trying to attract a customer.   
  
“She’s always trying to start arguments between the girls. She carries tales something awful, and then cozies up to Gertie. I have as little to do with her as I can. The other two girls, Sadie and Mabel, say she did the same thing at The Diamonds. I keep thinking Gertie will see through her, and perhaps she does. But Selena’s trouble. I can feel it in my bones.”  
  
“Have you spoken to Gertie?”  
  
“No. Not yet. Selena hasn’t done anything to me directly. I don’t want to do that, unless I have to. I have the reputation of being able to get along with the girls, and I don’t want to upset that. I’d rather deal with it myself, if I can. If I can’t, that’s something else again.”  
  
Glenn was silent for a time as he thought about it. “It’s not easy when she hasn’t bothered you specifically. Especially since you can see what’s going on. Gertie’s a smart woman, though, and I can’t think that she doesn’t see it, too. Maybe she’s just biding her time before she makes any major decisions.”  
  
“You mean, she’s giving her enough rope and letting her hang herself?” Ellie replied.   
  
“Something like that, yes.”  
  
“Doesn’t make for a very comfortable situation, though.”  
  
He shook his head. “No, I’m sure it doesn’t. At least on the ranch, we can get out and away from each other if we need to. You girls are sort of penned in there together.”   
  
“And I don’t think men are as apt to snipe at each other like girls do. You just knock each other upside the head and have done with it,” Ellie said with a laugh.  
  
“The direct method is sometimes the best way, for sure.” He turned to his back and tucked an arm behind his head.   
  
“Here’s a cushion. Put that behind your head,” Ellie said and Glenn smiled his thanks. Ellie pillowed her head on his chest and Glenn clasped her hand in his, across his body. Of all the good ideas he’d ever had, this was definitely one of the best. Even her layers of petticoats and a corset didn’t keep him from enjoying the feeling of Ellie cuddled to his side. Her hand was soft and warm in his and he felt absolutely content with the world. The only thing better would be if they didn’t have to leave this place. Glenn wasn’t sure if Ellie had settling down on her mind, but he certainly did.   
  
Ellie glanced to the mantel clock. “Time’s getting away. It’s getting on toward a quarter to twelve.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
She sat up and Glenn did, too. “Should we tell Cynthia to reserve the room?” he teased.  
  
“That would suit me,” Ellie answered. Glenn stood and stretched and reached for his coat. “Here. I’ll do that,” Ellie said, and held it for him, straightening the lapels when he had it on. There was a mirror above the mantel and she put on her bonnet, tying the ribbons under her ear. Glenn came to stand behind her and she smiled at their reflection. “We make rather a handsome couple, I think,” she said, then blushed at her forward words. What made her say something like that? Glenn was going to wonder where her sense of decency flew away to.   
  
“I agree, Miss Matthews,” he answered, meeting her eyes in the mirror. “That green print is becoming to you.”  
  
“Thank you. This is the last time I’ll get to wear it, I’m sure. By next month, I’ll have my winter clothes out.”  
  
“Probably, if the weather does what it generally does in November, which is turn cold, rain and spit snow,” Glenn answered a little ruefully.  
  
“That’s the way of it. But you should be used to cold winters, living in Michigan. In Mississippi, it might snow once a year. Maybe. Rains a lot, but snow isn’t common. Denver winters aren’t easy.”  
  
“No, they’re not.” He turned Ellie around and kissed her again. “I’ll meet you in the Charpiot’s lobby. I’ll leave the back way.”   
  
“All right. See you in a few minutes.”  
  
He smiled and left the room. Ellie waited a short time, making sure her bonnet and dress were neat and unwrinkled. She went down the stairs and ducked behind a cabinet since Cynthia was with a customer. She waited, and then came as if from the dressing area. Cynthia saw her and said, “Oh, before you go!” and hurried over. “It was awfully quiet up there,” she whispered.   
  
“We didn’t have that much to say. We can talk at dinner.”  
  
“Silence has its merits,” Cynthia said and wrinkled her nose.   
  
Ellie nodded in agreement. “It does, indeed. I’ll be by again,” she said.   
  
“I’ll see you.”  
  
As Ellie walked to the hotel, she thought about their meeting. No, Glenn never overstepped any bounds. He didn’t try to manhandle her or anything of the kind. Not that she thought he would. He was far too much of a gentleman to try something like that.   
  
Glenn had a private dining room for them again. “I think we’re able to speak more freely this way,” he said, and Ellie agreed.   
  
“We might even get around to talking next time we’re at Cynthia’s instead of…” her voice trailed off.   
  
“Spooning? Maybe.”  
  
Ellie dropped her head and blushed. “You’re incorrigible,” she said, low.   
  
“Probably,” he agreed. He was on the verge of reminding her she hadn’t exactly pushed him away, but realized that was cad behavior, so he just pulled her chair out for her, kissed her cheek quickly and seated himself.   
  
As always, the food was delicious. “Every time, the chef manages to surprise me with something else,” Ellie said as she finished an airy chocolate mousse. “I don’t know how he does it.”  
  
“The French are well known for their cooking,” Glenn answered.  
  
“I suppose so. How in the world did he get to Denver, I wonder?”   
  
“I have no idea. Lots of opportunities here, though. That’s what brings people out West.”  
  
“True. For the ones not leaving something awful behind.”  
  
Glenn’s eyebrows knit together. It always came back to that for Elinor. He had a feeling he knew something of what happened in Mississippi, but he also knew she wouldn’t tell him until she was good and ready to do it. Women didn’t generally just up and leave their homes and families to travel a thousand miles alone over small matters. And the concern she had for her personal safety bothered him, too. But in reality, she probably was safer at The Nest with Shotgun Gertie than she would be anywhere else in town. As he always did, he took her hand in both of his until she calmed down. “Leave it there, then,” he said.   
  
“I do my best. We need to go, I’m sorry to say.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Glenn gave Ellie his hand into her carriage and as he kissed her hand, his eyes were eloquent. As he turned to go back to the hotel, he mentally called curses down on whoever hurt his Ellie. 

* * *

  
  
**Mid-October, 1880**

Glenn hurried to finish his letter to Ellie so he wouldn’t have to catch Cookie before he left early the next morning.   
  
_“Sweet Ellie,_  
  
 _Looks like winter may be arriving earlier than we thought it might. Early this week, we had a heavy frost, and then light snow this morning. It was mostly gone by noon, but it makes me wonder what the season has in store for us. Fortunately, something in Jack’s bones told him we needed to get the cattle down from the summer pastures and we’ve been doing that these past two weeks. We may do a little more work for the next week, to round up as many stragglers as possible._  
  
 _With the cold weather, the horses aren’t as well-behaved as they usually are. Not Brother, of course. He has excellent manners. But Ike -- that’s Don’s horse -- threw him twice on mornings this week. He was not at all amenable to being saddled. Don’s fine, but I’m glad no ladies were around to hear the cussing he gave that horse the second time it happened. The air was blue for an hour or so. Didn’t bother Ike, though. He just stared at Don with that “go to perdition” look he has. Jack said Don should sell that ‘long-barreled, useless crowbait’, but there’s no way he’d part with that animal, no matter how ornery he is. They’re a lot alike, truth be told. I gave Ike a sugar cube when Don’s back was turned, just to thank him for reminding our foreman who really runs the outfit._  
  
 _I hope your days have been going well. What about that situation you discussed with me? Any changes or new wrinkles? I’ll continue to think about solutions for it. I hope it’s been resolved, though._  
  
 _And always, my thoughts are never far from you, and I miss you each day._  
  
 _I remain,_  
  
 _Yours faithfully,_  
  
 _Glenn”_  
  


* * *

  
  
After a difficult night of dealing with Selena, Glenn’s letter the next afternoon was exactly the tonic Elinor needed. Julie brought it directly to her room, to keep the redheaded barmaid from possibly intercepting it. Gertie had been forced to have words with her about reading the notes the other girls received, but Elinor wouldn’t put it past her to try to intimidate Julie. She let the girl into her room and gave her fifty cents for the extra trouble of bringing the letter upstairs.   
  
“And Julie, you know I trust you, but please be careful when you take my reply to Cookie. Don’t let Selena see you, and if she does, lie until you’re blue in the face. I do not want her reading any of my letters. She can’t be trusted.”  
  
Julie nodded. “I understand, Miss Flo. She was born under a bad sign. I don’t like her, if you’ll pardon me for saying so.”  
  
“I completely understand, but you know you can come to me, or Delilah, or Louisa or Bridget if you have any problems with her. We’ll stand by you.”  
  
“I know you will, Miss Flo. And I appreciate it. I have a good situation here, and I don’t want to find another place to work.”  
  
“You do a good job for us, Julie, and we appreciate you.” She went to the door and peered into the hallway. “It’s clear. Scoot downstairs. And thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Miss Flo,” the girl said, as she quickly went down the back staircase.   
  
After making sure her door was locked, Ellie read Glenn’s letter and laughed out loud at the account of Don and his horse. She’d seen Ike. He was what the Mexicans called a _grulla_ , or mouse-colored horse. Really, it meant he was gray. She met him at the rodeo. She had a bit of carrot for him, which secured his friendly feelings, but she could tell he might be a little unpredictable. Brother, of course, was a perfect gentleman, as was Blackie. Joe rode a long-faced buckskin named Pacer and Tim’s horse was a handsome black-maned chestnut he called Gaucho. Their horses were their lifelines and generally, their best friends.   
  
_“Dearest Glenn,_  
  
 _Your letter was most welcome this week. It’s been a trying one, as the situation you mention has not really gotten any better; if anything, it’s worse. But I’ll explain more when I see you again._  
  
 _I’m very glad Don wasn’t hurt after his travails with Ike, but I must admit, the story made me laugh until I cried at the image. And naughty you for encouraging Ike’s behavior with a sugar cube! Thank goodness Brother isn’t prone to such tricks, or I’d have to take him to task. You tell him I said so. And I’m sure Louisa will have a strong word with Blackie if he tosses Randy of a chilly morning._  
  
 _Speaking of chilly mornings, yes, it’s been very cool. I knew that would be the last time I wore my green print until spring. As it is, I have to bundle up to go anywhere. I’m glad I took Cynthia up on her offer of the new cape and bonnet. My winter gloves are still in good shape, so at least I don’t have to buy another pair this year. I’m much afraid we’re in for a cold, very snowy winter, if these past days are any indication. But perhaps we’ll be pleasantly surprised._  
  
 _Our letters always seem to conclude with how much we long to see each other. It’s no less for me. Our time together never lasts long enough. I’ll be looking for you, dear._  
  
 _With all my affection,_  
  
 _Ellie”_  
  
She sealed the letter and hid it carefully in the locked compartment of her writing desk. Although she usually kept her room locked, she wouldn’t bet that Selena couldn’t pick it. She’d give the letter to Julie tonight so it could go to Cookie in the morning.   
  
Although Glenn always looked forward to Ellie’s letters, her concerns over the situation at The Nest were worrisome to him. But if that redhead did anything to cause Ellie trouble, Glenn would take care of the situation. He could certainly come up with enough cash to persuade another saloon owner to offer the woman a job. And he’d do it before Selena knew what was happening, and without Ellie knowing about it. He was determined on that point.


	7. Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more action here. What's Selena up to? Read on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!

**November, 1880**

A little digging by Louisa, via Randy, and Ellie found out Glenn’s birthday was in November. She looked everywhere for a suitable gift for him. She had to do something for him, even if she couldn’t treat him to dinner at the Charpiot.  
  
She prowled the shelves in a men’s clothing store, ignoring the snooty glances from the well-dressed ladies who were there with their husbands. Since it was cold weather, she wore her green wool dress and new cape and bonnet. As she looked for something she liked, the storekeeper approached. “Can I help you, ma’am?” he asked.   
  
“I’m looking for a birthday gift,” she said. She looked over to the counter with men’s toiletries. “Do you have bay rum?” she asked.   
  
“We do, and we can also create a custom scent for a gentleman.”  
  
 _There was an idea!_ Ellie thought. “That’s exactly what I need,” she said.   
  
“Let me get the man who does it.” He went to the back of the store.   
  
In a moment, a dapper, middle-aged man emerged from the back. “Good afternoon, ma’am. I’m Pernell Burton. Mr. McCluskey said you were looking for something bespoke,” he said.   
  
“That’s right, Mr. Burton.”  
  
“Well, come right over to the counter and we’ll get started. Now then,” and his voice dropped conspiratorially. “Is this gentleman your husband, or affianced, perhaps?”  
  
“No, not yet,” Ellie answered, but she was hopeful.   
  
“I see. And what is his occupation?”  
  
“He’s a hand for the Lazy J. But he was raised a gentleman, and he’s very well educated.”  
  
The little man sighed. “A scholar _and_ a cowboy! What a fortunate girl you are!”  
  
Ellie’s eyes widened. She’d heard a couple of the girls talk about men who actually preferred men, but had never met one, that she knew of. She wondered if this man were such a one. Mild shock warred with her pragmatic streak. Who better to concoct a pleasant cologne for a man? She leaned her elbows on the counter. “He has deep-set blue eyes and light brown hair. And he loves to read. And, he sings.”  
  
Another sigh. “Oh, my dear. You’ll have to bring him in someday. Does he wear any kind of cologne now?”  
  
“Bay rum, I think.”  
  
“Always a popular choice. Let’s see…” Mr. Burton said as he looked at the assortment of bottles on the shelves. He took a beaker. “I’ll start with a very light rum scent,” and he mixed and sniffed and mixed a little more. “It needs just a hint of something else.” He looked around, found one more bottle, added a couple of drops and mixed it with a glass stirrer. “How about this?”  
  
Ellie sniffed the concoction. A wonderful fragrance met her nose. It had the scent of orange, something like grass, and underneath, a woodsy note. “This is marvelous! Absolutely perfect for him!”   
  
The man beamed at her. “I’m so glad. Now, I’ll write down the recipe so I’ll remember it, and I’ll put it on file here, so when you need more, I’ll have it handy.” He took pen to paper, and wrote down the ingredients and the amounts of each. “And what’s your name, my dear?”  
  
“Ellie,” she said.   
  
“For Ellie’s gentleman,” he scribed at the top. “And filed under ‘E’ so I’ll know where to look for it.” As soon as the ink dried, he folded the paper and put it in a small file drawer. “I’ll just bottle it up.” He poured the liquid into a blue glass bottle, stoppered it with a cork and sealed it with wax, to prevent leaks. Then, he wet a label that said “McCluskey’s Gentlemen’s Furnishings” and pasted it to the outside. “It’s a custom fragrance, so it’s three dollars,” he said.   
  
She nodded. “That’s fine. Thank you, Mr. Burton,” she said and gave him one of her five-dollar coins. The man smiled and handed her the change, then carefully wrapped the bottle in brown paper, added another label from the store and handed it to her, along with the receipt. She said goodbye to him, then walked outside and looked for a hired carriage. She didn’t want to walk all the way back to The Nest if she didn’t have to. It was windy and cold.   
  
“Hey! Ain’t you one of the gals from The Nest?” asked a man who was standing outside the saloon next door. He obviously started drinking early.   
  
“Good afternoon, sir,” she said, nodding at him, automatically feeling for her dagger. With one hand, she unsheathed it, but kept it hidden in her dress pocket. She kept walking. She thought about crossing the street, but it was so muddy and the carriage office was on her side of the street.   
  
“I said, ain’t you at The Eagle’s Nest?” the man persisted, walking beside her.   
  
“I’m afraid I don’t know you sir,” she said politely. That would have been enough to quell most conversation, but this man was very drunk.   
  
“C’mon Jonesey,” another man said. “Let’s finish our game. She ain’t interested in you.”  
  
“She wasn’t last time, either. She only had eyes for that no-account cowhand.” He blocked her way. Several men looked concerned, but were pulled away by their wives.   
  
“Please let me pass,” she said.   
  
“Why? Ain’t I good enough for you? Not like you’re anything special. You’re just a saloon girl.”  
  
She looked around. “Can someone find the marshal or a deputy?” she asked. One man nodded and took off across the street.   
  
“So you’d put the law on me?” He grabbed her shoulder, but before Ellie could think, he was pulled away.   
  
“You leave her alone, you little rat turd,” said a familiar voice. Joe! The Lazy J hands must all be in town. “Slither on back into the hell-hole you crawled out of.” He shoved the man against the wall.   
  
“Or what, cowboy?” the man sneered.   
  
“Take my word for it, you don’t want to find out,” Joe answered. He had to get Flo on her way before Glenn got wind of this. Otherwise, there would be a killing.   
  
“Jonesey!” His friend caught up to them. “He’s a Lazy J rider. You don’t want no part of that kind of trouble. Come on!” He took the man’s arm. “Sorry about that, ma’am,” he said to Ellie, and then to Joe, “‘Preciate you not slitting his throat. Much obliged.”  
  
Joe nodded and offered his arm to Ellie. “What in the world happened?”   
  
“I’d been in a shop and when I came out, he just started yelling at me,” she said.   
  
“God almighty, but I’m glad Glenn didn’t see that. Otherwise, your beau woulda been in jail for sure. That man would’ve been lucky if all Glenn did was beat the sh--stuffing out of him. Not that he didn’t deserve it, but when that cowboy of yours gets started… well, it’s nothing you’d want to see.” They walked toward where Joe had Pacer tied. “Here. I’ll take you back to the Nest. It’s cold out. Hook your leg around the saddle horn and you can sort of ride sidesaddle thataway.” He helped her up on the saddle and mounted behind her. Even at a walk, it was still faster than she could walk back.   
  
When they were about a block away, she said, “You can let me off here, Joe. I can make the rest of the way back. Gertie might get ill if she saw you carrying me.”  
  
“All right. You be careful, Miss Flo.”  
  
“I will Joe, and thank you so much again.” She squeezed his hand, which made him turn pink around the ears.   
  
“My pleasure, Miss Flo. I’m just glad you’re all right,” he replied. “Glenn’ll be by this evening.”  
  
“I’m sure,” she said with a grin.  
  
As Ellie walked back to the Nest, Joe’s words hit her: “Your beau” and “that cowboy of yours.” Joe referred to Glenn as her -- well, as her sweetheart. A warm feeling spread through her and she walked through the cold, but didn’t feel it nearly as much. And it was nice to know the hands from the Lazy J could be counted on in case of trouble. Ellie thought about whether she would have been brave enough to use the dagger, had she needed to, and she concluded she would have -- but she was glad she didn’t need to.  
  
“Joe! Why didn’t you call me? That was _Flo_ out there!” Glenn yelled at his friend when he returned. Unfortunately, someone staying in the same boarding house as the Lazy J crew saw the altercation and heard Joe call the girl’s name. He came right back inside telling the story and Glenn was livid.  
  
Joe shook his head. “Look here, Glenn. You know you wouldn’t have kept your head if you’d gone out there. And Miss Flo don’t need you in jail. She was fine, and I handled it.”  
  
“Are you sure she’s all right?”   
  
Joe nodded and patted Glenn on the back. “She’s just fine. Took her back to the Nest myself. Anyway, Glenn, why don’t you just marry the girl and have done with it? Neither one of you can see straight around the other one. She’s a good woman.”  
  
Glenn grinned a little sheepishly. “She is that. I have some things to settle first, though, before we get to that point.”  
  
“Don’t wait too long.”  
  
Glenn just chuckled and went up to his room. 

* * *

  
“I’m warning you, Selena, leave Glenn alone. He and Flo have been courting since June. Don’t try it,” Delilah told the redhead before they went downstairs. Flo was still in her room.   
  
“Hmph. Cowboys don’t ‘court’ saloon girls. They pay for our time. She doesn’t own him, and I’d love to dance with him. Maybe more.” Selena’s smirk was rude.   
  
Delilah shook her head. “I’m telling you. Don’t do it. You’re a fool if you do. One of them is going to embarrass you and then you’ll remember I tried to give you good advice.”  
  
Selena tossed her head. “Keep your advice, thanks just the same. Go flirt with that foreman you like so well.” She went downstairs, hips swaying. Delilah watched her go, knowing this wasn’t going to end well.   
  
Selena saw Glenn at the bar, obviously waiting on someone. Well, she would just let Flo know he was waiting on her. She sidled up to him and he nodded politely.   
  
“Ma’am,” he said, but he kept looking to the staircase.   
  
“Well, hello there. I’m Selena. I’m new here and I’d love to make friends with you,” she said.   
  
“Thank you, but I’m waiting on someone,” Glenn answered politely. Ellie was so right about this woman. He’d bet his paycheck she’d been a line girl.   
  
“You sure are. You’re waiting on _me_!” she exclaimed, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow.   
  
At that moment, Ellie came down the stairs and saw Selena with her hands on Glenn. She knew he wasn’t pleased about it by the look on his face, but Selena’s smile was one of victory. That wouldn’t last long if Ellie had anything to say about it.   
  
Gertie saw the impending storm, but held back to see what Flo would do. The brunette had the light of battle in her eyes as she marched right over to the bar. “Evening Glenn,” she said. “Best bourbon?”  
  
“Please, Miss Flo. Thank you.”  
  
The bartender handed Flo the bottle and she poured a glass and handed it to Glenn. “There you go. Selena must not know I reserve my first Fridays just for you.”   
  
“I suppose she didn’t.” Glenn took out a ten-dollar coin and put it in Flo’s hand.   
  
She immediately slipped it in her skirt pocket and said, “Thanks for being friendly to him, Selena. We don’t need lonesome customers.” She took Glenn’s hand and said, “You can finish your drink at our table,” and led him to the table in the corner where they usually sat. She shot a look at Gertie as she walked by and jerked her head towards a fuming Selena.   
  
Gertie heaved a sigh. She didn’t need this. Still, she motioned Selena into her office and closed the door. “Listen here, girlie,” she said. “Flo’s been here for a long time, does her job, doesn’t cause trouble for me or the other girls. Glenn likes her and pays for her time. That’s his choice. He didn’t ask for you. He asks for Flo. I don’t know how things operated at The Diamonds, or anywhere else you’ve worked, but here at The Eagle’s Nest, if a girl has a customer she sees regularly, the other girls leave him alone. I’m only going to say this one time. Leave Glenn alone. Because I hate to see one of you girls not working for a decent place, I’ve given you more chances than I normally would. But you’ve caused problems here. Do it again, and you can find another saloon. Get out and get to work.” She opened the door and motioned Selena outside.   
  
Ellie glanced over and watched Selena leave Gertie’s office, sullen-faced. “Well, that took about a month longer than it should have,” she said.   
  
Glenn made a face and sipped his bourbon. “I had a feeling Gertie would step in, eventually, if she didn’t want all-out war on her hands. But why latch on to me? Selena had to know better.”  
  
Ellie grinned at him. “As you once said to me, have you looked in a mirror lately?”  
  
He laughed. “You’re too kind, Sweet Ellie.”  
  
“Ha,” she snorted. “All you have to do is bat those blue eyes in the direction of any girl in here, and she’d come running to find out what you wanted.”  
  
Glenn shook his head, then his face darkened. “Are you quite sure you’re all right? Joe said that drunken fool actually had his hand on your shoulder.”  
  
“I’m fine, Glenn. Really. I even had my dagger unsheathed when Joe came by. I’d have used it.”  
  
“That’s my girl,” he said. He had to admire his belle the rest of the night. If looks could kill, Selena would have been laid out on the floor. Ellie never said a single harsh word, but when the redhead sashayed by their table, a little too close once, the cold look Ellie shot her would freeze the blood. If Glenn hadn’t been worried what Selena might do in retaliation, he’d have been highly amused by the idea of Ellie staking her claim on him -- because that’s what she was doing.   
  
As they waltzed, he shook his head and smiled at her.   
  
“What is it?” she asked.  
  
“You sly baggage, you. You all but bared your teeth at that red-headed witch.”  
  
“She needs to remember herself around here. She’s not the boss.”  
  
Glenn chuckled. “No, she’s not. Ten-thirty tomorrow?”  
  
“Of course. Unless you had other plans.”  
  
“Not me,” he answered with a grin as they finished the dance and he bowed to her. Selena watched from across the room, seething and wanting to slap Flo until her nose ran buttermilk. It was obvious she and Glenn cared for each other, although their behavior was absolutely correct. It didn’t matter that there were other men in the place who would have gladly paid Selena for her time. She couldn’t have the one she wanted, so she was furious.   
  
At the end of the night, when the girls went upstairs, Selena pushed Flo against the wall. “You little bitch. How dare you try to compete with me! Glenn doesn’t want you. He was just being a gentleman.”  
  
The other girls were shocked -- except for Sadie and Mable. They’d seen this before. They looked at each other, wondering what to do. Delilah moved within arm’s reach, but didn’t act immediately.   
  
“Maybe you’re right. Maybe he doesn’t want me,” Flo said. “But I’m the one he asks for.”  
  
“Don’t get in my way next time, Flo.” Selena’s voice was low, ugly.   
  
“Or what, Selena?”  
  
“Or you’ll be sorry.”  
  
Only Delilah saw Flo’s hand on her dagger,  but she didn’t think her friend would seriously injure the girl, so she held her tongue.   
  
“Is that so?” Flo said, her voice quiet, menacing.  
  
“You’d better believe that’s so, you little slut.”  
  
Faster than anyone could follow, Flo’s dagger flashed and Selena stood with her bodice hanging open where the laces were cut. But more telling, there was a tiny dot of blood on her throat. “If I were you, I’d be careful who I called a slut,” Flo hissed. “Because the sorriest, most desperate slut in this place is _you_. And you’d better be even more careful about putting your paws on Glenn again. I won’t stand for it.”  
  
“I’ll tell Gertie about this,” Selena growled.  
  
“About what?” Delilah said. “We didn’t see anything, did we, girls?” The others shook their heads. “Seems to me your bodice laces were old and just broke. You need to watch yourself, Selena. You’re not the queen of the roost here, like you were at The Diamonds. We don’t hold with that kind of behavior. We don’t have to. Flo’s our friend and we stand by each other here at The Eagle’s Nest.”   
  
It finally dawned on Selena she was outnumbered and outgunned. “You win -- this time. But Glenn is too good-looking for the likes of you. I promise you he’s not interested in anything you have to offer. He can do much better.”   
  
Flo laughed. “You think so?” She held up her _sgian dubh_. “Where do you think I got this? I didn’t find it under a rock.” She slid the dagger into its sheath. “He thought I was worth a solid silver dagger. But I‘m not standing here all night. I know how Glenn feels about me. I’m not worried about you. And now, I’m tired and I want to go to bed. Good night, all.”  
  
She deliberately turned her back on Selena, unlocked her door and went inside.   
  
Delilah and Bridget stood between the redhead and their friend. “Go to bed, Selena,” Delilah said.   
  
“Oh, so you’re ‘queen of the roost’ around here?”   
  
“You’d better believe I am,” Delilah answered. “And I’m telling you to get your skinny ass in your room right now, or I’m waking Gertie up. You’ll be out in the cold -- literally. She’s kicked girls out in the middle of the night before. You wouldn’t be the first.”  
  
The two women stared at each other for a minute, then Selena went down the hallway to her room, muttering curses all the way.   
  
Delilah waited until the woman had closed her door, and she motioned Bridget, Louisa, and Sylvia into her room. When they were inside, Delilah sat on her bed. “Can you all believe that?”  
  
“I’ve never seen Flo do anything like that,” Louisa said. “Ever.”  
  
Sylvia was leaning against the wall. “I’m glad she did it. I thought I was gonna have to yank that red hair out by the roots. She’s pulled three of my regulars away from me the past month.”  
  
“Me too,” Bridget added. “I figured our Delilah would be the one to set her right, but it was sweet little  Flo. Did Glenn really give her that dagger?”  
  
Delilah nodded. “Yep. I saw she had her hand on it, but I never even saw that coming.” She laughed. “I know some gunslingers who wish they could draw that fast.” The other girls giggled at that. “Guess it’s time to get some shut-eye, since the excitement’s over for the night.”  
  
“Think Selena’s gonna let this be the end of it?” Louisa said.   
  
“If she has any sense, but I doubt she does,” Bridget answered and the others agreed.   
  
They went back to bed, but Louisa knew from Randy that Glenn wasn’t about to allow Selena to make Flo’s life miserable.   
  
Ellie lay in bed, thoroughly disgusted with herself. She should have had more self-control, but as soon as she thought about her _sgian dubh_ , she thought about how nice it would be to use it. What would Glenn say?

* * *

  
  
“Good morning,” Cynthia greeted Ellie when she came into the shop. A customer had already arrived so she just motioned in the direction of the staircase. Ellie nodded and went up to the sitting room.   
  
Once again, as soon as the door closed, Glenn fairly pounced on her, holding her close. She gave him a quick kiss and pulled away to take off her bonnet and cape. That done, she turned to him. “I probably need to return the _sgian dubh_ to you.”  
  
Well, that was unexpected. Glenn looked at Ellie curiously. “And why is that, sweetheart? It’s for your protection.”  
  
“I know, but I -- I let my temper get away with me last night and I got after Selena with it. I didn’t hurt her, but I never should have drawn it. I’m ashamed of myself.”  
  
Glenn’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. “You did what? Well, sit down and tell me all about it. I have to hear this.” He sat on the daybed and pulled her to sit next to him. “Now ‘fess up.”  
  
Ellie sighed deeply and told Glenn the whole sorry story. “I was such-- such a child! I’m so ashamed.” The whole time, she hadn’t looked at him, but he took her chin and turned her face to his. She was shocked to see merriment dancing in his blue eyes and he started chuckling, and that turned into full-blown laughter.   
  
“Oh, Sweet Ellie. I’d give nearly anything to have seen that!” he exclaimed, wiping his eyes. He saw the expression on her face and hugged her. “Dearest, that demonic woman deserved it. There comes a time when you have no other choices but to defend yourself. I’d like to horsewhip her for shoving you into the wall, not to mention for what she called you. That’s what she needs. You didn’t hurt anything except her vanity, which needed puncturing, anyway.”  
  
Ellie stared at Glenn like he’d lost his wits. “You don’t think I behaved badly?”  
  
He shook his head. “No, I don’t. I think you did what you had to do. I know you’d have acted differently if you felt you had a choice.”  
  
“That’s what worries me, Glenn. I didn’t think at all!”  
  
“Yes you did. But you let me catch her calling you a -- names again. How dare she?” He was mad clear through about that, to say nothing of Selena pushing his Ellie into the wall. But now, he drew his girl into his arms. “She’s taken enough of our time,” he said, kissing her and moving to lie down with her snuggled to him.   
  
“I have to agree with that,” Ellie said as she got comfortable. And being in Glenn’s arms was about the most comfortable place in the world, as far as she was concerned. Everything else simply faded away.  
  
As she relaxed in his embrace, Glenn smiled at the thought of  Ellie getting the dagger after Selena. She was sweet and gentle, true, but she also had grit and plenty of backbone. His cheek was against her hair and she tucked her face into his shoulder so trustingly. He knew her trust was a precious thing and he cherished it.   
  
Much too soon, the mantel clock chimed a quarter to twelve, and they reluctantly moved from the daybed. Glenn slipped into his coat and draped Ellie’s cape around her shoulders. “See you in a few minutes,” he said and kissed her softly. She nodded at him.   
  
After they ate and were waiting on the hired carriage, Glenn asked, “Did you mention that Gertie’s closing The Nest for Christmas week?”   
  
Ellie nodded. “From the 24th through the 30th. Why?”  
  
“What do you normally do for Christmas?”  
  
“Zelda cooks dinner and we get together in the bar and open gifts that afternoon. We draw names and we open those gifts.”  
  
“I see. Do you have anything to wear to a formal Christmas party and dance?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
Glenn smiled. “Then, how would you like to attend the Christmas ball here at the Charpiot with me?”  
  
“Oh Glenn! Really?”  
  
He nodded. “It’s supposed to be _the_ social event.”  
  
Ellie’s eyes were huge. A real party and a ball!  “I’d love to! That sounds wonderful!”  
  
“Then that’s what we’ll do. And I’ll collect you this go-round. I’ll send word about what time. Gertie might have plenty to say, but if she does, she can say it to me. It won’t be costing her a dime.”  
  
Ellie laughed. “As long as I have a job when you’re through speaking your piece. Looks like my carriage is here. Oh, a little bird told _me_ something interesting this time,” she said, slipping the cologne bottle in his coat pocket. “Happy birthday, dear. I hope you like it. Till the next letter...” she squeezed his hands and got into the carriage.   
  
Glenn looked after her, stunned. How did she find out…? He felt in his pocket and found the package, then went inside the hotel lobby and sat down. He unwrapped the paper and saw a small blue cologne bottle with a store label on it and stoppered with a cork. He worked the cork loose carefully and sniffed the scent. Glenn's eyebrows went up. It was a very pleasant cologne and he liked it. It was obviously something custom blended and he smiled at the thought of Ellie going to the effort of choosing something like this. His Mississippi sweetheart was a remarkable girl. Now he had to consider what to get her for Christmas.   
  
Glenn had an errand to run before he got ready to ride back to the ranch. He went to the bank first, and then to a saloon owner he knew. 

* * *

  
**Mid-November, 1880**   
  
_“Sweet Ellie,_  
  
 _I may not have mentioned it, but since I’ll be in town over Christmas, I won’t be in at the first of the month. We have to pull our weight, and it’s my turn to stay here while the other boys have a good time in town. I’ll be thinking of you the whole time, though._  
  
 _Thank you for your birthday gift. I like it very, very much. I have a confession to make, myself. I don’t remember the last time I celebrated my birthday either, so thank you. It’s a sweet reminder and I so appreciate the thought you gave to choosing it._  
  
 _My dear, I hope you’re not allowing the incident you discussed with me to weigh on your mind. I talked it over with Tim, and he feels the same way as I do. Randy knew, of course, since Louisa told him. But we’re the only ones who do know, I promise. All of us think you did only what you had to do. According to Randy, Louisa said things had been deteriorating for some time, but I hope things improve before too long._  
  
 _It’s been many, many years since I looked for Christmas with such anticipation. A month seems much too long to wait, but I’m glad to wait if it means I can see you._  
  
 _Yours faithfully,_  
 _Glenn”_  
  


He read Ellie's reply with great satisfaction.

_“My dear Glenn,_   
  
_I’m so glad you liked your birthday gift. I hope it made the day a happier one._   
  
_I’m not thinking about the incident much these days. That’s because Selena left to work at another establishment. Good riddance, I say. It’s not a very Christian way of thinking, I realize, but I wish no evil on her. I just don’t want her around me. Let her go cause trouble elsewhere. We’re all relieved she’s gone -- even Gertie. Sadie and Mabel are sweet girls, and like working here, so things have returned to normal, for which we’re all thankful._   
  
_I’ll be lonely here without you on payday, but if it means spending Christmas with you, then I’m happy to defer your visit. Like you, I’ll be anxious for Christmas this year, too, and also for the first time in a long while, I’m very much looking forward to it as a happy day._

_I’ll be waiting to hear from you._   
  
_All my affection,_   
  
_Ellie”_


	8. A Christmas to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Christmases are just better than others...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support with comments and kudos! Each is appreciated!

**Early December, 1880**  
  
 _“Sweet Ellie,_  
 _As I write, the boys are getting ready to ride into town, so I’m sending this with Randy. I’m missing you already. I’m envious that he will get to see you while I’m holding down the fort with the others here. But the boys tell me they’ll be looking after you while they’re in town. So if you need anything at all, you have only to send word to the boarding house, and someone will come running. And of course, that always applies to all the ladies at the Nest._  
  
 _I was glad to read in your last letter that the situation we discussed has been resolved favorably. I’ve been concerned, and I’m glad I don’t have to worry about it any longer. I know your relief is even greater, though._  
  
 _I was afraid the cold weather in November meant we would have a cold winter, and I may have been correct. It’s snowed for three days solid, without much of a pause. Not a blizzard, thankfully, but several inches of snow. How much snow have you received in town?_  
  
 _Every time I look at the calendar, I count the days until I’ll see you again. I expect to be in town sometime in the afternoon. I’ll leave in the morning in order to get there in plenty of time. Tim said he’d come with me, so I won’t be riding alone._  
  
 _I miss you in these short, dark days. And whenever we’re apart._  
  
 _Yours faithfully,_  
  
 _Glenn”_  
  
Randy promised he would deliver the letter to Flo as soon as he possibly could. He was glad to do it.   
  
Even though Ellie missed Glenn something awful that evening, she was very grateful for the Lazy J hands. She danced with Joe, Tim, Randy, and even once with Don. They made sure she was never by herself, and she was so grateful to each of them. They were all very dear to her.   
  
She wrote her letter to Glenn the next morning and gave it to Louisa to give Randy so he could carry it back to the ranch for her.   
  
_“Dearest Glenn,_  
  
 _I wasn’t really expecting a letter, but I was so glad to get it! Thank you!_  
  
 _We’ve had a fair bit of snow here in town. Certainly enough that it makes it difficult to get downtown until all the traffic has cleared the streets a bit. I could do without either this bone-chilling cold or the snow. Days like these make me miss the mild Decembers in Mississippi._  
  
 _I am also marking the days off until Christmas Day. I think I said in my last that it’s been many years since I actually looked forward to Christmas, but this year, I certainly am. The ball sounds wonderful, but more, spending the evening in your company is what will make the day such a lovely one. And I’m equally glad you won’t be riding that long way by yourself. I know you could, but I’m glad you don’t have to._  
  
 _I promise you that your friends made certain I wasn’t alone last evening for a moment. And yes, you impossible man, I did dance with them. But that’s what I’m paid to do, and since you weren’t there, I still had to do my job. But they were all gentlemen, as I’m sure you know. It’s a comfort to know we can rely on all of you when you’re in town. I hope one day we’re able to repay your kindness._  
  
 _Dear one, my days pass slowly, too. I miss you more than I can tell._  
  
 _With all my affection,_  
 _Ellie”_  
  


* * *

  
**Christmas, 1880**  
  
“Linen handkerchiefs! And look at the bluebirds embroidered on them! Thank you so much,” Ellie said and hugged Bridget in thanks for her Christmas gift.   
  
“Oh, you’re welcome. I’m just glad you like them,” she said.   
  
“And I love my little handbag, Flo! It’s so pretty,” Louisa added.   
  
“I saw it in the window and I thought of you, first thing,” Ellie replied.   
  
Louisa grinned. “That’s so sweet of you.”  
  
Ellie looked at the big clock on the mantel. It was 4:30. Glenn was supposed to be here by 5:30, so she needed to get ready. She nodded to Louisa and started upstairs. She was going to need help with her corset for her dress. She’d saved her money for months to afford this gown. It was the same wine jacquard material Glenn admired back in the summer, but this was a proper ball gown for a lady, not a saloon girl.   
  
Ellie held on to the door facing of her closet as Louisa pulled her corset strings. “Hold your breath! Suck in!”  
  
“I am!” Ellie gasped, and felt her stays tighten just a fraction.   
  
“That’s as good as it gets, I’m afraid,” Louisa said.  
  
“I’ll make do. Thank you,” Ellie replied.   
  
“Call me when you’re ready. I want to see this dress.”  
  
“I will.” After Louisa left, Ellie sat at her dressing table and contemplated her face paint. She didn’t need a lot; this was a proper social event, after all. But a little here and there shouldn’t be too much. She knew if she didn’t use a little rouge, that the rich wine of her dress would make her fair skin look washed out. So she applied a touch skillfully, and the end of a burnt match darkened her lash line just enough without looking “made-up”. Her faithful coralline salve would have to do for her lips, and she dabbed it on. Satisfied that she looked ready for a party without looking as though she had on a lot of paint, she nodded and put the skirt of her dress on. The jacquard silk flowed smoothly over her hips, and pulled back in the front to show a panel of cream lace tiers. Cynthia helpfully put fastenings on either side of the polonaise, rather than  in the back, so Ellie could put it on by herself. It had a square neck, edged in a narrow cream lace, and sleeves fitted to the elbow. Below the elbow were flares of the wide lace, to her wrist. All in all, it was a gorgeous gown, and Ellie knew it would be the equal of any dress at the party. It was $50 well spent.  
  
She called Louisa to see the dress, and of course, the other girls had to see it, too.   
  
“Oh my,” was all Louisa could say.  
  
“Cynthia Marsden certainly outdid herself on this one,” was Delilah’s opinion. “Glenn won’t be able to take his eyes off you.”  
  
“I just wish I had something better than this gray cape. But at least it’s wool and warm.” She donned it and her winter bonnet and went downstairs to wait for Glenn. At 5:30, a jingle of sleigh bells took her to the door. Where he managed to round up a two-seat cutter Ellie didn’t know, but Brother looked perfectly happy pulling it, and the cutter’s runners went through the snow easier than wheels on a buggy.   
  
All the girls looked out the windows and exclaimed over the snug cutter, with slightly off-color comments about the close quarters and advantages of lap robes. Ellie shushed them in embarrassment. He knocked on the door and Ellie went to answer it immediately. “Good evening,” she said.   
  
“Good evening. And to you ladies. Merry Christmas,” he said with a grin at the assembly. Just like a crowd of nosy cats. He wore a black greatcoat and his black hat. “It’s cold out there. But there’s hot bricks in the floor of the cutter, and the lap robes are warm, too.”  
  
“I want a word with you,” Gertie said, as she came from around the corner.   
  
Glenn removed his hat and coat and laid them on the bar. “Make it fast, Gertie. I don’t want us to be late.” His tone was as icy as the air outside.   
  
“Walk into the office with me,” she said.   
  
The girls watched as Gertie spoke her piece. Glenn stood, arms crossed, looking very unimpressed. She finally took a breath and he said something which obviously angered the woman, but he stopped her with a gesture. He pointed to the girls outside, and then at Gertie herself. She looked shocked. He nodded at her, then opened the door and walked out. He donned his coat and hat again and said, “Are you ready to go?”  
  
“Yes,” she replied.   
  
“You ladies have a wonderful evening,” he said, and opened the door for Ellie. She stepped outside and he handed her into the cutter and made sure the lap robes were snug around her. He even had one to tuck  around her shoulders.   
  
He climbed in himself, settled the lap robe and spoke to Brother.   
  
“What did you say to Gertie?” Ellie asked.   
  
“She was giving me friction and I told her that she depended on the patronage of the Lazy J hands, but there were other saloons in town, and she needed to remember that.”   
  
Ellie suspected there was much more to it than that, but she knew she wouldn’t get it out of him -- not yet, anyway. “I see.”  
  
“Forget that old heifer. I intend for us to have a good time tonight.”  
  
“I know we will.”  
  
“I can’t wait to see your gown. That cape covers most of it.”  
  
“I hope you’ll like it,” she answered.  
  
“I have no doubt I will,” he said, his voice a purr that made her blush in the darkness.  
  
When they got to the hotel, a boy took the reins and offered to unhitch Brother and lead him to the stable.   
  
Glenn escorted Ellie into the hotel, where a maid took their coats and Ellie's bonnet. Glenn looked at Ellie. “Merciful heavens,” he said.   
  
“What is it?” she said.   
  
“You are exquisite.” Ellie wore jewel tones beautifully, and this dress was no exception. Everything about her indicated she was a lady of quality. No one would have guessed she was a saloon girl. This was Elinor Matthews, the Mississippi belle.   
  
“Thank you,” she answered, smiling shyly.   
  
She took his arm as they went into the dining room, and he spoke to the maitre’d, who led them to their table. Candles blazed everywhere, and there was a huge buffet table in the middle of the room, featuring every kind of Christmas delicacy Ellie could imagine. There was roast turkey, vegetables, cornbread dressing, chestnut stuffing, roast beef, cold salads -- everything. Her mouth watered at the sight. She vaguely remembered wonderful Christmas dinners before the war. How she missed those days!  
  
Their waiter brought wine and water and motioned them to the buffet, where liveried servers waited to fix their plates. When they were settled at their table, Ellie looked at her plate and sighed. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had this kind of Christmas dinner.”  
  
Glenn smiled. Until he came West, he had no idea how impoverished much of  the South was after the Civil War. He’d met many people who came West because they could no longer afford to feed their families and times were hard. It was all very well to talk about the evils of the Confederacy, and how Reconstruction was a necessary hardship to quell the rebellious Southern spirit, but it was something else again to talk to men who’d never owned slaves, or had any desire to do so, but whose families were on the brink of starvation because they couldn’t find work. Glenn had no sympathy for slave owners -- it was a thoroughly evil practice, as far as he was concerned -- but he also knew children worked for next to nothing in his grandfather’s soap factory, and that was the norm. Putting children to work in factories for a penny or two a week and keeping them there when they should have been in school was every bit as evil. He wanted no part of that kind of society, either. So he reached to take Ellie’s hand. “Enjoy it,” he said softly.   
  
They ate and when the waiter came around with the dessert cart, Ellie chose a slice of chocolate tipsy cake. Glenn decided on traditional fruitcake. They drank coffee and Ellie said, “Good thing we only ate one slice of cake apiece. There’s enough shinny in one piece to make you lightheaded.”  
  
Glenn laughed out loud at that. “You’ve got a point on that one.” His eyes were twinkling and he leaned forward. “I don’t think I’m going to have to worry about anyone stealing a dance tonight,” he said softly.   
  
Ellie rolled her eyes. “No, you won’t, you incorrigible man.” Glenn’s only response was a self-satisfied smirk.   
  
Once they finished supper, they walked around, looking at all the public rooms of the hotel, decked out for Christmas, before the dancing started. The Charpiot had a solarium, where they housed a number of plants, like orchids and other exotics. It was also open, and lit with candles. As Glenn and Ellie strolled through the room, examining the various plants, they turned a corner and found themselves out of sight of the rest of the room. Glenn looked around and saw they were isolated. “Aren’t you beautiful in the candlelight?” he said.  
  
“I’m not the rest of the time?” Ellie couldn’t resist teasing him.   
  
“You --” he shook his head and taking her chin, kissed her, leisurely. No one was watching, and no one cared. But kisses they’d shared before -- even at Cynthia’s -- paled in comparison to this one, Ellie thought. He’d kissed her, nipped her lips with his, but this -- this was entirely different. This time, his tongue slipped inside her mouth, shocking her to her core, but not enough to make her pull away from him.   
  
Ellie was right about that tipsy cake. One slice was enough. The taste of it and her coffee -- and of Ellie herself -- was enough to make him drunk right then, Glenn thought as he kissed his belle. She melted into his arms and even when he took their kisses a step further, she didn’t shrink away. Making love to her was going to be wonderful. He didn’t feel too much surprise at the thought. Ellie was his, and he would marry her. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind on that score. He raised his head and Ellie looked at him, bemused, but smiling. Her face was radiant in the light, but they needed to get back to the ballroom before he let his desire get out of hand. Her mouth was already full and red from his kisses. He held her close for a moment, then tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and they made their way back to the ballroom.   
  
“I haven’t given you your Christmas present yet,” Ellie said as they walked through the lobby. “And I noticed in the solarium that you’re wearing your cologne I gave you.”  
  
“I don’t know how you came up with it, but I like it, and I think your gift is in my coat pocket. I’ll go get it. You sit right here and wait on me.”  
  
Ellie flipped him a mock salute. “Yes SIR!” she said, reminding Glenn once again that he couldn’t speak to her as his father spoke to his mother. Ellie wouldn’t stand for it. He grinned and went to the coat check room.   
  
When he returned, he had a small velvet box. “Here it is,” he said.   
  
Ellie smiled at him. “And here’s your gift,” and she drew a narrow box from her skirt pocket. She prevailed on Cynthia to put pockets in all her skirts because they were so useful. She took the little box from Glenn and opened it. Nestled on a velvet bed was an exquisite cameo brooch. She looked up at him, awed. “It’s beautiful. But Glenn, I can’t accept this…”  
  
He sat down next to her. “Yes you can. It was my grandmother’s cameo. You’re the only woman I know who’ll appreciate it and give it the care it deserves.”  
  
“But what if you meet a girl you want to marry?” It cost Ellie a lot to say that, but she forced it out, anyway.   
  
“It’s yours,” he answered, and his expression was interesting, his blue eyes gray with mystery. It piqued Ellie’s curiosity, but she handed him his gift.   
  
He opened the box to find a beautiful silver pen with ivory inlay. It was one of the finest pens he’d ever seen. “Oh goodness, Ellie. This is a striking pen. I’ve never seen one like it.”  
  
Her voice was quiet. “It seems we’re giving heirlooms tonight. I had that pen and a picture of my Pa. When he was conscripted, the patrollers allowed him to come home to pack a few things and say good-bye to us. He took me aside and gave me that pen to remember him by. He got it in Savannah, I think. But it would please me so much to know you’re using it.”  
  
Glenn took Ellie’s hands. He loved his grandmother, and always liked the cameo, and thought Ellie would like it, too. But this pen had real value to Ellie, and she wanted him to have it. He was overwhelmed and didn’t really know what to say. “Thank you, Elinor," he said softly. "But are you sure?”  
  
“I’m sure, Glenn. Merry Christmas.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” he returned, and smiled at her blush. “The dancing will start soon. We should go on in.” He stood and offered his hand. She took it and they went into the ballroom.   
  
The ball went on until midnight, and Ellie was in a bubble of happiness. She and Glenn danced most of the dances, except for the occasional break for a cup of punch or to catch their breaths. She didn’t notice some of the older couples watching them fondly, perhaps seeing themselves at younger ages. When the musicians played the last waltz and the candles were extinguished, Glenn went to hitch Brother to the cutter and he met Ellie at the hotel’s steps. She got in and once again, he tucked the lap robes snugly around her.   
  
As they drove back through the quiet streets to The Eagle’s Nest, Glenn said, “You never have sung for me. Sing something.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I want to hear you sing.”  
  
“Oh, all right.” She cleared her throat and sang,   
“O Come, all ye faithful/  
Joyful and triumphant/  
O come ye, o come ye, to Bethlehem/  
Come and behold Him/  
Born the king of angels/  
O come, let us adore Him/  
O come, let us adore Him/  
O come, let us adore Him, Christ the Lord.”  
  
Glenn smiled. “You have a sweet, clear voice. Sing the second verse with me.”  
  
Ellie felt absolutely overshadowed by his wonderful tenor, but she sang anyway, and he harmonized with her, and actually looked as though he enjoyed it. They fell silent, and, guiding the reins with one hand, he slipped his opposite arm around her shoulders underneath the lap robe and cuddled her close to his side. He slowed Brother to an easy, slow walk, and they drove back to the Nest in companionable silence, Ellie’s head on Glenn’s shoulder.   
  
Cold as it was, Ellie was loath to go inside. She was happy where she was. Glenn felt the same way. “It may be February before I can make it back to town. I’ll miss you.”  
  
“I’ll miss you, too. But I had a marvelous time. I don’t remember the last time I’ve had such a wonderful Christmas.”  
  
“I’m so glad,” he replied. He couldn’t remember a better Christmas, ever. At the sight of Ellie’s upturned face in the moonlight, he took her chin and kissed her again. “My lips are cold,” he said.  
  
“I don’t care,” she answered. And they kissed again. “Be safe, sweetheart.”  
  
“I will. The road to the ranch is clear, so I’ll be fine. But even if it snows a little, Brother’s a mustang. Doesn’t bother him a bit.”  
  
“I’m surprised he pulls this cutter so easily.”  
  
“It’s not far, and when I told him you’d be riding with us, he was fine with it,” Glenn teased her.  
  
She laughed. “I’m glad he approves.” She held her face up for another kiss, which he gave gladly.   
  
“You’ll freeze. Go on inside before Gertie starts yelling.”  
  
“Lord willing, she’s in bed.”  
  
“You’ll still freeze. I don’t want you to catch pneumonia in this cold.”  
  
“All right.” She reluctantly left the warmth of Glenn’s side -- to say nothing of the lap robes -- and turned back to him. “Good night. Until the next letter…”  
  
“Until then.”   
  
She found the key in the flowerpot and let herself in, and only then did Glenn drive away. When he got back to his room at the boarding house, he took out the pen again and looked at it. Her gift was absolutely heartfelt. Surely, it meant she loved him. He hoped so. He had some things to get in order, but then he’d propose.   
  
Ellie got ready for bed, and as she lay there, she thought of nothing but how being in Glenn’s arms made her feel. She knew she loved him. 

* * *

  
**Early January, 1881**

_“Sweet Ellie,_  
  
 _Happy New Year to you! I hope New Year’s Eve wasn’t too exhausting. I wish I could have been there to kiss you at midnight, but you know I was thinking of you. It was quiet here as the New Year turned. Not much noise but the wind blowing._  
  
 _I’m glad Cookie decided to take his trip to town a week early, so I can get a letter to you._  
  
 _I had the most wonderful Christmas I’ve ever had, because I was with you. I’ll remember this Christmas to the end of my days. As you know, we rode back the next morning, and it was cold and clear, so it wasn’t a bad ride. Tim and I stopped twice to build a small fire to warm our hands and heat a cup of coffee, so we managed well. He was glad to spend Christmas Day in town. Mrs. Moore, who runs the boarding house where we stay, always has a big Christmas dinner for her boarders. Cookie does a good job, too, but I think Tim was feeling restless and wanted to come with me. I was glad for the company._  
  
 _Sweet Ellie, I have dreamed of the sight of you in that gown, dancing with me, your face lit with happiness. I can’t wait until I’m back in Denver and can dance with you again. I miss you, dearest, so very much._  
  
 _Yours faithfully,_  
 _Glenn”_  
  
Ellie blushed as she read Glenn’s letter, even though there was nothing remotely improper about it. Maybe it was just the thought that he noticed her dress, that he liked it and was glad she was happy. But Glenn was unusual that way. He seemed to notice everything about her. Most men didn’t, in her admittedly limited experience. But that was part of his appeal.   
  
_“Dearest Glenn,_  
  
 _You must know that Christmas Day was the first truly happy one I’ve had since I was a small child. Some have been better than others, but this one was so perfect -- thank you. And Happy New Year to you, as well!_  
  
 _New Year’s Eve was tiring, of course, but with the Lazy J boys celebrating with us, it made for a much happier night. We were very crowded, but I never had a moment of unease, Any time I looked around, I saw a friend, and that was most welcome._  
  
 _We usually don’t have nearly as much business in January because of the holiday and the weather. No one wants to come in from out of town for a drink when it’s snowing outside. We only have customers who live in town, for the most part. We’re usually only open for a couple of hours, which is fine with me. It’s our opportunity to rest and recuperate._  
  
 _February can’t come too soon, my dear one. I long to hear your voice and to dance with you._  
  
 _With all my affection,_  
  
 _Ellie”_  
  
Glenn folded her missive so he could put it in his locker in the bunkhouse with the rest of her letters he saved. It was getting harder and harder to ride away from Denver, from Ellie's soft presence. He knew without a doubt he was a man deeply in love.


	9. Looking for The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crisis brings a decision.

**Mid-January, 1881**  
  
Glenn woke up with a sore throat, cough and runny nose. Damn. What a time to get a cold, he thought. He took a dose of honey and whiskey for the cough and went to the dining room for breakfast. He didn’t want much and settled for a bowl of oatmeal, which he picked at.  
  
“What’s eatin’ you, Glenn?” Don asked.  
  
“I think I’ve caught a cold. Feel like hell.”  
  
The foreman nodded sympathetically. “I ain’t feelin’ like a daisy myself. We must’ve all got it. Tim’s been hacking like a lunger this morning and Joe says he’s sick, too. They started a couple of days ago.”  
  
“Damn. Well, I can still ride,” Glenn answered.  
  
“Don’t overdo it.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
Glenn checked Brother over before he mounted up and noticed the pinto was favoring his near foreleg. “What’s going on, Brother?” he said, and took the horse’s hoof to look at it. A piece of the shoe was missing. Well, first thing to do was go see Bernie, cowhand and part-time farrier. He led Brother to the shop and felt like he would collapse before he got there.  
  
“You all right?” Bernie saw his friend looked awfully pale.  
  
“Yeah, got a cold,” Glen sniffled miserably. “Brother broke a shoe.”  
  
“I’ll fix him up. You sit down.”  
  
Glenn nodded and sat on the bench. Bernie brought him a cup of water and Glenn accepted it gratefully, thankful the Lazy J had good, sweet well water.  
  
Bernie examined Brother’s hoof and pried off the old shoe. He fitted the horse with a new one and nailed it on. “Good as new,” he said and turned to Glenn. The man was slumped over -- unconscious. Bernie ran to check him, then went to the door of the smithy. “Somebody go for the doc. Glenn’s done passed out!”  
  


* * *

  
  
“We don’t open until six. What’s going on?” Gertie saw Randy from the Lazy J on the sidewalk, with a well-dressed woman she didn’t recognize. What were they doing here at eleven o’clock in the morning?  
  
The woman said, “Mrs. Brown, I’m Annabelle Grissom -- Jack Grissom’s wife. We have a crisis and since many of your girls know our hands, we thought you might be able to help.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“It’s a measles outbreak,” Annabelle answered. “We’ve got fifteen hands down with it and we need help. These men need some nursing care. Do you have any girls who’ve had the measles who would volunteer to come? We’d compensate you.”  
  
Gertie frowned. She was a woman of business, but out here, you helped your neighbor if you could. She was also a shrewd woman. Helping now could well mean greatly increased business later on. The Lazy J was a big, prosperous spread. “Come in and let me call the girls together.”  
  
Elinor had her nose in a book when the call came to gather downstairs. She and the other girls met in the bar and she saw Randy with an older woman. He looked anxious and that made Ellie uneasy.  
  
“All right girls. Who’s had the measles? Raise your hands,” Gertie said. Nearly all of them had. “Are you willing to go to the Lazy J and help out? They’ve got an outbreak and they need nurses. You’ll be paid for your time.” Well, Gertie would, but it amounted to the same thing.  
  
“I’ll go,” Flo said. Was Glenn sick, she wondered?  
  
“I’m not surprised,” Gertie said. “Who else?”  
  
All the ladies, including Delilah and Louisa, volunteered. These men had been awfully good to them, and they were anxious to return the favor. Gertie was a little irritated that Delilah was going, since she was the most popular girl in the place, but she knew the woman had a serious itch for the Lazy J foreman, so she’d be anxious to help, and wouldn’t be worth a dime working here if he was down too, and she couldn’t see to him. And Flo, of course, was thrilled to go. Gertie had a hunch she might not get Flo back, but they’d see. She allowed six of the girls to make the trip. She still had a business to run.  
  
Annabelle clasped her hands. “Thank you all so much. I can’t tell you how much this means to us. Can you be ready to go in about an hour? We have a stage waiting for you.”  
  
“They’ll be ready. Look sharp girls,” Gertie said, and they scooted upstairs to pack.  
  
Randy was glad Louisa and Flo were coming. Just seeing Flo’s face was bound to perk Glenn up.  
  
Elinor threw several calico work dresses into her small trunk, along with underthings, hairbrush, comb, and some hair nets, comfortable slippers, her old boots, a couple of books, her Bible and the picture of her Mama and Pa. She fastened the trunk, hauled it downstairs and was ready to go.  
  
The stage was crowded with seven women, so Randy opted to ride shotgun with the driver. The trip to the Lazy J was cold and quiet, except for Annabelle giving the girls an idea of what they would be doing. The drive took four hours, and when they got out, they were all chilled and weary, but determined. Annabelle led them to a little cabin. “You’ll sleep here, since it’s closer to the old bunkhouse we’ve set up as an infirmary. We have cots for you, but if you need anything, just ask. We want you to be as comfortable as possible. The doctor comes by every morning. Thank you again for helping. Come on into the bunkhouse when you’re ready.”  
  
Before she left, Flo caught her arm. “Mrs. Grissom? Is Glenn ill?”  
  
The woman gave her an understanding smile. She knew this was Glenn’s sweetheart. “He is. He’s very sick. But perhaps you’re just the medicine he needs. And call me Annabelle.”  
  
“Thank you.” Elinor went to her trunk, unfastened it and started unbuttoning her wool dress. She stripped right down to her chemise and put on one of her old calico dresses. Nursing was hot work.  
  
“No corset?” Even Delilah was a little scandalized as she watched Flo button the dress.  
  
“I have a chemise and drawers on. Believe me, corsets will only get in the way, and these men are in no shape to care. I surely don’t. We’re forty miles from anywhere.” She threw the corset in her trunk, pulled out a net and twisted her hair into a chignon.  She wrapped in her cape, picked up a book, and in less than five minutes, she was out the door and headed to the bunkhouse.  
  
The other girls looked at each other. “She’s in love with him,” Louisa said.  
  
“Eat up with it,” Bridget agreed.  
  
“She’s right, though,” Delilah said. “We’re here to help these men. So let’s get to it.”  
  
Elinor got to the bunkhouse and entered quietly. The sick lay in their beds, in various stages of undress, although they all had some clothing on. In any case, this wasn’t the time for prudish morals. These were sick men and they needed help. At least the bunkhouse was warm and snug. The only reason Jack built a new one was because he hired so many more hands as he built up the spread.  
  
“Get back in the bed, Tim, before you fall,” she ordered the dark-haired cowhand as he staggered across the floor.  
  
“Oh, am I glad to see you,” he said.  
  
“Lie down. I’ll see what I can do for you.” He was heading for the washstand and pitcher. She poured out the old water and added fresh water from the well bucket. She poured it into the bowl and started wetting cloths. She carried the bowl with the cloths to Tim and sponged his forehead. He sighed in relief.  
  
“That feels mighty good, Miss Flo. Thank you. Glenn’s just over there.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Some of the other girls are here to help, too.”  
  
“Delilah?” Don croaked from the other side of the room.  
  
“Yep, she’s here,” Elinor replied. She went to Glenn’s bed and took a cool cloth to wipe his feverish face. He was completely broken out in the rash and she shook her head. She sponged his neck and his chest as far down as his nightshirt allowed. His eyes fluttered open and the ghost of a smile crossed his face.  
  
“I must be dreaming. You’re not really here, are you?”  
  
“I sure am. Now lie quiet” and she whispered, “sweetheart. I need to see about the others.”  
  
“Don’t leave me,” he rasped, finding her hand and grasping it.  
  
“I’m not. Just seeing to Joe. He looks like he needs some water, too.” She patted his hand and went to Joe. She sponged his forehead and neck, too. So many were feverish. She’d ask the doctor about willow tincture in the morning. It was known to reduce fever. And witch hazel to ease the itching from the rash. Joe took her hand.  
  
“I feel awful,” he said.  
  
“I’m sure you do, Joe. But here. Just lie still. You’re burning up with fever.”  
  
“I feel like it.”  
  
“Ssshh. Keep this cloth on your head and rest.” She went back to Glenn. “See? I’m here.” She sat at his side.  
  
“I’m so glad.” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “I feel better just seeing your face, Sweet Ellie.”  
  
She smiled at him. “Good.” The other girls had come in and were tending to the others, so Ellie could spend more time with Glenn.  
  
The ones who were well enough to sit up had their beds changed. The rest could wait until they were stronger. Elinor couldn’t believe so many of the hands had never had the measles, but it happened that way, occasionally. And all it took was one getting it and the rest would all have it in short order. And, as Elinor well knew, adults always had a much harder time than children. Annabelle said Tim thought he picked it up from the boarding house over Christmas, since there was a family with it staying there. And that was enough to send it through the hands like wildfire.  
  
She wrung a fresh cloth out and wiped Glenn’s face and neck again. He turned on his side to face her and clasped her hand. She put the damp cloth on the back of his neck and considered going outside to get fresh snow for the washstand bowl, so the cloths would be cool. She smoothed his hair back from his cheek and gently stroked his forehead until he dozed off.  
  
When he was asleep, she went to Joe, who tossed restlessly. She wiped his forehead, as she had the others, and sat quietly with him until he slept, also.  
  
Annabelle came in and motioned for the girls to gather in the little foyer. “Thank you all so much. Now that we’ve got everyone settled, we’ll need to split into shifts. You can take turns working at night time. We’ll do it democratically,” she said and pulled a deck of cards from her pocket. The girls laughed softly. She fanned them out.  “Everyone draw a card. Two lowest cards take the shift tonight. Then we’ll work it out for the rest of the time.  
  
Bridget and Sylvia drew the low cards, and the other women went wearily to the cabin. Elinor took off her shoes and dress and crawled into the cot. She was so tired!  
  
“Don’t you want any supper?” Delilah asked her.  
  
“No, I want to sleep. I’ll eat a big breakfast in the morning,” she said. When the other girls went to eat, it was quiet in the cabin and Elinor said a quick prayer that Glenn, although ill, would pull through. She thought about having the freedom to touch his hair and his face any time, to hold his hand. This man had crept into her heart and stayed there.  
  
Elinor was up early the next morning. Since Annabelle was worn out, she volunteered to catch the doctor and paced in the bunkhouse foyer until he arrived. When he opened the door, she fairly pounced on him. “Doctor? I’m helping Mrs. Grissom nurse these men. Do you have any willow extract for their fever?”  
  
The doctor looked a little surprised. “I brought it with me. Had four families down with measles in town and they wiped me out. I had to wait until the train brought in another shipment. Where’s Mrs. Grissom?”  
  
“Still resting. She’s had a hard couple of days.”  
  
“I see. Well, this medication can cause vomiting if not given with food.”  
  
Ellie nodded. “I was talking to Mrs. Grissom yesterday about what they could eat. I suggested chicken and dumplings. The broth is good for the ones who have very sore throats, wouldn’t you think?”  
  
The doctor pondered. “I’d say so. Try it and see how it goes. I’ll leave the willow leaf powder in dose papers, with the instructions. What did you say your name is?”  
  
“Flo.”  
  
The doctor looked skeptical at her reply, but said, “All right then, Flo. I’ll be depending on you and the other girls to make sure these men are fed and then dosed properly.”  
  
“You can count on us, doctor.”  
  
He smiled. “I know I can.” He was glad Mrs. Grissom thought to bring in reinforcements. Nursing 15 men wasn’t something she could do by herself, and the other hands had their own work to do, plus more. Ranch work didn’t stop for sickness, he knew. And if the other girls were as determined as this one, these men should get excellent care. He saw one reason for her feelings as soon as she stopped by one of the men’s beds. He was one of the sicker patients. But she smoothed his hair back from his forehead and stroked his cheek with such tenderness, and the man clasped her hand. The look they shared said it all. He left the powders and said he would be by again in the morning.  
  
Cookie and his assistant brought in a huge pot of chicken and dumplings about noon. “Well, let’s see if this can get any of them to eat,” he said.  
  
“It looks wonderful. Save a bowl for me, Cookie,” Flo said. The fragrance was absolutely mouthwatering.  
  
“I’ll do it. Let me know if you need anything else.”  
  
Annabelle was thrilled with the dumplings. “Thank you so much, Cookie. All right ladies, let’s get these men some food and medicine.” When they were all working, they had about three “patients” each, so none were too burdened.  
  
Glenn had a bad morning. He was so feverish and was a little delirious. Elinor was worried, but hoped the willow extract would reduce the fever, if she could only get him to eat a little. He was sleeping fitfully when she went to Joe, and helped him eat a bowl of broth.  
  
“That’s the best-tasting thing I’ve had in I don’t know when, Miss Flo,” he said.  
  
“I’m glad. Now, here’s a fever powder the doctor prescribed. It’s bitter as gall, but swallow it right down and I’ll have some water for you to chase it.”  
  
“I’d rather have a shot of whiskey,” he said.  
  
Flo grinned. “I don’t doubt it, and I don’t blame you.” She handed him the paper. He gamely swallowed the powder and grimaced and coughed, but got it down. He drank a glass of water and spluttered.  
  
“Worse than pickling salt!” he exclaimed. Flo nodded sympathetically.  
  
“It’ll make you feel better, though. Now let me go see about Cade.” He was her other charge besides Joe and Glenn. He was able to eat a few dumplings with his broth and she dosed him, too.  
  
Now to see if she could convince Glenn to eat. He was so weak from the fever. Annabelle had a little rolling tea cart she brought to the bunkhouse, and Elinor was grateful for it. It made conveying the food and water much easier. She rolled the cart over to Glenn’s bed and sat down gently on the side. “Glenn?” she said softly. “Wake up. I have some broth for you.”  
  
His eyes fluttered open, still bright with fever. “You’re back,” he said.  
  
“I am. I won’t leave you. But if you want to get well, you have to eat. I have something for that fever, too. Can you sit up?”  
  
He shook his head. “Don’t want to.”  
  
“I know.” She motioned to Sylvia. “Help me get him to sit up.” The girl nodded and approached the bed.  
  
“I’ll hold him if you’ll get his pillows fixed behind him,” Flo said. She put her arm underneath Glenn’s back and said, “Come on. Let’s sit up. Sylvia’s getting your pillows straight.” He protested, but her eyes met his. “For me? Please?” He nodded, and Sylvia saw the way they looked at each other. That was true love, or she’d never seen it before. They got him in a sitting position and he closed his eyes.  
  
“The room is spinning,” he said.  
  
“I’m sure it is. You’ve been flat on your back for three days,” Elinor answered. “But let’s get some nourishment in you.” It was apparent the act of sitting up wore him out, so she tucked a cloth around his neck and took the broth from the cart. “Now then, Glenn. Just let me give it to you. Don’t try to do it yourself,” she said as he feebly reached for the bowl. His expression was mulish. “Don’t be stubborn. You’re a sick man and that fever dried you out. There’s no shame in this. Now let me do this, please.” He finally opened his mouth, and she fed him a spoonful of broth. He swallowed it and sighed.  
  
“That’s pretty good,” he rasped.  
  
She smiled “It is. Cookie did a good job with it. Let’s get another bite down.” She was focused on Glenn and unaware the other girls were watching.  
  
Bridget shook her head. “I couldn’t get him to do anything last night when he woke up. But he’s meek as a lamb with Flo.”  
  
“Must be love,” Delilah whispered, and the other girls nodded in agreement. They watched as she dabbed at his mouth with the cloth when he finished eating and she coaxed him to drink the water with the willow powder in it. He gagged, but she quietly encouraged him and gave him more water, then helped him lie down again. Only Louisa saw the small kiss she placed on his forehead, and she sighed. She hoped her friend and this man would decide to make it official when he was back on his feet.  
  
A couple of hours later, Glenn sweated it out as the fever finally broke, but Elinor was there every minute, wiping his face and hands. It was as if the fog lifted, and her dear face was clear, for a change. He raised his hand to her cheek. “You’re still here.”  
  
“Yep.” She felt his forehead and his hand. “And I think your fever is down, at last. Thirsty?”  
  
“I could drink a trough full, like a camel,” he answered.  
  
That was the Glenn she knew, and Elinor rejoiced. She brought the cart with the pitcher and a glass. “As long as you can empty the glass, I’ll keep filling it up,” she said.  
  
“If it was whiskey, that’d be my idea of Heaven,” Joe said from the next bed over.  
  
“Hush,” was all Flo said, and he chuckled. Even Glenn snickered a little, which was music to her ears. He drank three full glasses of water.  
  
“I don’t know when I’ve been that dry,” he said.  
  
“Well, you had a high fever for three days. I’m not surprised. I was worried about you,” she answered.  
  
“I’m glad you were here. I -- I don’t know what would have happened to me.”  
  
“Nothing. You’d have pulled through. But you’re welcome,” she said. “Once we get all of you feeling better, this place needs fumigating and every one of you needs a bath. We don’t need dysentery to set in because you’re all so filthy. And I don't care if it's cold. Everybody gets their hair washed. We don't need lice to set up housekeeping, either.”  
  
“Once I’m stronger, I’ll look forward to that bath and clean hair, even if it is cold weather,” he said.  
  
She nodded. “I’m sure you will. You want more broth?”  
  
“Please. And I think I can feed myself this time.”  
  
“I know you can. But I’m still putting this cloth around your neck so you don’t dribble any on your front.”  
  
He ate again, albeit slowly, and with pauses every few bites. He was still weak as a kitten, but he looked relieved to be feeling better. Elinor’s relief was equally profound. She squeezed his hand and wished she could kiss him again, but too many eyes would see it. “I’m on duty tonight. I’m going to take a nap for a little while so I can be here. Looks like everyone is finally getting on the mend. I’m glad.” She kissed the tip of her finger and touched Glenn’s cheek with it. He smiled, understanding. 

* * *

  
  
Bath day came three days later. The main house had a coal-fired boiler for washing clothes, and Cookie heated water in the big iron laundry pots for the bathtub in front of the kitchen fire. Eventually, with the other hands helping out, all the convalescents had a bath, clean hair, and were able to shave. The girls cleaned the sickroom, scrubbed the floor and opened all the windows to air it out. They changed all the beds and brought in the laundry to be done. They hung it all on a makeshift clothesline strung the length of the bunkhouse. The sheets dried quickly in the warm air and with Cookie and his hands, they had the beds re-made in short order for those who still needed a little extra nursing. Glenn gratefully dressed and made his way back to the main bunkhouse and his own bed, thankful the rash was nearly gone. What a misery it was! After a long nap, he woke and saw it was late afternoon. He was missing Ellie and wondered where she was. He put his greatcoat on and started for the stables. He hadn’t seen Brother since he got sick. He knew the other hands had taken good care of his horse, but he wanted to see him.  
  
Elinor was in the stables, which she found her second day. They were newly built and warm, and it was here she went when she needed to be alone. Brother really did like her, she discovered, and she came to speak to him, feed him a sugar cube, and let him know how Glenn was doing. She’d swear he understood every word. Now she stood at the window in front of the building, weary, watching the winter sun set and dreading going back to Denver. She was more thankful than she could express that Glenn was truly healing -- that all the hands seemed to be doing well. She’d bet they were leaving tomorrow, but she wanted to stay here.  
  
She sighed heavily, and heard the door open. Before she could turn around, she felt warm arms come around her gently. Glenn nuzzled her neck and cheek. “I thought you might have discovered the stables,” he said.  
  
“Found them early on,” she answered.  
  
He kissed her cheek. “Have you been keeping Brother company?”  
  
“I have. I’ve been to see him every day.”  
  
“Thank you. I needed to see him, too. Brother!” At the sound of Glenn’s voice, the pinto had his head over the stall door and was nickering. They walked to the stall and Glenn rubbed the horse’s nose and spoke to him. He gave him a carrot bite and Brother nosed him affectionately.  
  
“Are you glad to see Glenn?” Elinor asked the horse, and he came to her immediately and nosed her shoulder. She patted his soft muzzle and reached to scratch around his ears. He huffed in pleasure and nudged her again.  
  
Glenn grinned. “The horses always know.” Then he looked at Ellie. “Where’s your cape, sweetheart? You must be cold.”  
  
She shook her head. “Well you don’t need to be out here, either, for your information. Go back to the bunkhouse where it’s warmer. Now. That’s an order.”  
  
Glenn chuckled and pulled her close.  “I have my big coat and muffler on, Sweet Ellie. With that and you in my arms, I’m plenty warm. I can’t thank you enough for making the trip out here. You didn’t have to, you know. You’re right. I’d have pulled through.”  
  
Elinor looked at him. “Glenn, if no one else came and I had to steal a mule and ride bareback and astride out here in six feet of snow to be with you, knowing everything I owned would be on the sidewalk outside Gertie’s when I got back, I’d have stolen that mule anyway.” Her face was serious.  
  
“And why is that dearest Elinor?” His voice was gently teasing.  
  
“Because I love you, and if I’m a bad woman for saying it first, then I just am,” she retorted, and the smile on his face was incredulous as he pulled her closer.  
  
“You do? And if I said I loved you too, and you’ve made me a happy man, what then?”  
  
“Then I’m a happy woman,” Elinor answered.  
  
Glenn’s face was joyful as he took her hand and led her to the bench along the back wall. She sat down and he moved to kneel in front of her. Her eyes widened and she went all hot and cold at the sight. He took her hand. “Sweet, sweet Ellie. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  
  
“Oh yes!” she exclaimed and leaned down so she could kiss him. Their lips met and he moved to sit on the bench. Glenn pulled her into his lap and they kissed desperately, Ellie clinging to him, not caring if anyone came in and saw them. She didn’t know everything about this man, but she knew enough to know she loved him, he loved her, and he would keep her safe. She nestled her head against his shoulder and he stroked her hair. He wrapped his coat around her so they would both be warmer.  
  
She looked up at him. “I need to tell you something. But I need to know first: if I am not-- not a virgin, will that change your feelings?”  
  
He shook his head. “No. Never.” This was no surprise to him. He knew she’d been hurt. “You can tell me or not. I won’t force you.”  
  
“I know you won’t. But I need to tell you. Not long after I returned from school, my mother’s stepson had the idea that he was going to marry me. He was a lunatic and I had no intention of allowing that. So, he -- he…” her voice broke.  
  
“He forced himself on you?” Glenn’s voice was cold. That bastard. He’d better stay out of the Denver area or Glenn would cheerfully shoot him.  
  
“Y-yes. He broke into my bedroom one night and um, he did it.” She hid her face in Glenn’s coat for a moment, but then went on. “It was several times that night, and he promised he would be back again and again. I believed him. So the next day, I packed a bag and said I was going to see my aunt in Corinth. I got our neighbor to take me to the train station. The lunatic was gone to his father’s land office all day, so I knew I’d be in Corinth before he could get to me, and he’d never get past my aunt’s front door. I told her what happened.”  
  
“Did you bring charges against him?”  
  
“It happened in my room. He was right when he said no one would have believed me, since I didn’t scream for help. The knife at my throat stopped that.”  
  
Glenn held her tighter. Correction. If that piece of shit ever came to Denver, Glenn would make sure he died a long, miserable death. Shooting was too good for him. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Sweet Ellie, my love, you’re safe from him now.”  
  
She gave Glenn a watery smile. “I know. Anyway, I found an advertisement for a man here in Denver wanting a bride and mother for his children. Aunt Elinor -- I’m named for her -- paid my way out here. I found out quickly he was crazy, but since he didn’t spend any money to get me here, I left and found my situation at The Eagle’s Nest.” She sighed. “And I was more or less content until this handsome, blue-eyed cowboy came into my life and stole my heart.” She smiled at him.  
  
He returned her smile. “And here, I didn’t know contentment until I danced with a brown-eyed girl in dark blue satin. And I felt like I’d come home,” he replied and kissed her again.  
  
“You’d better be promised to her, Glenn, or I’ll kick your tail seven ways from Sunday,” Don said from the stable doorway.  
  
Ellie laughed. “He is, Don. He asked and I accepted.”  
  
“There’s a shock,” the foreman deadpanned. “Well, congratulations. All right. Cold as it is, don’t guess I have to tell you to keep your clothes on.” He went to speak to Ike, who actually looked pleased to see him.  
  
“Go find Delilah,” Elinor laughed. When Don left the stable, she said, “I don’t know how she feels about him. She’s apt to keep him on a string.”  
  
Glenn shrugged. “Ehhh, he doesn’t want to be roped anyway -- not right now. No telling how long they’ll keep company before they finally decide to make it legal.” He kissed her softly. “Me? I didn’t want to wait. Put a ring through my nose and lead me around, sweetheart. I don’t mind.”  
  
“Silly man,” was all Ellie said before Glenn made speech impossible again.  
  
A few minutes later, he said, “That brings up something else. I don’t want you going back to work at The Eagle’s Nest. You’re promised to me, now.” She wasn’t a saloon girl anymore. She was his fiancee.  
  
“I don’t want to go back. But where will I live? I can’t stay in the bunkhouse!”  
  
Glenn laughed. “Not hardly. No, what I had in mind was this. You stay in the main house for a couple of days until I’m up for the ride and we’ll go back together on the stage. I’ll talk to Gertie and you can spend the night there, pack your things, and say good-bye to your friends. I’ll get the license that day. Next morning, we’ll send your trunk to the Charpiot. We’ll see the preacher and get married, and then we can honeymoon at the hotel. How does that sound?”  
  
“It sounds wonderful -- and like you’ve been spending some time planning this, you rascal.”  
  
“What else could I do, lying there?”  
  
“Can you be away from the ranch for several days?”  
  
He nodded. “I won’t be in any shape to do ranch work for a couple of weeks or more. Jack’s already said we can live in the main house, and we may for a while, but I want to sit for the bar examinations and be able to hang out my shingle as a lawyer in Denver. Set up my own practice. Or join one for a while, anyway.”  
  
“That would be wonderful. If that’s really what you want to do.”  
  
“I’ve punched cows long enough. I’m ready for something else now. And I’ll have a wife, and maybe a family to think of, eventually. I’m getting a little anxious to get started on that family part,” he said, low, and kissed her. Ellie slipped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, as he pulled her as close as her skirts would allow, and put his hands on her back. He drew back and his eyes were twinkling wickedly. “No corset? I didn’t notice earlier. Oh, you bad, bad girl.” He brought her mouth to his again.  
  
Ellie couldn’t decide what his words did to her. She could feel a rush of heat down to her toes. “A corset just got in the way when I needed to help you boys, she murmured against his lips.”  
  
“That wasn’t a complaint,” he said, his tone velvety.  “I was thinking about the feather beds at the Charpiot.”  
  
“Is that _all_ you think about?” Elinor said.  
  
“When you’re in my arms, all soft and warm, yes.” His mouth claimed hers again and Glenn kissed her jawline, down her neck and back up, where he gently nibbled her earlobes.  
  
Ellie could hardly breathe; every nerve ending felt like it had caught fire and was sizzling. But she didn’t want it to stop. Everything he did felt so wonderful.  
  
He drew a ragged breath. “I need to quit this. I don’t want our first time to be in a stable,” Glenn said. “You’d better get back to the girls. But Ellie, love, you’ve made me the happiest man in Colorado.”  
  
She kissed him softly. “I’m happy too. Good night, darling.”  
  
“Good night.” Another kiss and he walked her back to the cabin, then went on to the bunkhouse. God almighty, but it was cold!  
  
When Ellie got inside the cabin, the girls pounced on her. “Don couldn’t keep a secret if his miserable life depended on it,” she groused, knowing the foreman's first stop had been to tell Delilah the news.  
  
“Tell us all about it!” Delilah said, so Ellie recounted the story of Glenn’s proposal to the girls, and they squealed with delight.  
  
“And you all knew my name wasn’t Flo, but it’s Elinor. Glenn calls me Sweet Ellie.”  
  
Louisa sighed in delight. “Oh, that’s so romantic! And you’re to be married when you get back to Denver? He’s not wasting any time, is he?”  
  
“Not a bit,” Ellie said with a laugh.  
  
Delilah was sitting next to Ellie on her bed. “Now, Fl-- Ellie, do you know everything you need to know about being with a man?” It was a fair question. Women often went into marriage with little or no idea of what to expect, and were sometimes injured or badly frightened on their wedding nights.  
  
“I know the basics of it,” she said a little shyly.  
  
The black-haired girl nodded. “Well, that’s more than some girls, for sure. But no matter what you’ve been told, it can be good for the wife, too. Especially if you have a man who’s interested in making sure you get something out of it. I think Glenn’s one of those men. But you still need to know a few things.” And the girl proceeded to explain more about the act of intercourse than Ellie ever knew, or thought she’d ever need to know. The other girls listened carefully, one or two throwing in a tidbit of advice now and again.  
  
After the lights were turned out, Ellie lay awake for a while, thinking about Glenn, about his proposal, his kisses -- everything. He knew she wasn’t a virgin, but he still wanted her. She couldn’t believe it, but she was so grateful. Not only did she not have to be afraid, but she had a man who loved her, and one she loved with all her heart.  
  
Glenn also received a round of congratulations, and a little ribbing when he got back to the bunkhouse, but he really didn’t mind. He was entirely too happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to spoil the chapter by giving anything away, so here are my notes. First, thanks again to all my readers! I appreciate each of you.
> 
> Next, my research on measles comes from the Mayo Clinic's website and the CDC. In 1880, most people did have measles as children, but if you had a group of adults who'd never had it, the outcomes could be ugly. Adults usually suffer from "childhood" diseases much more than children do.  
> 
> 
> Because it is so contagious, it's possible to catch it just from being in the same room with someone who's shedding virus. Complications are more common in adults, and can include "life-threatening pneumonia and brain inflammation, middle-ear infection, severe diarrhea, and sometimes death" (Source: National Foundation for Infectious Diseases).  
> 
> 
> Also, because record-keeping was so sketchy in that day and age, a person might not know if he or she had ever had measles, especially if the parents or siblings weren't around to ask. Since it was so common to get it as a child, most people assumed they'd had it by the time they were adults, and wouldn't have worried much about being around someone who did have it.  
> 
> 
> Willow bark powder is the forerunner to aspirin. It was commonly prescribed by this time. Aspirin hadn't quite arrived yet. It was one of the only reliable, safe medications a doctor had to bring down a fever at this time.  
> 
> 
> So there's your history lesson. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know in the comments!


	10. Just Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Day finally arrives...

**Mid-January 1881**

 

“I don’t know what anyone thinks we’ll get up to in a stage in this cold in four hours!” Ellie exclaimed, when Louisa said she was riding back with the happy couple. They were packing to go back to Denver the next morning. 

 

Louisa laughed at that. “Honestly? I don’t know either. It’s too cold to do much of anything. I’m just glad the road’s clear all the way back. But I promise I won’t tell on you if you decide to cuddle under the lap robes.”

 

“You’ll be too busy cuddling with Randy to care about what we’re doing,” Ellie said with a grin. 

 

“Maybe,” Louisa answered with a chuckle. “But if they’re willing and available and it means you stay warm, why not take advantage?”

 

“No arguments there,” Ellie answered. “So has Randy asked you yet?”

 

“Well, we’ve talked about it. He wants to have some money put by so we can make a good start. I’m doing the same thing.”

 

“That’s wise. Oh -- I know I’m five inches taller than you are, but if Cynthia can re-make any of my things to fit you, you’re welcome to them. Except for that wine jacquard. I don’t think Glenn’s going to let me part with that one,” she said with a smile. 

 

“I don’t blame him. You look beautiful in it. But thank you so much! So, did you ever think you’d find anyone like Glenn?” Louisa asked. 

 

Ellie sighed. “No, I never did. Maybe some old coot who had too many children and needed a wife, but never did I ever think I’d catch the eye of a man like him. You know, that witch Selena was right about one thing: he could do better. I don’t know of a woman in her right mind who would turn him down. I don’t know what in the world he sees in me, but I’m glad he does.”

 

Louisa squeezed her friend’s hand. “You’re a wonderful girl, Ellie! You’re kind and generous, and you’ve got more book learning than any woman I ever met. I don’t think he could do a bit better!”

 

“Thank you. I appreciate you saying that.”

 

“It’s true! I mean, nobody’s perfect, but it’s plain as the nose on your face that Glenn loves you to pieces. And you love him. What do you think you’ll disagree about the most after you get married?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. We both like to be right, and Glenn does have a moody streak. I haven’t seen it much, but I’m sure if we live together long enough, I will. Sometimes I’m not as careful about my money as I should be. And you know I have a long fuse on my temper, but when it runs out...” She shook her head. 

 

“When it runs out, people end up with their bodices hanging open!” Louisa laughed. Ellie shook her head at that, but Louisa said, “No, it was so funny, Ellie! And she deserved it! I hear Selena’s at the Brass Nickel, making their lives miserable. I wouldn’t wish ill on her, but I’m glad she’s gone!”

 

“Me too. I’m surprised one of those girls hasn’t slit her throat by now.”

 

“Well, I did hear she woke up with about half her hair whacked off!”

 

“No!” Ellie exclaimed. “Bet that cut into her profits.”

 

“I’ll bet it did, too.”

 

The girls went to bed, laughing. Ellie couldn’t wait to get to Denver, now. She was going to be a bride! 

  
  


* * *

The next day, Glenn escorted Ellie to The Eagle’s Nest and talked to Gertie. She wasn’t happy about the situation, but admitted Ellie had done a good job and she couldn’t keep her from happiness. The girls wanted to give her a small going-away party that evening after they closed. So she and Glenn had dinner at the Charpiot again. This time, they had a private, enclosed dining room for two. 

 

When they finished eating, Glenn stood and said, “You were wondering what I was doing this morning besides getting the license.” He took a box from his pocket and knelt in front of her. He opened the box and showed her a beautiful ring. It was an iridescent opal with a small diamond on either side. He looked up at her. 

 

Ellie was stunned. “It’s too beautiful, Glenn. Really.”

 

He smiled and took it from the box, then picked up her hand and slipped it on her finger. “I love you, Elinor. I should have gotten this weeks and weeks ago, but you have it now. And you’ll have a wedding band to keep it company by this time tomorrow.”

 

“I can’t wait,” she whispered. “I love you, too.”

 

Later, after the Nest closed, the girls had a party for Elinor. Each had a small gift for her, and a great deal of advice concerning wedding nights and the management of the male species in general. Even Gertie had a gift for her, and a gruff but kind farewell. 

 

Several of the girls helped Ellie pack up her things and as she lay down in her room for the last time, she thought about the events that brought her here, and how Providence, apparently, had redeemed something evil for something wonderful. 

 

* * *

The next morning, Elinor was almost too excited to eat any breakfast, but she managed some bread, jam and coffee. She had butterflies going a mile a minute in her stomach. She and Louisa were to meet Glenn, Randy and the minister at the church. A courier from the Charpiot had already been to pick up her few things and she looked one more time in the mirror to make sure her dress and bonnet were neat. She put on her cape and hugged the girls, said her good-byes, and then she and Louisa went out into the cold morning. 

 

The church was only about a 10-minute walk, but the wind was sharp, and Elinor was glad for her wool dress and flannel union suit as they hurried to the building. “Glenn better not be out in this wind,” she said, as they approached the church. “I’ll horsewhip him if he is.”

 

Louisa laughed. “I see someone -- it’s Randy. He’s the lookout, I expect.” She waved at him and he came to meet them. He kissed Louisa quickly and grinned at Elinor.

 

“Glenn’s inside, about to have kittens. I swear, I’ve never seen him so nervy. I think he had some idea you were going to get cold feet.” Randy shook his head.

 

Ellie laughed. “I do have cold feet. Freezing, in fact. But I’m marrying him this morning, come fire or famine! Let’s go inside. At least it’s out of the wind.”

 

“Preacher came in and got the stove going, so it’s not too bad,” Randy replied. 

 

They went up the steps and opened the door. Glenn was waiting in the entryway. He saw Ellie and his smile was like sunshine. “Good morning,” he said, his voice a little shaky.

 

“Good morning. Did you think I wouldn’t come?” Her tone was gently teasing. 

 

“A man doesn’t get married every day,” was his reply, and Ellie chuckled as she and Louisa took their wraps off and draped them over nearby pews. 

 

The minister came from the back. He wore what looked like a white linen stole over his black suit and smiled at Ellie. “Are you the bride?” he asked. 

 

“I am,” she answered and extended her hand. She liked him. He had graying hair and a mustache, and a wise, but mischievous look about him.

 

He took her hand warmly. “Reverend Thomas Buchanan. It’s a blessing to be here this morning,” he said. 

 

“I think so,” Ellie replied.

 

“Well, let’s not keep your groom waiting any longer. He was looking a little green earlier.” His eyes laughed. 

 

“That’s for sure, Preacher,” Randy snickered. Glenn shot him a sidelong glance, but he took Ellie’s hand and they stood before the altar. 

 

When Rev. Buchanan pronounced them man and wife, Glenn gave Elinor a chaste kiss and a smile. He handed the reverend a folded bill, which he accepted with thanks. “Be good to each other, children, and God will bless you.”

 

“Thank you, Reverend,” Elinor said and they left the church with Randy and Louisa. Louisa hugged her friend and Randy looked over at Glenn. “For the bride,” he said and placed a gentle kiss on Ellie’s cheek. 

 

Glenn just laughed. Now that it was all over, he was feeling equally relieved and elated. “You all have a good time in town today. My  _ wife _ and I have some appointments to keep.”

 

Ellie blushed at the word, but smiled, too. It felt wonderful to be Elinor Matthews Frey. “Where to first?” she said, tucking her hand into his elbow as they walked. She was proud of her handsome husband, and saw the looks the other ladies gave him as they passed by. 

 

“Daniel Henry’s photography studio. I thought we could sit for a wedding portrait.”

 

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea! It’s been at least fifteen years since I had my portrait made.”

 

“Well you will today.” 

 

Daniel was very kind and warm and put Ellie at her ease right away. They sat for several poses and he asked, “So how did you meet?”

 

Ellie looked a little sheepish and said, “I was a saloon girl at The Eagle’s Nest and Glenn’s a hand with the Lazy J -- Jack Grissom’s spread.”

 

“Is that so? Well, I have an idea. I keep some costumes here for people who want them. How would you like to be the saloon girl with your cowboy one more time, just for fun?”

 

Glenn started to protest, but Ellie said, “I’d love to. Come on Glenn. It’s just us.”

 

He saw the light in her eyes. “Oh, all right.”

 

Daniel even kept face paint in his studio, and Ellie transformed into Flo one last time. Although the dress she wore was more in keeping with the costumes Delilah used to wear, with its very low neckline. She even had her dagger at her waist, which made Glenn smile. He put chaps and a gunbelt on over his suit, then added a neckerchief, long duster coat and his own black hat. Thus attired, they sat for a few more poses, which included Ellie sitting on Glenn’s knee, and one with her arms draped seductively around his neck. Upon reflection, Glenn thought he might like to see those, after all. 

 

When Ellie had her own clothes back on, and the paint washed off, she went back into the studio area. 

 

“Well, Mr. Frey, I’ll get these printed up and I’ll send you the finished portraits out to the Lazy J. I think you and the missus will be real pleased with them.”

 

“I’m sure we will be, ” he answered. 

 

As they walked down the street, Glenn said, “I think you had fun sitting for your portrait.”

 

“So did you. Admit it,” she said and nudged him with her elbow.

 

He laughed. “All right. I did. Oh -- we also have an appointment at the bank. Some things I need to take care of.”

 

“That’s fine,” Ellie replied.

 

The Denver Bank and Trust was as fine as its name implied, and while Glenn spoke to one of the men at a desk near the door, Ellie looked around at the wood paneling and noticed the marble floors. Good Lord. 

 

“You’ll be seeing Mr. Cheatham. He handles your account,” the man said. 

 

“Thank you so much,” Glenn answered. 

 

Shortly thereafter, a tall, distinguished gentleman appeared from a corner office and introduced himself as Asa Cheatham. He ushered them into his office. As Glenn and the banker talked, Elinor found Randy was right: Glenn had money, and a lot of it. He and the banker were discussing investments, but Glenn started the proceedings by giving Mr. Cheatham a copy of his updated will, which left everything to Elinor, in case he died before she did. 

 

Finally, the banker turned to Elinor. “Mrs. Frey, I hope you understand at least a small part of these transactions,” he said.  _ As if she were incapable _ , she thought. “You’re a wealthy woman now. I’m sure your husband has told you this, but it bears repeating.” Actually, Glenn never said a word about it, but when they were alone again, Elinor intended to say plenty about it. She shot Glenn a look. His expression was neutral.

 

“I’ll have my husband explain it in detail later, thank you, Mr. Cheatham,” she replied. And he would. Oh, he definitely would. 

 

Glenn didn’t like his wife’s tone; it didn’t bode well for him, but he had his reasons for not telling her everything. 

 

When they left the bank, they walked in silence for a little while. Glenn could tell Ellie was irritated, but she said sweetly, “I’m going to see Cynthia. Why don’t I meet you back at the hotel?”

 

“All right. If you buy anything, have her send the bills to Mr. Cheatham and he’ll take care of it. We have the suite on the third floor. I’ll see you there.”

 

She nodded and Glenn leaned in to kiss her cheek. She whispered, “You’re in trouble, Mr. Frey. I expect an explanation.”

 

“Absolutely,” he answered.

 

She smiled at him and crossed the street to Cynthia’s shop. Glenn watched her go with a little apprehension, but felt he could explain everything to her satisfaction. 

 

“Cynthia! So good to see you!” Elinor greeted her friend. 

 

“Elinor! What brings you here?”

 

She grinned. “I need a trousseau. I got married this morning.” She held up her left hand, with its new rings.

 

Cynthia squealed, “You  _ are _ married! So you finally brought Glenn around to the idea! Not that he needed much convincing, I don’t think. How wonderful! Come back here and let’s talk about it.”

 

Elinor smiled. “Do you have anything ready-made as a dinner dress? We’re honeymooning at the Charpiot, and I know dinner is somewhat formal.”

 

“Oh yes. Let me see,” Cynthia said, as she looked through a wardrobe of dresses. “I had a rancher’s wife return several things a few days ago. Wasn’t pleased with them.” The modiste sighed. “But there are two or three things I think would suit. She’s about your size. Here. This dark green silk is lovely. And it will complement your skin and hair beautifully.”

 

“Glenn likes me in what he calls the jewel tones,” she agreed. 

 

Cynthia nodded. “He has excellent taste. But I knew that already.” A thought hit her. “Wait -- wasn’t Glenn’s outfit the one with the measles epidemic?”

 

“It was,” Ellie replied. “He was pretty sick for several days. But he’s fine, now. Or on the mend, anyway. We’ll be at the hotel for at least two weeks because it’ll take him that long to get his strength back so we can go back to the ranch.”

 

“Ah. So you’ll be living on the ranch from now on?”

 

“Not necessarily. Glenn went to Harvard to be a lawyer, and he wants to open a practice here, eventually.”

 

Cynthia was impressed. “Is that so? Well, well. Now do you like the green dress?”

 

“It’s gorgeous. I guess I need to try it on to see how well it fits.”

 

“Certainly.” They went to the dressing area and Cynthia helped Elinor try on the garment. “My goodness! How lucky. It’s like I made it for you!” she exclaimed. The dress fit smoothly through the waist, and had a high collar that split in the front to a deep V. It had elbow-length sleeves trimmed in matching velvet. The skirt didn’t have a large bustle, but it was ruched in the back to a sweep train. The velvet also trimmed the hem in the front of the skirt. 

 

Elinor turned in the three-way mirror. “It’s beautiful. I can’t understand why the woman didn’t like it -- but I’m glad she didn’t. It’s perfect. Really.”

 

“I also have a carved fan that will look lovely with it. And my dear, you’ll need something for your wedding night.” She gave Elinor a knowing grin.

 

“Do you have anything?”

 

“I do! Something straight from Paris last week. I have a friend who sends me things occasionally. They call it a ‘peignoir’ set. I warn you -- it’s a bit scandalous.”

 

Elinor giggled in spite of herself. “I’ll have to see it, at least, then. That sounds too good not to see!”

 

“Wonderful. I’ll be right back. Oh, first,” and she unfastened the dinner dress. “Go ahead and take this off. I have one more dress to show you, anyway.” She left and Elinor shed the dress, then looked around at the other fabrics and half-finished gowns on the racks. 

 

“Here it is!” Cynthia hung up the robe on a convenient hook. 

 

“Lord, have mercy,” Elinor breathed. “Is that silk?”

 

“It is. But let me show you the chemise.” She draped the filmy garment over her arm and hung it up, too. 

 

Ellie’s eyes went wide. “That  _ is _ scandalous!” The robe was pink silk charmeuse, but that chemise…  It was a pink silk chiffon that was nearly transparent. The sleeves were short flutters of silk and the front laced like a corset with pink silk ribbons. “I’d feel like Fatima with the seven veils!”

 

Cynthia laughed. “You wouldn’t be wearing it long, I guarantee. No man could resist that.”

 

Elinor grinned at the thought of Glenn’s face when he saw her wearing -- well, almost wearing -- it. She looked at her dressmaker. “I’ll take it. What’s the other dress?”

 

“I thought you’d like it. The other is a winter street dress. You probably need another one.”

 

“That’s a good idea,” Elinor said and smiled. The thought of long winter days with Glenn was much more attractive than the thought of those days without him. 

 

Cynthia hung up the second dress. “This is a very lightweight merino wool in what they call ‘Prussian blue’, which I think you’ll wear very well.” The lines and cut were simple, but tasteful. “I need to finish this, but I can have it done by the end of the week. To start out, I’m guessing you’ll want another spring dress or two, and one ball gown. You never know what invitations you might get. One more dinner dress and new underthings.”

 

Ellie nodded. “That should be enough for now. I have several calico dresses, already.” A thought struck her and she grinned. “And matching slippers for all the dresses, if you don’t mind. I have a good pair of winter boots. But I’d also like a heavier winter coat. Can you have one done in two weeks?”

 

“Of course. I’ll make a note. And you’ll need another two or three serviceable nightgowns. I have one ready that you can have today. Oh -- and stockings. A dozen pairs in cotton and perhaps half a dozen in silk?”

 

“That sounds fine. Send all the bills to Mr. Cheatham at the Denver Bank and Trust.” Ellie didn’t even ask for a total. Let  _ that _ teach Glenn to keep secrets!

 

“I will. Let me wrap up these things. I’ll have the green silk pressed and I’ll send it all to the Charpiot.” She helped Elinor dress again and hugged her. “I’m so happy for you. Come back to see me when you’re in the family way and I’ll have some lovely things for you.”

 

Elinor laughed at that. “Who knows when that might happen?” She wasn’t sure she could have children after what the lunatic did to her. She just didn’t know. 

 

“When it does, I’ll be here!” 

 

Ellie paused before she left. “Cynthia, I have to thank you again for your support, and for letting us use your sitting room. It wasn’t much time, but it was so precious to both of us. It was like we could breathe when we were up there.”

 

Cynthia hugged her friend once more. “You’re so welcome. I can’t tell you how glad I am that it worked out so wonderfully well!”

 

They said goodbye and Elinor went to the hotel. Fortunately, it wasn’t a long walk, but she was chilled through by the time she got there. That new winter coat was going to come in handy. Glenn said they were in the third floor suite. She climbed the stairs and when she got to the third floor, she found the door to the suite and opened it. Her jaw dropped. The place was huge. It took up nearly the whole floor! There were thick carpets on the shiny parquet floors, with beautiful light fixtures and oriental wallpaper. The furnishings were equally lavish. 

 

“Welcome,” Glenn said. He was comfortable in a leather armchair. “Look around. Tell me if you like it.”

 

“I like it, I can tell you already,” she said. There were two bedrooms, each with its own little sitting room and a large bathroom, along with the main sitting room. One bedroom also had a dressing area with closets and a vanity table and full-length mirror. Elinor went back into the main room where the big stove kept the place toasty warm. 

 

“Did you buy anything at Cynthia’s?”

 

Ellie’s face was deceptively innocent. “A few things I needed,” she said.

 

“That’s fine,” he answered, but something about her tone and the look on her face made him think Mr. Cheatham’s eyes were going to pop when he saw the bills. He thought he might have just learned something about what happens when a man keeps things from his wife.

 

Ellie sat on the ottoman in front of Glenn’s chair and he folded his newspaper. She stared hard at him. “Start talking,” she said. 

 

He sighed. “Well, I told you my father was a successful attorney. He was. Very successful, and he came from money. My great-grandfather opened a soap factory and made his fortune. Father went into law, and when grandfather died, Father inherited a large part of the estate, since he was the eldest. My uncles took over the factory and they and their sons are reaping the profits from it now. My two sisters are married, and Father gave them generous wedding gifts, but I’m the only son. So, Father’s estate came to me. He didn’t want to do it, since I’m considered an outlaw in Michigan, but Mother talked him into it. It’s all on deposit at the Denver Bank and Trust.”

 

“And why are you an outlaw in Michigan?”

 

“I killed a man.” There. It was out. Finally. 

 

“I see. What happened?” Elinor didn’t sound badly upset -- just curious.

 

He shrugged. “I was protecting a um, young lady.”   
  


“A whore?”

 

Glenn nodded. “I -- knew her. And this man was trying to force her outside and was abusing her. She didn’t deserve that. So I called him out. He came after me with a knife. I broke his neck. Since I was acting in self-defense, and to defend the girl, the judge didn’t send me to prison, but he did tell me to get out of town, and preferably, the state. He said the ‘civilized streets of Detroit didn’t need a vigilante on the loose.’ I went back to Europe for a while, and then came west. I picked up my job with the Lazy J in Fort Worth. Jack had just sold a herd of cattle, and was short on riders. So, I rode back to Denver with him, and I’ve been here since then.”

 

Elinor leaned forward and took Glenn’s hands in her own. “Why didn’t you tell me all this sooner? I told you everything.”

 

“Maybe because I wanted you to think I’m a better man than I am,” he answered. 

 

“You’re a good man, Glenn. Most men would have just let that scoundrel rape that girl, just because she was a whore. But you couldn’t let that happen. I don’t think less of you for that, believe me.”

 

He smiled at her. He should have trusted his Ellie more. He thought she’d understand, but there was always this niggling fear... “Thank you.”

 

“And the rest?”

 

“About the money?”

 

Ellie nodded. 

 

He shrugged. “It’s easier to be a cowhand than a man with money. But I guess I kind of showed my hand, didn’t I?”

 

She chuckled. “You could say that. I knew you must have some money squirrelled away somewhere. Cowboys generally don’t have the ready cash to hire private dining rooms at places like this. I figured you hadn’t won the poker game of the decade, or struck gold or something. You went to Harvard, so I knew you had to have a fair amount of money in your family.”

 

Glenn shook his head. “I don’t think I fooled you for a minute, did I? You knew better.”

 

Ellie grinned at him. “Well, I knew you were a real cowboy, or you wouldn’t be with Jack Grissom’s outfit. But I also knew you were born to do something else. But how many here in the West did other things before they got here? And you don’t ask about a man’s past. But I was sure you’d eventually tell me. I didn’t think I’d have to wait until I married you, but since you did get around to it, I’m satisfied.”

 

He laughed. “You’re something else, you know that?” He leaned back in his chair. “Come here.”

 

Ellie stood and Glenn caught her hand and pulled her into his lap. “What do you want?” she teased him. 

 

He grinned wickedly. “I want to hold you here. Until our dinner gets here, anyway. I thought we’d go down to supper, but we’d have dinner up here. Room service is a wonderful thing.”

 

“It is,” she agreed.  “But there’s not hardly enough room for both of us in this chair.”

 

“That’s why you’re in my lap,” he answered. 

 

She kissed him quickly and then wriggled out of his grasp. He looked a little upset, but she said, “I’d like to get these boots off and put on some warm slippers. My feet are freezing.”

 

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry!”

 

“No, it’s all right, love.” She went into their --  _ their _ \-- bedroom and found one of the hotel’s maids had already hung up her dresses and even set her slippers to warm in front of the stove. Now  _ that _ was service! Elinor unlaced her boots and took off her stockings, damp from the snowy streets, and dried her feet. She gratefully slipped them into the cozy slippers and sighed in relief. 

 

She also went to the necessary and was greeted with an unwelcome surprise -- her monthly visitor had arrived. She cursed fluently under her breath. Of all the inconvenient times… Worse, how would she tell Glenn? How did a woman discuss such a thing with a man, even though he was her husband? At least she wouldn’t have to send out for anything, since she had plenty of things here. And since there was a maid, she could have everything laundered, although she hated the thought of anyone else having to deal with it. But that was life, she supposed. 

 

She washed her face and glared into the mirror. “This was  _ not _ supposed to happen!” she groused. 

 

By the time she went back into the sitting room, dinner was waiting and they ate. Glenn was much more cheerful now. Ellie supposed getting his secrets out in the open relieved his mind and made him feel better. So, she was willing to listen as he talked about traveling in Europe and especially, to some of the locations in England where “Jane Eyre” was set. 

 

“There are some wild and beautiful places in England,” he said. 

 

“How long were you there?”

 

“Oh, for nearly a year. I saw a fair bit of the country, and Scotland, too. Then I went to France, Italy and Switzerland. How would you like to visit those places, too?”

 

“It would be so wonderful! I never dreamed I’d ever be able to go to Europe!” Elinor exclaimed. 

 

“Well, we can. I’d love to take you and show you all the places I’ve been. I know I’d enjoy myself much more with you than I did as a bachelor.” 

 

“You say the word and I’ll pack my trunk!” she answered with a laugh. 

 

When they finished eating, Elinor yawned and Glenn said, “You’re worn out. Go lie down for a nap. I’ll wake you in plenty of time for supper.”

 

She nodded in agreement. “I _am_ tired. A nap sounds delightful.” She stood, kissed Glenn and made her way to the bedroom. She burrowed under the quilt and was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.

  
  


* * *

It dawned on Elinor as her maid, Maggie, helped her dress for dinner, that because of her monthly condition, she wouldn’t be wearing the peignoir set for her wedding night. She sighed as the cheerful Irish girl fixed her hair. 

 

“What is it, Miss Elinor?” the girl asked. 

 

“I have a -- a problem, Maggie,” Elinor answered, her brow wrinkled. She was glad to have another woman to discuss this with.

 

“What’s troubling you, ma’am?”

 

“You know that my husband and I just married today. Well, I didn’t even think of it when we made our plans, but, well, I can’t be um, private with him tonight. My monthly started today.”

 

Maggie shook her head. “That’s a shame, mum. Eve’s curse on us, a pox on the old lass!” 

 

Elinor grinned at that “And it’s always an inconvenient curse,” she grumbled. 

 

“It is that, Miss Elinor. But your husband will understand.”

 

“How can I  _ tell _ him?” The very idea made her blush to her toes. 

 

Maggie shrugged. “He’s a grown man. Knows you don’t find babies under cabbage leaves. You just say, ‘An’ don’t be after pawing me tonight, mister. It’s my woman’s time.’ 'Tisn’t as if you can turn it on and off -- more’s the pity.”

 

Elinor laughed at the idea of telling Glenn to keep his paws to himself. “Thank you, Maggie. I appreciate your help.”

 

“You’re welcome, Miss Elinor. It’ll be right -- you wait and see.”

 

When Elinor walked out into the main room, Glenn was sitting on the sofa, reading. “Well?” she said. 

 

He looked up and his mouth dropped open. He went to her and took her hands. “Oh, Sweet Ellie,” he breathed. “You’re beautiful. So beautiful.” And she was. Cynthia sent over several things that afternoon, and this dress must have been with it all. The dark green silk turned Elinor’s skin to ivory and her hair gleamed in a braided coronet on top of her head. 

 

“You think so?”

 

“I do.” He walked around her. “I’m kind of speechless.”

 

“You’re  _ never _ speechless,” Ellie said with a twinkle in her eye.

 

“First time for everything.” He offered his arm and she took it and they went to the dining room. 

 

Although Ellie enjoyed their supper, Glenn could tell she was preoccupied. He hoped she wasn’t terrified at the prospect of their wedding night because of what that bastard did to her. But they would just have to do the best they could, even if it meant delaying things. Glenn had a very private conversation with Annabelle about it, and she advised waiting, if necessary. 

 

“When Ellie trusts you, she’ll be fine. Give her time, if she needs it,” had been the older woman’s wise counsel. 

 

Glenn was willing to wait, but when his wife looked so lovely in the forest green silk dinner dress she wore, with her hair on top of her head, showing off her neck, all he could think about was making love to her. Knowing he might need to wait didn’t mean he liked the idea. 

 

When they reached their suite, Glenn opened the door for her. “You’ll want some time to yourself, I’m sure,” he said. 

 

Here it was. “Well, about that,” she began as they walked inside.

 

“Are you afraid?” he asked. 

 

Elinor shook her head. “No, well, a little, but it’s not that. It’s that -- oh, I don’t know how to say it.”

 

“What, sweetheart?” Now, Glenn was genuinely puzzled, and a little concerned. 

 

“My, um, current physical -- situation -- means I can’t...” her voice trailed off miserably. 

 

Glenn looked terribly confused, then the light dawned. “Oh! I see.”

 

Elinor looked at the floor. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“No, no, darling. It’s life. It’s not as though you can control it. Are you feeling well, otherwise?” He asked because he remembered his youngest sister being terribly ill at that time of the month. 

 

“Mostly. I’m a little out of sorts, but I’ve had a big day, so I’m sure I’m just tired.” She smiled at him. 

 

“So am I, if I’m being honest. I asked Maggie to draw a bath for you. Ring for her and she can help you undress and you can bathe, then I’ll bathe and we can go to bed and rest.” He kissed her gently. 

 

“Thank you, Glenn, for being so understanding.”

 

“I love you, Ellie. Go bathe, sweetheart.”

 

“All right.” She went into the bedroom and rang for Maggie. The girl was in the other sitting room and appeared right away. She helped Elinor undress and bid her a cheerful good evening before leaving. 

 

Elinor sat at her dressing table to brush her hair after her bath. 

 

Glenn came into the bedroom from the other side and smiled at her. “Feel better?”

 

“I do, thank you.”

 

“So do I. Here. Let me do that.” He took her hairbrush. 

 

“Glenn, I can brush my hair.”

 

His grin was wicked as he looked at his wife in the mirror of the dressing table. He leaned over. “I’ve wanted to do this for months. Please?”

 

She nodded her acquiescence, and he took the brush and started running it through her hair slowly. She closed her eyes at the feeling. His hands were in her hair, then, and he lightly massaged her scalp. Elinor opened her eyes so she could see Glenn, and his expression as he touched her hair was blissful. He wore a man’s silk dressing gown, and what looked like another shirt and pants under it. “What are you wearing?” she asked. 

 

He chuckled. “They’re all the rage in Europe -- they’re called pajamas.” And he slipped out of his robe to reveal a buttoned shirt with loose matching trousers. “I picked them up my last trip to England.”

 

“Well, I never thought about something like that, but I can see where they’d be practical. Warmer than a nightshirt, I imagine.” 

 

That made him laugh again. “And there you are in a very proper nightgown.”

 

Ellie just cocked her head at him and raised one eyebrow.

 

“I know, I know.” He shook his head. “What a time for Mother Nature to show up.”

 

“Maggie said it was Eve’s curse and called down a pox on her,” Ellie said with a wry grin. She couldn’t believe she was talking to a  _ man _ about something like this. 

 

“I’m inclined to agree with her.” Here, he put his hands on Ellie’s shoulders and his cheek on the top of her head. “But really, I should be more grateful. You’re finally my wife and Lord willing, we have a lot of years ahead of us. Are you tired?”

 

Ellie nodded. “Very. It’s been a long day.”

 

“It has. Go on to bed and I’ll get the lamps. I’ll join you.”

 

“All right.” She went to the bedroom and wearily got into bed. Even though she had a long nap that afternoon, she was still tired. She supposed all those days of nursing work and not sleeping much (to say nothing of worrying about Glenn) were starting to catch up with her. 

 

Glenn made sure all the lamps were out and went into the bedroom, where Ellie was snuggled under the quilt. He smiled and blew out the bedside lamp, then got into bed, too. It was huge. He felt like he had to crawl a mile to where Ellie was curled up. He dragged a pillow over, fitted his body to hers and slipped his arm around her waist. It was Heaven to hold her like this. 

 

Ellie hoped she would be able to sleep with Glenn in the same bed. But knowing he didn’t intend to claim his marital rights that night helped her relax. Still, she was a little apprehensive as he made his way to her, until she heard him grumbling a little, which made her smile. He cuddled to her back and she felt his soft kiss on her neck under her ear. “Good night, Sweet Ellie. I love you.”

 

“Good night Glenn. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not dragging this out too long! But I think this helps the storyline. And remember: attitudes about intimacy were a little different 135 years ago. Thanks again to my readers and reviewers! I appreciate each one of you!


	11. Learning to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days...

  
Glenn’s internal clock was telling him it was time to be up and around, getting dressed, starting another day on the ranch. The light outside was barely gray this time of year.  He peered at the wall clock; it read 5:45. He looked fondly at the woman in his arms. Ellie had turned to face him in the night and was nestled to his chest. He smiled, told his inner clock to be quiet and went back to sleep.  
  
When he woke again, it was 8:30 and he felt as if he’d slept all day long. But it was downright luxurious to be able to spend all day in bed with his wife if he wanted to. His _wife_. Now that was a phrase he never thought he’d be able to use. But here she was, all bundled in her nightgown, sleeping like an angel next to him. He smiled ruefully, thinking it was the worst luck to have the woman of your dreams in your arms, finally, and all you wanted to do was make love to her, but nature prevented it. Well, it might be a blessing in disguise, he thought. Maybe by the time she was ready physically,  they’d have enough trust between them to make a start, at least. Glenn learned a lot in his travels to Europe -- most of which he wouldn’t discuss with his wife. But she could certainly benefit from his knowledge.  
  
As much as he didn’t want to leave the warm bed, Glenn knew he needed to get up. He slipped out and dressed quietly. He went into the sitting room and rang for the butler who served the suites at the hotel. When the man arrived, Glenn ordered breakfast. The butler promised it would be ready in under 20 minutes and disappeared.  
  
The butler was as good as his word and 20 minutes hadn’t passed when he reappeared with another waiter carrying a tray. Glenn directed him to put the tray on the table by the window and added some wood to the fire. “Ring if you need anything else, sir,” the butler said, and they left. Glenn looked at the food. There was a delectable selection and his stomach growled at the sight. He remembered seeing a lap tray in the small sitting room, and went looking for it. He brought it back and filled up a plate. He took it, the coffee pot, cups, saucers, and flatware into the bedroom. Ellie was waking up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
“Good morning. What’s all that?”  
  
“Good morning, Sweet Ellie. It’s breakfast.”  
  
“Really? Gracious.” She yawned and stretched.  
  
He smiled at her and said, “Sit up, if you will, and we can eat.”  
  
She did and plumped the pillows behind her. Glenn placed the tray on her lap, then sat cross-legged on the bed with her. Ellie took the cup of coffee he poured for her and looked at the plate. “This looks delicious. But there’s only one plate. And I don’t see a fork.”  
  
Glenn’s smile was wicked and he held up the fork. “You fed me when I was sick. I thought I’d return the favor.”  
  
Her brows came together. “But I’m not sick.”  
  
He leaned in to kiss her. “Humor me?”  
  
“All right,” she said. Truth be told, she’d rather kiss her husband than eat breakfast, but she wasn’t going to complain.  
  
He fed her a bite of bacon and then pancakes, following it up with a kiss and then licked the syrup from the corner of her mouth. When they finally finished the food, Glenn moved to kiss her again, when Ellie stopped him.  
  
“I need some coffee,” she said, sipping it.  
  
Glenn smirked at her and drank his own coffee.  
  
Ellie moved the tray and started to get out of bed.  
  
“And where do you think _you’re_ going?” He meant it to tease her, but she glared at him.  
  
“I need to get up.” She fixed him with a stare, slipped out of the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door with a little more force than was necessary.  
  
Glenn reminded himself that many women were a little tetchy at this time -- God knew his sisters were -- and he needed to be mindful. Add to that, Ellie was a fiercely independent soul and she wouldn’t put up with any man questioning her. Not for long, anyway. But that was part of what made her so attractive.  
  
By the time she emerged from the bathroom, Glenn had the food cleared away and the pillows plumped up again. He was sitting propped against the headboard and smiled at his wife. He patted the space beside him and she got into bed and sat up next to him. He covered her lap with the quilt. “What would you like to do today?”  
  
“I really don’t know. I’m not used to being a lady of leisure. I’m used to working,” Ellie laughed.  
  
Glenn nodded. “Me too. I woke up before daylight and had to remind myself I didn’t have anything to do except hold you close and go back to sleep. We could visit the bookshop. See if there’s anything we might be interested in reading.”  
  
“We could. That sounds like a good idea. If we’d waited until it was warmer to get married, we could go riding or walking, but it’s too cold.”  
  
The look she got from her husband could have melted the snow outside. “Did you really want to wait?” he asked.  
  
She smiled. “No. Not really. I was dreading the thought of going back to the Nest and not seeing you again for who knows how long. I was so worried about you, and you were so sick for those couple of days… I knew I cared so much for you, but I think that’s when I realized I really do love you. And what a hole in my heart there would have been if something had happened to you.”  
  
Glenn slipped his arm around Ellie’s shoulders and put his head to hers. “And I was scared to death some other cowboy was going to charm you away from me -- someone you’d see more often.”  
  
“Oh no. I could hardly even smile at another customer after I’d danced with you and you kissed my hand.” She sighed. “I was a lost cause early on. But I couldn’t understand why you wanted me, when there are a dozen girls at the Nest who are certainly prettier than I am.”  
  
“Not to me. When your brown eyes lit up just for me that first time here at the hotel, I was lost, too. You saw me and your face changed. In that pink dress and bonnet, you looked like a rose blooming. It was all I could do not to kiss you senseless right there in the lobby.” His eyes were soft with love as he looked at her.    
  
“Well, now you can kiss me senseless any time you want to!” It was Ellie’s turn to grin wickedly at her husband.  
  
“That idea has crossed my mind,” he answered, leaning over to kiss her. As soon as their lips met, Ellie responded with enthusiasm and in a moment, was half lying against the mountain of pillows as Glenn kissed her with all the heat and passion he’d been holding inside. He nibbled her earlobes, which made her giggle, but they turned to murmurs of approval as he trailed his mouth down to her neck and slipped the first three buttons of her nightgown out of their moorings to kiss her creamy, satiny skin. He covered a breast gently with his hand and moved so he was lying mostly on top of her. She felt so wonderful and he was enjoying getting to know her body, even though he knew this was about as far as anything could go.  
  
Ellie loved the feel of Glenn’s mouth on her skin. She was floating in a little cloud of bliss until he touched her breast and she was underneath him. Then suddenly, she was _there_ again, and the lunatic was pressing her body down into the mattress, nearly suffocating her. She could even smell his rank sweat. She struggled feebly. “No, please, no. Not again,” she said. “Please leave me alone. No!” And then she pushed on him. “No!”  
  
Glenn was shocked. What had he done? Ellie was enjoying his touch, until… something. And then she changed. She went stiff and started thrashing around, crying for him to leave her alone. He immediately sat up and she seemed to come to herself. She looked at his face, loving, concerned, and burst into tears.  
  
“I’m so sorry! Suddenly, I was just back there with that lunatic, and he was forcing himself on me. I’m so sorry!” She buried her face in her pillow miserably.  
  
He closed his eyes. His poor Elinor. But he was sure a woman wouldn’t forget something like that in a short time. He didn’t think he was going too far, but apparently, he was going to have to be very careful. Not that he didn’t plan on it anyway, but even more than he anticipated. But she was distraught now, and he had to comfort her. So, he lay next to her, kissing her hair, her temple, caressing her arm, murmuring softly to her, as he would a skittish colt. “It’s all right. You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have remembered. I’m the one who should apologize. And I am so sorry for frightening you. I’d never hurt you, Sweet Ellie. You know that.”  
  
“I-I know,” she sniffled. “It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself, please. You’re my husband and you should be able to touch me without me going to pieces.”  
  
“Ssshhhh, sweetheart. Don’t you blame yourself, either. Our minds can be treacherous. Our memories can betray us, even when we don’t want them to. Will you turn over so I can hold you? Please?”  
  
Ellie didn’t want to face Glenn -- she was so ashamed of her reaction -- but she did as he asked and he gathered her to his chest, his hands making soothing circles on her back. He put his cheek against hers and whispered to her. “I love you, Ellie. You’re so brave and so dear to me. I can’t even imagine life without you in it. Precious Elinor. You’re safe here in my arms. Nothing’s going to get to you. Not while I have breath, Sweet Ellie.” He saw her eyelids start to droop as she relaxed against him. “That’s right, love. Sleep. You must be so tired. Sleep.” She finally slipped into true sleep in his arms and he relaxed, too. He was confident they could resolve this with time and patience -- and love. But as he watched her face, he resolved that the bastard who did this to her was a dead man if he ever came to Denver.

* * *

  
  
James Fuller Dashell, late of Holly Springs, Mississippi, stepped off the train in Denver. It was nothing but luck he was here, anyway. That bitch, Elinor Tolleson, ran him off her place with a large caliber pistol, so he couldn’t get anything out of her. And his stupid step-mother, Irene, wasn’t forthcoming, either. He only heard her mention her daughter’s whereabouts to his stepsister, and even then he only caught “Denver.” Well, then he’d go to Denver. And here he was. He’d waited long enough for Elinor Matthews to come home and marry him. So it was time for him to go get her. He didn’t particularly care anything about her, but she rebuffed him, so he therefore had to have her. He got what he wanted, when he wanted it. Period.  
  
He looked around at the place. It was growing rapidly. As he walked downtown and looked at the buildings, he wondered where he would find Elinor. He needed a place to stay, but since his father had cut his allowance, sadly, the Charpiot was off the list. He’d have to find somewhere less expensive.  A boarding house would probably be the best idea. Maybe someone there would know something about Elinor. But he’d find her. And when he did, she’d be sorry she ever left.

* * *

  
When Ellie woke up, she was alone, which was something of a relief. She couldn’t believe she fell apart like that, but when Glenn moved on top of her, it was as if the whole ugly scene replayed in front of her eyes. And his sweet understanding was almost worse than anger.  Still, it was certainly time to be up and about, and she would just have to trust Glenn. And she did -- with all her heart. She didn’t know why that old memory came roaring back. Her poor husband. It must have scared him half to death. Lord knew she was scared! She put on a calico dress, brushed her hair and went into the main sitting room to find Glenn  doing what he was usually doing: reading. He looked up from the newspaper with a smile and patted the space on the sofa beside him. She sat next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. “Sleep well?” he asked. She nodded. “Good.”  
  
Ellie put her head on Glenn’s shoulder and looked at the paper. “What are you reading about?”  
  
“Oh, mostly politics. Nothing very interesting going on, though. They’re talking about swearing in James Garfield as president in March. I guess that’s as good a time as any.”  
  
“I suppose,” Ellie replied. “So tell me, Glenn. Do you think women should be allowed to vote?”  
  
He gave her a sidelong glance. “I don’t see why not. I know a lot of women with much more sense than some men I know.”  
  
Ellie grinned at that. “So it wouldn’t bother you, or make you feel like less than a man?”  
  
Glenn shook his head. “Not at all. After all, whoever’s president, for instance, is your president, too. Why shouldn’t you have a say in who’s elected? It’s all about who’s in charge. Look back in your world history. No group of people with the power ever want to give any of it away.”  
  
“That’s true enough,” Ellie agreed. “Do you think women will ever get the vote?”  
  
He shrugged. “I don’t know. I’d like to see it happen. But some people are awfully stubborn and have ridiculous ideas about what ladies can and can’t do. They need to spend some time out this way. They’d find out women can do plenty. Of course, some of those old coots in Washington would never entertain the idea that a woman might be smarter than they are. They’d have fainting fits!”  
  
Ellie chuckled at that image. “Well, I don’t care if I’m a hundred years old if it ever happens. I’m voting.”  
  
“I’d be disappointed in you if you didn’t,” he answered.  
  
“Hard to believe just a week and a half ago, you were in bed with the measles. Are you really feeling all right?”  
  
Glenn nodded. “I’m fine. I get tired more easily, but that’ll pass, too.” He cuddled her closer to his side and put his cheek against her hair. “Right now, I’m so happy. I have the most beautiful belle as my wife.”  
  
“I was afraid you might be thinking you’d gotten a poor bargain,” Ellie answered.  
  
He shook his head. “Sweetheart, never. I’m annoyed with myself that I didn’t think first this morning.” He put a finger to her lips when she would have protested. “No, love. I know what happened to you. I don’t want you to feel that fear ever again. So we’ll take small steps. I have an idea, though.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
He scooted over, leaving a space between the arm of the sofa. “Sit over here.”  
  
“There’s not enough room.”  
  
He grinned. “Sit there, then turn with your legs across my lap.”  
  
Ellie looked at him strangely, but did as he asked, and found herself cradled in his arms.  
  
“Is this all right?” he asked.  
  
“It’s fine,” she said, “As long as you kiss me again. I find your kisses are a necessity these days.”  
  
“Is that so?” His tone was surprised, but pleased.  
  
“Yes. And if that makes me a brazen hussy, so be it.”  
  
There was the wicked grin. “Brazen suits me just fine.” He dipped his head to touch her lips with his, and their kiss quickly turned passionate. Ellie threaded her hands in his hair and hummed in approval of the way it felt. Glenn’s mouth was tender on hers and he caressed her cheek and neck as he kissed her, only wanting her to become accustomed to his touch.  
  
He raised his head and brushed his fingertips across every part of her face, his expression intent.  
  
“What are you doing?” she asked.  
  
“Learning your face,” he murmured, still touching her. He traced the outline of her mouth with a fingertip, then brushed  it across her lower lip. He got a soft nip in return and grinned at her. “Watch it, woman,” he said with a chuckle.  
  
“Or what?” Ellie said, with a wicked grin of her own.  
  
“Or this!” he said and goosed her ribs.  
  
She squealed. “Evil!” and pinched him under his arm.  
  
“Ow! You’re the evil one.” He kissed her again, savoring the taste of her mouth, loving the way she felt in his arms, wishing the time were right to make love to her. But that time would come.

* * *

  
Ellie was looking at the books Mr. Martin had in his shop when he approached her. “Miss Fl-- Miss Elinor. Have you read anything by Louisa May Alcott?” He handed her two books.  
  
She looked at them. “Little Women, Volumes One and Two. No, I don’t think I’ve seen these. Are they popular?”  
  
“Very much so. I think you’ll like them a great deal.”  
  
“I’ll take them, then. And thank you. I’ve been looking for something to read.”  
  
“You’re welcome. And if I may, congratulations on your marriage.”  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Martin,” Ellie answered with a smile.  
  
She and Glenn visited a few more shops until the cold became too much, and they hurried back to the warm hotel. Ellie didn’t mind, since she was anxious to start her new books.  
  
Glenn had a note from Mr. Cheatham that needed to be addressed, so he kissed Ellie and went out, leaving her reading avidly. When he returned, he didn’t think his wife had moved an inch. She was curled up on the sofa, a knitted blanket over her, and she hardly glanced up as he walked in.  
  
“I see you’re enjoying it,” he said.  
  
“Mmm-hmm,” she answered, then she looked up. “Did you do what you needed to do at the bank?”  
  
“I did. You’re absorbed in your book.”  
  
“It’s very good. I’m glad Mr. Martin recommended it to me. Have you read anything by Miss Alcott?” she asked.  
  
Glenn shook his head. “I’ve heard the name, but haven’t read her work. What’s it about?”  
  
“Four sisters in New England during the war. It’s just about their lives.” She closed the book and shook her head. “Things were very different up there than in the South. They weren’t a wealthy family, but it doesn’t seem they ever wondered if there would be enough to eat. Mama had a tiny garden plot in the back of the house, and so we did have a few vegetables. Aunt Elinor’s husband invested in the railroads, so her money was safe, and she helped us. Pa was a carpenter and occasional school teacher. He had a small inheritance from his grandmother, but that’s long since gone. That’s why Mama remarried. My sisters and brother needed clothes. I was wearing Mama’s old things, and dresses we found in the attic that belonged to my grandmother. We remade them so they were fit to wear.”  
  
Glenn sat next to Ellie. “Things were that bad?”  
  
“And worse. Because we didn’t live in town, we could occasionally hunt for meat. We had a neighbor who always shared with us. And we shared our vegetables with him. I think he would have married Mama. His wife died from scarlet fever and they didn’t have children. But she met the Carpetbagger, and he charmed her with promises of sending us to school, feeding and clothing us… He kept those promises, at least. Of course, we were pariahs then, because she married him. None of our friends would speak to us. That’s one reason I went to the Athens Female Institute. No one knew me or my family there. I could pretend my mother was a respectable Confederate war widow, not a Carpetbagger’s slut.”  
  
Glenn put his arm around her shoulders and cuddled her to his side. He sighed deeply. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am for what you’ve been through. It’s shameful. War is a horrible thing. The innocent people are always the ones who suffer.”  
  
“Always,” Ellie agreed and held her face up for his kiss, which he willingly gave, promising himself she’d never know another minute of want or fear, if he had anything to do with it.

* * *

  
The next few days passed pleasantly. They went to a play and even saw the famous soprano, Adelina Patti, at the opera house. Ellie was entranced by her beautiful voice. She hummed one of the tunes as they walked back to the hotel.  
   
Glenn took her gloved hand, kissed it, and tucked it into the crook of his arm as they walked. They were unaware someone was watching them. Dashell was across the street and lit a cigarette. He was almost sure that was Elinor, but it was dark and hard to see clearly. And who was that man? They walked slowly, and Dashell saw the man kiss her hand and she took his arm, then. Even with the freer manners of the West, a lady would only allow her husband to do that. Had she married, then? The way they were walking, looking at each other, made him think so. Something ugly and poisonous rose up inside him.

* * *

  
  
When they got to their suite, Glenn took Elinor’s cape and she took off her bonnet and gloves and warmed her hands at the stove. She needed to tell him her monthly was concluded, but she was apprehensive. Still, she didn’t want to keep him waiting. Sometimes, he had a hungry look that made her a little fearful, but also thrilled her. Oh, she was a mess. She had the best-looking man in Denver as her husband, and he loved her to distraction. What was there to be afraid of? She turned to Glenn, who was hanging up their coats. She went to him and kissed him, then ran a hand through his hair. She smiled broadly at him.  
  
His eyes widened and sparkled. Did this mean what he thought it meant? “Tonight?” he said.  
  
Ellie nodded. “I’ll just be a few minutes,” she softly replied and went into the bedroom.  
  
Glenn offered a silent prayer of thanks, but it wasn’t that selfish. Yes, he wanted his wife, but more so, he was so grateful she was even willing to try. She trusted him enough to take the first step. He reminded himself sternly that if they didn’t actually make love tonight, that it was fine. They had the rest of their lives to get it right. He told himself this, even as he was undressing, cursing silently at his cravat. It didn’t want to come undone, but he finally ripped it off, and left his clothing in a pile on the sofa.  
  
He’d bathed that morning, but remembered that Maggie was probably helping Ellie undress, so he found his dressing gown and slipped into it, so as to be decent when she left the suite. It wasn’t long until she came out of the bedroom, bidding him a cheerful good evening. He spoke pleasantly to her, then gathered his clothes and went into the bedroom. The bathroom door was closed, so he just had to wait for Elinor and when she felt ready. He hoped it wouldn’t be too long.  


* * *

  
  
Ellie sat in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Glenn was probably wondering what was going on. The truth was, she was gathering her courage. Maggie had been very encouraging, which helped. Elinor was getting as anxious as Glenn to consummate their marriage, but she was still a little fearful. She’d donned the peignoir set, and the diaphanous material of the chemise made her blush, showing as it did the outline of her body. Would he think it was too forward? Too much like something a whore would wear?  
  
Well, she couldn’t stay in there forever, so she finished brushing her hair down her back and went to the door. She stepped into the bedroom and saw Glenn sitting in bed, propped up on the pillows. He was bare-chested, only wearing his pajama pants. Her eyes widened. She hadn’t seen him so unclothed. Surely, he was a handsome example of masculinity. She swallowed and gave him a shy smile.  
  
When the bathroom door opened, Glenn looked up to see -- a vision from his most sensual dreams about his wife. She wore a pink satin dressing gown, and her hair flowed down her back. He could feel his blood heat immediately, sparking his nerve endings to life as she smiled at him, clearly nervous, which helped him temper his reactions. He slid out of the bed and saw her eyeing his bare chest, which pleased him. He went to her and took her hands. “Where did this come from?” he asked.  
  
“Cynthia. She said it was perfect for a wedding night. Even though ours is a little late.”  
  
“She was right. It is perfect. The sight of you in that …” his voice trailed off.  
  
“So you like it?” She wondered what he would think about the chemise underneath.  
  
Glenn chuckled, in spite of himself. “ _Like_ it? Sweetheart, it’s pure temptation. Any man who didn’t like this… well, I’d wonder if he liked women at all.” He kissed her softly. “I love you, Elinor. Don’t ever forget that.”  
  
“I love you too, Glenn.”  
  
“Are you afraid?” He needed to know exactly what was going through her head.  
  
“A little. Not much. I hope.”  
  
He smiled. “I understand. What is it?” Her expression was a little troubled.  
  
She looked around, not really wanting to answer him directly. “The lights are on.”  
  
“Would you feel better if they were off?”  
  
“Dimmed, maybe. I don’t think I want complete darkness.” The lunatic had attacked her in total darkness.  
  
“Me either.” He extinguished all the lamps except for one by the bed, which he turned to a low flame. “Is that all right?”  
  
She nodded. “It’s fine.”  
  
He came to her again and touched her face, then ran his hands through the length of her hair and kissed her softly. “Don’t be afraid to say no if something bothers you, Sweet Ellie. There are a lot of ways to make love. We’re not on a timetable. If we don’t get around to it tonight, that’s fine. But I’d love to touch you. Is that all right?”  
  
“Yes. Please,” she whispered, as she undid the sash on her robe and shrugged it off. Glenn’s eyes widened even more.  
  
“Oh, sweet heavens,” he murmured, and ran his hands down her sides. She shivered as he did. “Cynthia was clearly trying to run me crazy.”  
  
Ellie ducked her head. “I told her I thought I’d feel like Fatima with the seven veils.”  
  
Glenn raised an eyebrow, his expression roguish. “That’s not a bad comparison.” He kissed her again. “I hardly know where to start, here. But do you think you know what you need to know about this?”  
  
She nodded. “I think so. I had a very frank discussion with Delilah.”  
  
That got a snicker. “Well, I’d say she probably knows what she’s talking about. Did she say anything you think you can repeat?”  
  
“Umm, that she had the feeling you’re the kind of man who’s interested in me getting something out of it too, was how she phrased it.” Ellie was still feeling shy in her almost-there chemise.  
  
“She said that, did she? Well, she’s right. I don’t have any interest in just taking my pleasure and leaving you out in the cold, so to speak. One thing I learned during my time in Europe is that this,” and he motioned to each of them, “is for both the man and the woman. It’s not love, otherwise. It’s just selfish.” Glenn was astonished at himself by the amount of control he was exercising, seeing his wife in that scandalous, absolutely captivating chemise. He could kiss Cynthia Marsden for selling it to her. Although the shadows in the room hid the details of Ellie’s body, he could see the outline through the material, and it was gorgeously lush and seductive.  
  
“What do I do first?” Ellie whispered, feeling very ignorant.  
  
Glenn smiled indulgently. “Here,” he said, and folded her into his arms, putting his cheek against her hair, feeling the delicious soft warmth of her body against his. When he could feel she was relaxed in his arms, he whispered, “What would you like to do first?”  
  
Ellie looked up at him. “Touch your ch-chest.” Her hands were already roaming over his bare back, and she loved the feeling of his warm skin under her fingertips.  
  
He stepped back, took her hands and placed her palms flat on his chest. “Good idea,” he said. “Men love to be touched, too.”  
  
She nodded and ran her hands across his skin, feeling the crisp hair, running her hands up his neck and back down, her palms brushing his nipples, down to his belly, and he could feel his muscles contract in response. He wasn’t sure how much she could see, but he knew most of the blood in his body had gone straight to his groin during her innocent explorations.  
  
“My turn now?” he asked and she smiled, albeit a little nervously. He ran his hands down her sides again and through her hair, then brought them back up to cover her breasts, gently fondling them through the material, which actually gave a little extra spice to the whole thing. He approved of that chemise wholeheartedly. He thumbed the peak of her nipple and she drew in a surprised breath. He looked at her. “All right?”  
  
“Y-y-yes,” she stammered. She felt like a bolt of lightning hit her when he touched her there. He stroked both breasts, kissing her neck and shoulders as he did. Then, she felt his hands at the bodice ribbons and knew he was unlacing the front. He slid it from her body and it fell silently to the floor.  
  
Glenn looked at his bride, naked, a blush covering every part of her. She was glorious, he thought. Some men might find her too plump, but she was perfect to him. Every rounded curve was guaranteed to cradle his body in sweet warmth. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Oh yes. Absolutely.” He slid his pajama bottoms down his hips and stepped out of them. Ellie couldn’t help it -- she looked at his whole body, and saw him hard and ready. A frisson of fear slipped down her spine.  
  
Glenn saw the fright in her eyes and immediately cupped her face in his hands. “Don’t be afraid, please. I promise this will not be like -- the other time.” He moved her hand to his groin. “You can’t be as scared of something when you understand it. Touch me, Sweet Ellie. Please.” Her fingers were soft on him and constituted the most exquisite torment.  
  
Ellie didn’t want to be anywhere close to -- _that_ \-- but she loved Glenn and wanted to make him happy, so she circled his shaft gently with her hand. She was surprised by the softness of the skin and looked at his face as she touched him. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back in pleasure. Feeling brave, she leaned forward and kissed his neck softly, bringing her mouth up the column of his throat. “Yesssss, Ellie love,” he breathed. “So good.” He allowed her to do this for a few moments, then took her hand.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” she asked.  
  
“No, no, no. But my legs aren’t going to hold me up much longer if you keep doing that.” He turned to pull the comforter back on her side and she got a view of his backside. Was it sinful to admire that part of a man, even if he was her husband, she wondered. Because it was certainly worth admiring, she thought, anyway. Glenn turned back to her and saw the expression on her face. His grin was pure tomcat. “What were you looking at?”  
  
Ellie looked anywhere but at her husband. He laughed softly and pulled her close again. She gasped at the feel of skin on skin. “Were you looking at me, Ellie?” She nodded, unable to speak. “I certainly don’t mind.” He kissed her once more. “I’ll never get tired of kissing you, sweetheart. Now, let’s be more comfortable,” he said, patting the bed. She timidly sat down. “If you’d lie back, this will be much easier for both of us.” She did as he asked and closed her eyes. The fear was starting to get the better of her again.  
  
Glenn saw the expression on her face change and for the thousandth time, cursed the existence of that bastard in Mississippi. He lay on his side next to her and ran his hand up and down her arm. “It’s all right, darling. I love you so much. I want you to be happy and know you’re always safe with me. I’ll never force you to do anything.” As tempting as her breasts were, he moved his hand to her stomach and circled it gently, kissing her shoulder, nuzzling her hair until he could hear her breathing slow again and he said, “Will you let me touch you? I want to so much, but if anything hurts or frightens you, tell me right then. Don’t try to be brave. I can try something else.”  
  
“A-all right,” she stammered.  
  
Glenn knew better than to try to move on top of her. He rather thought feeling trapped is what triggered that fear again, to start with. But he could accomplish a lot lying on his side. He gently stroked her breasts again, loving their weight in his hand. He drifted his hand down her stomach, to the dark curls below and felt her gasp again. He stroked her softly there for some while, just allowing her to get used to the feeling of his hands on her body, and then, when her thighs parted a little, slipped his fingers to her folds, hoping there would be at least a little moisture there, and he was rewarded with a slick heat. Ellie’s breaths were starting to come more quickly, and he knew that meant she was feeling more arousal and less fear. One victory, at least.  
  
Ellie so wanted Glenn to touch her, and she resolutely pushed thoughts of that night out of her head and concentrated on his touch. When he touched her in that most private of places, she hardly knew what to do, except to allow him to continue, and trust that he knew what he was doing, and wouldn’t hurt her. She wasn’t sure what he was doing, but it felt wonderful. Wave after wave of heat flowed through her body and she could feel herself trembling with the feeling.  
  
Glenn had the idea that, if he could give his wife this pleasure, she might feel she was able to allow more. So, he kept touching her, and tenderly nuzzled her breast before loving it with his mouth. He could feel her body heating and knew she was close.  
  
Ellie wasn’t sure what was on the horizon, but it must be what Delilah had called the crisis or climax; she just didn’t know what that was supposed to feel like. As Glenn kept up his actions, she could feel some kind of intense pleasure wrapping around her body and finally, crashing into her, making her shudder and shake in his arms. Glenn held her through the crisis, stroking her skin, whispering sweet words to her.  
  
He couldn’t believe Ellie came apart so easily just from his touch. It did augur well for their physical relationship, though. She clearly liked what he was doing, and he was glad. With her so relaxed, the next should happen easily, and he asked, “Can I love you, Ellie? I want to be inside you.”  
  
Still suspended in a golden haze of bliss, she nodded and Glenn moved on top of her, but made sure his elbows took most of his weight. He wanted this to feel like a mutual act, not like she was trapped in the bed with no way out. He slowly moved her legs further apart and eased his shaft inside her body. She accepted him readily, and he could feel her body still spasming from her climax. It was driving him mad, but he took a deep breath and regained his control. He started moving gently, and he could feel her hips meeting his. “That’s right, love. Move with me, sweetheart, “ he murmured to her. “Put your legs around me if you want to. That’s good. You’re so beautiful and so precious. I love you, Ellie.” He finally started thrusting in earnest, and she met him every time. When he cried himself spent, he was out of breath from the effort of controlling himself, but Elinor looked happy, not frightened, so he thought he must have managed it. “Are you all right, love?” he whispered.  
  
“Yes. Except, I feel -- something. I don’t know.” She moved against him. Glenn understood. He had them on their sides and he dropped his hand to touch her. He stroked her carefully until she writhed against him again, her body still joined to his. When she went limp in his arms, he smiled against her temple as he held her. He knew he could make love to a woman and he was anxious to show Ellie what pleasure between a husband and wife felt like.  
  
If Ellie was floating before, now she was flying. She couldn’t think clearly. All she knew was her husband was holding her, with his wonderful masculine scent all around her, and she felt his lips on her face, heard his loving whispers in her ear. It was more wonderful than she ever thought it could be. She sighed into his shoulder and felt his arms tighten around her. “I love you,” she murmured.  
  
“And I love you, dear Ellie,” he answered softly. Then, some imp made him ask, “Are the beds as comfortable as advertised?”  
  
“Scoundrel,” she mumbled. “But the answer is yes.” She opened her eyes, still smoky with satisfaction. “And being in one of those beds with you, naked as the day we were born, definitely has its merits, too.”  
  
Glenn laughed out loud at that and gave her a hot, open-mouthed kiss that made her blood simmer in spite of two climaxes. He nosed up her neck. “I think we’re going to have to reserve this suite for an extra week. I want you all to myself for a while longer.”  
  
“I think I approve of that idea,” Ellie said, drowsily. She didn’t protest as Glenn found her nightgown and helped her put it on. His pajama pants were enough for him and he blew out the lamp, leaving the room dark. But Ellie didn’t mind. Glenn was holding her. He was her husband and he loved her.  
  
“Good night, sweetheart,” he whispered. “Sweet dreams.”  
  
“They will be,” she murmured. “Good night my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you to all who are reading!


	12. Morning Comes too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the song says, "There's got to be a morning after..."

  
Ellie woke in the night. She looked at Glenn, who was absolutely dead asleep. She grinned. She slipped out of bed and winced as she walked. She supposed being a little sore was normal. But she could honestly say it was worth the soreness. She knew Maggie left some water in a kettle to stay warm on the stove in the bathroom. She advised bathing with it to ease the pain. Ellie went into the bathroom as silently as she could. Maggie was right. The warm water did help quite a bit. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was a rat’s nest, so she attacked it with her brush so it wouldn’t be so unruly in the morning. As she did, a gap in the neck of her nightgown gave her pause. She could see redness on the skin of her neck and chest. She peered closer and drew back, a little puzzled. Then something Delilah mentioned occurred to her. It concerned being with a man who wore a mustache or beard. She called it “whisker burn.” That had to be it. Ellie shook her head ruefully and looked at her reflection again.  
  
“You’re a woman of loose morals,” she whispered. “Decent” women weren’t supposed to enjoy the marital act this much. But she also couldn’t bring herself to care that much. She wondered, though, how often he would want to do this. Delilah said every man was different. But Ellie felt she was so ignorant and had so much to learn. It didn’t seem to bother Glenn, though, so she supposed that’s what he expected. Or something.  
  
She slipped out of the bathroom and got back into bed.  
  
“I was wondering if you’d decided to sleep in there,” came Glenn’s sleepy voice.  
  
“N-no.” She was suddenly shy of this man who’d seen her completely unclothed and who sent her into some kind of other world with his touch. She pulled the quilt over her shoulders and turned over so her back was to him. He immediately cuddled to her, his arm around her waist.  
  
“This is my idea of Heaven,” he murmured. He drifted his hand up to caress her breast and heard her surprised intake of breath. He chuckled, low. “I’m going to have all kinds of trouble keeping my hands off you, now.”  
  
“Why?” she whispered.  
  
“Well, sometimes getting something you wanted badly satisfies the craving,” here, he mouthed her neck, “but sometimes, it just makes the wanting worse. It makes you want so much more.”  
  
“M-more?” What more could there possibly be, she thought?  
  
Glenn thought he heard a little apprehension in her voice and he sighed silently. One day, the fear would be gone. “Much more. But not this minute. Right this minute, I just want to hold you. Is that all right?”  
  
“Of course,” she answered, almost relieved at his reply.  
  


* * *

  
  
When the sun peeked through the windows, it found Glenn sitting up in bed, looking over at Ellie once in a while, still sleeping soundly. He looked over to the side and saw her robe and chemise on the floor. He sighed, pleased. Cynthia must have been hiding that for just such an occasion. Well, he approved. He was absolutely thrilled with it, in fact. He was even more thrilled that Ellie trusted him enough to have relations with him -- and she enjoyed it. One obstacle out of the way, at least.  
  
She’d responded so wonderfully to him. He wasn’t surprised, exactly, but he was happy about it. He reached a tentative hand over to touch her hair and he wound a lock around his fingers. He could only attribute it to divine Providence that she came into his life. He’d been a lonely man until he met her. Her safety and happiness were the most important things in his life now.  
  
Ellie stirred and opened her eyes to see Glenn peering intently at her. But his expression was loving. She managed a smile. “What is it?”  
  
He shook his head. “Nothing. I’m just enjoying being able to watch you sleep.”  
  
“You’re an odd bird, Glenn.”  
  
That got a chuckle. “Always have been, in one way or another.” He leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Good morning, sweetheart.”  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
He stroked her face softly. “How are you this morning?”  
  
“I’m all right.”  
  
He scooted down to face her and drew her close. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
  
“No, sweetheart.” She smiled at him, but there was something in her eyes that concerned him.  
  
He stroked her cheek. “What’s the matter? Something’s upset you.”  
  
She shook her head. “I’m not upset.”  
  
Glenn looked keenly at her. “Sweet Ellie, tell me what’s bothering you. I can see it in your eyes.”  
  
Ellie started to say something, but then hid her face in his shoulder. “You haven’t done anything, I promise,” she mumbled.  
  
He sighed. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he put his cheek against her hair and and stroked his hand down its length. “I love you, Ellie.”  
  
“I love you, too,” she said, and she put her arm around him, but when she touched his bare skin, she drew her hand back as if she were burned.  
  
Something clicked into place in Glenn’s mind. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. He kissed her forehead softly and whispered, “You’re my wife, Elinor, and I’m so happy with you.” Then, he brought her chin up so he could look into her eyes. “You’re a beautiful, passionate woman and it’s not indecent for you to enjoy being private with me. I’m your husband. That’s how it’s supposed to work, even though it doesn’t, always. Is that what’s bothering you?” He knew some women thought feeling pleasure was somehow sinful or immoral.  
  
“It’s silly, I know,” she said, and ducked her head again.  
  
“No it’s not. What else is going on?” He could tell she was still a little agitated.  
  
“You’ll laugh at me.”  
  
Glenn shook his head. “I promise I won’t. I don’t want you to be upset.”  
  
Ellie sighed deeply. “It’s just -- odd -- to look at you and know you’ve seen me unclothed. It’s very unsettling.”  
  
Although Glenn did find the idea a little amusing, he kept a sober expression, especially when he considered Ellie’s past. “I think time will take care of that. Does it make you feel less unsettled when you think that you’ve seen me unclothed, too?” Now, his eyes were twinkling at her.  
  
“You’re laughing at me, but yes, it does make me feel a little better.”  
  
That got a grin. “I’m not laughing at you, I swear. I love you, Ellie, and I want you to feel safe and loved every day.” He pulled her close again and kissed her softly. “I don’t want you to worry about how you look. I say you’re beautiful and my opinion is the only one that counts.”  
  
She nodded, but Glenn saw something in her face that still concerned him. “Sweet Ellie, you’re still not telling me everything. Please, I want to help you put these fears to rest, but I have to know what they are.”  
  
How could he read her so well? “L-last night when I got up, when I came back to bed, you said you wanted much more. What did you mean? More of what? How often will you want to do this? I’m ignorant, Glenn, and I don’t understand.” There. She said it and now she’d have to deal with the consequences.  
  
Glenn’s eyes went wide. He wondered how many girls worried over the same questions, with no one to give them any kind of help or encouragement. He was sure some men would think him weak or somehow submissive to his wife for considering her feelings in this. Those men obviously hadn’t married for love, in his opinion. Small wonder some women had no joy in their lives but motherhood. Now, what to tell Ellie that wouldn’t make her think he was some kind of lust-filled deviant? “Do you trust me?”  
  
“Of course.” Well, that was definite.  
  
“You’re not ignorant, love. Just inexperienced. But I don’t mind. I don’t know much about being married, either, not having been there before. But you know I’ll never intentionally hurt you. I guess we’ll have to find our way together. In everything. Does that sound reasonable to you?”  
  
Ellie nodded and smiled. He hadn’t exactly answered her questions, but maybe there weren’t definite answers for some things.  
  
“Good.” He saw her eyeing a spot on his chest.  
  
“Is that a scar from a knife?” she asked, as she traced it with light fingers.  
  
He nodded. “Long time ago.” He touched a spot on her face, just below her mouth. “Chicken pox?”  
  
“Yes. Horrible case. I can’t begin to tell you how miserable I was.”

“I think I might be able to imagine,” he said with a rueful grin.  
  
“I’m sure. You know, I contemplated packing you in snow to bring your fever down until the doctor brought that willow extract.  You were delirious.” Ellie sighed at the memory.  
  
“All I remember about that, really, is how thankful I was when you sponged my face and neck and I realized it was you. The rest is all very blurry.”  
  
Ellie stroked his cheek. “You were so ill. I’m not surprised you don’t remember much. I know how thankful I was when your fever finally broke. You sweated through two nightshirts, but I was glad to help you get into a fresh one, since it meant that awful fever was gone.”  
  
Glenn’s smile at that was wicked as he took Ellie’s hand and kissed it. “You know what that means, don’t you dear?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You saw me unclothed first.”  
  
The indignant look on his wife’s face had Glenn chuckling. Then, she smacked him smartly on his shoulder. “You impossible man! As if I was thinking any such thing when I was taking care of you!”  
  
“I know, love.” He pulled her close to kiss her again and as he did, felt her hands in his hair, stroking her fingers through it, bringing him even closer to her. The kiss was slow and heated, and Glenn ran his hand down Ellie’s back. She pressed her body flush to his and couldn’t believe how quickly her blood turned to fire -- just from his kiss.  
  
Glenn didn’t press his advantage, even though he knew Ellie was responding to him. She had to settle in her mind that wanting her husband physically wasn’t sinful or indecent, or morally corrupt. But she had to work that out in her own heart. It wouldn’t stop him from kissing her or holding her close, though.  
  
As Ellie kissed her husband, she had to wonder why it was considered not ladylike to want this. They were married in the eyes of God and the law. Why shouldn’t she desire her husband? She loved him and he loved her. She drew back a bit and stroked his cheek. “You’re so handsome,” she said and ran her fingers down his neck and across his shoulder and finally, over his back. She loved the way it felt under her hands.  
  
As she trailed a finger down his spine, Glenn closed his eyes and his breathing caught. He wondered if she had any idea what her touch did to him. She nibbled at his chin and he could feel his whole body catching fire. “Ellie, sweetheart, you need to stop that if you’re not ready for this to go farther.”  
  
She looked at him and her expression was serious. “Maybe I am. I think I just let a little fear get the better of me.”  
  
“Are you sure? Please be sure before we do this. I don’t want you to feel I forced you into something.”  
  
Ellie kissed him full on the lips. “I’m sure, Glenn. I want this.” She paused, and blushed scarlet. “I want you.”  
  
“I want you too, Ellie. So much.” He kissed her with all the love and passion he could put into it and she kissed him back eagerly. She brought her hand to unbutton her nightgown when Glenn took it and kissed her fingertips. “Please, let me?” he asked.  
  
“A-all right,” she stammered.  
  
Last night, the room was dark and Ellie couldn’t see Glenn’s eyes that well. This morning, it was brighter and she could see their expression as he slowly freed each pearl button. He raised his eyes to her face and she could hardly meet their intense gaze. She’d always noticed how they changed color according to his moods, and they were sapphire now.  
  
He pushed the two halves of her nightgown apart. Ellie saw concern in his eyes. “What happened?” he asked, his fingers gently tracing the reddened skin on her chest.  
  
Ellie blushed for the umpteenth time that morning and grinned. “Delilah called it whisker burn. She mentioned it because you have a mustache.”  
  
“Oh. I’m sorry about that.” It never occurred to him.  
  
“It doesn’t hurt. I’m fine, Glenn. I really am.”  
  
He looked carefully at her, but saw nothing in her face that made him think she didn’t want this. He nodded and trailed his mouth down her neck, leaving soft, hot kisses. Her arms came around him, her hands roamed his back, and when she lightly scratched his skin, he shivered with goosebumps.  
  
Ellie closed her eyes at the feel of Glenn’s mouth on her skin and she could feel him hard against her thigh. If she allowed herself to think it, there was something wickedly enticing about knowing she had that effect on him -- that he desired her as a woman, not merely as his wife -- that he wanted her for herself, and wasn’t just performing some kind of marital duty. He certainly had that effect on her. She wanted him as a woman desires a man. She loved him, yes. She loved his companionship and his laughter and his silly jokes, and his intelligence. But right in this moment, she wanted him physically, and so intensely she could feel herself pulling him closer, twining her leg around his, locking her hands to his shoulders to keep his lips in contact with her skin.  
  
Glenn was a little surprised at first, that Ellie was apparently so eager, but decided to go with it and see how things progressed. He wriggled out of his pajama pants and they were lost somewhere in the bedclothes. He moved her nightgown so her breasts were visible and he sighed. 

“What is it?” she said, her voice a little raspy with desire.  
  
“You. You’re so beautiful.” He nuzzled her breast and put his cheek against her chest.  
  
“Do it, Glenn. I know you want to and I want you to,” she said.  
  
He looked at her face and there was a soft, hot glow in her eyes that was an invitation. He touched her breasts, then loved them with his mouth, feeling her writhe underneath his mouth and hands. When he touched her folds, she was ready for him, and was already asking him for more. Ellie didn’t exactly understand what “more” might be, but she knew she wanted it.  
  
When he finally sank into her body, her sighs of delight were nearly his undoing. She wanted him, and nothing made him happier than that knowledge. After both were completely satisfied, Glenn held Ellie close and she dozed in his arms as he drifted between sleep and wakefulness, wondering how a man got so lucky in one lifetime. 

* * *

  
  
Glenn came upstairs to their suite, whistling. He was happier than he’d ever been, and he was still a little amazed that a woman could do that for him. He opened the door and heard what sounded like weeping. He hurried into the sitting area and saw Ellie with her “Little Women” book, crying her eyes out.  
  
“What is it, love?” he said.  
  
“This b-book! Beth _died_!” and she started crying again. “And it was so precious and sweet, but it made me think of Pa. Oh, how I hope he passed easily, and wasn’t in pain or frightened!” Her sobs were heartrending, and Glenn went to hold her. He had so little comfort to offer her in this, except to kiss her forehead and caress her hair as she cried into his shoulder. Father and daughter were close, he knew, and it hurt him to see her grief, still deep, still raw. He couldn’t imagine what it must have been like for her and the tens of thousands of other children who lost their fathers in that awful conflict. No chance to say goodbye. That wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. And then, her mother remarried a man who had no interest in his stepchildren. Ellie had been starved for love for a long time.  
  
Finally, the tears stopped and Ellie simply rested against Glenn’s shoulder. Her handkerchief was soaked through, so he located his own and dabbed at her eyes. “My sweet Ellie,” he said.  
  
“I know you think I’m silly for allowing a book to upset me so.”  
  
“No. Remember what I said about our memories? Sometimes they come back when we don’t want them to.”  
  
She nodded and blotted her face with Glenn’s handkerchief. “I know.” She held two fingers to her temple. “My head aches.”  
  
“I’m sure it does. Come on. You need to lie down for a little while.” He stood and taking her hand, led her to the bedroom. “Here. Let me help you get comfortable.” She felt him taking her hair down, and she had to admit, not having it all pinned up did help her headache. He ran his hand down her back. “No corset. Good. I’m starting to believe those things are demonic. Now undress and lie down. When you wake up, I’ll have some hot tea for you. Would you like a cool cloth for your head?”  
  
“Please,” she said.  
  
“I’ll go get it. You get in bed.”  
  
Ellie smiled in spite of the pain in her head as climbed into the bed. Who knew Glenn had such a streak of mother hen in his nature? She supposed it had something to do with being an older brother to two sisters. She lay down and Glenn reappeared with a cloth. He put it on her forehead and kissed her tenderly, then turned the lamp down to its lowest flame. “Sleep, Sweet Ellie,” he said. She obediently closed her eyes and shortly, was asleep.  
  
Glenn tried to read the newspaper, but ended up staring moodily at the fire, wishing he could take Ellie’s painful memories away and restore her family. He’d do what he could, though. That was for sure.  
  


* * *

  
Another delicious supper at the hotel. Ellie was sure she was going to gain an indecent amount of weight, eating like this all the time. She’d be glad to get to the ranch and work some of it off! Glenn just laughed at her and said he liked knowing he was holding a woman in his arms. _Men_.  
  
A group of actors was in Denver that winter, working on the play they said they were taking to New York City in the spring. So they gave several performances of their play, and of other famous plays, which they knew probably hadn’t made it to Denver yet. Glen and Ellie were coming back from one of their performances and as they walked down the sidewalk with others who’d attended the play, Ellie looked across the street and a shiver went down her spine. It was _him_. She was sure of it -- or as sure as she could be in the dim light. She drew closer to Glenn, hoping to hide her face, and he looked at her with some concern, but she smiled at him and they went on to the hotel.  
  
Dashell saw Ellie, too, and he saw she recognized him. Damn the luck. Now she’d be wary, and that slicked-up cowboy with her would be on his guard too, in all likelihood. Made it tougher. But he’d just have to plan more carefully.  
  
When they got to their hotel room, Glenn saw that Ellie checked the locks on the door twice after they said goodnight to Maggie. “What is it, Elinor? What’s got you spooked?” Glenn asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
She sighed. “I saw him. I’m sure of it.”  
  
“Who?” Then he knew. “The lunatic.” Ellie nodded. “You’re quite certain?”  
  
“As much as I can be. I think he saw me, too. _Why_ did he have to show up here?” she said anxiously.  
  
Glenn took her in his arms. “I don’t know. But don’t worry. He won’t touch you again. He has to get through _me_ this time. And you may have heard that’s not exactly easy to do.” He wasn’t bragging. Facts were facts.  
  
“And I’m glad.” She buried her face in his chest.  
  
 “What’s his name? I’d like to tell the marshal to be on the lookout for him.”  
  
It was an actual effort for Elinor to say it out loud, “James Fuller Dashell.” She closed her eyes, then opened them. “I hate him, Glenn. I hate him with everything in me. God forgive me, but I do. But I don’t want you to kill him. I want to send him straight to hell, myself.”  
  
Glenn grinned at her. He knew his Southern belle was fierce in love, and he’d suspected her hate (like most Southerners he knew) was equally fierce. He could see the ghosts of Celtic warriors in her eyes when she said that. “That’s why I gave you the _sgian dubh_. So you could slit a man’s miserable throat if he bothered you.” He knew he should be appalled at her words, but he wasn’t. Randy had a saying that someone “would do to ride the river with,” and that was his Ellie. He fervently hoped she’d never have to use that dagger, but he was awfully glad she had it. But James Fuller Dashell’s hide was his to tack to the wall, and by God, he’d do it, with a hair’s worth of provocation.  
  
Tonight, he intended to make love to his wife and calm her fears about that deranged fool. He would make sure she fell asleep knowing her husband would protect her and take care of her. In the morning, however, he’d make inquiries about one James Fuller Dashell, and think on how best to make his life a living hell while he was in Denver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and kudos! 
> 
> I have to mention these things that worry Ellie often worried women of that time. Women often went into marriage with not much idea of what to expect, other than "lie there and think of England" -- or wherever. It's hard to imagine in this world, where most girls know more by the time they're 11 or 12 than many women in that time knew at 30. So I thought I'd explore the concept a little.


	13. Take the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fasten your seatbelts.

 

James Dashell was growing frustrated. He couldn’t seem to catch Elinor anywhere without her husband -- or whoever that man was. Well, he knew a little about him. He knew he was a hand from the Lazy J ranch and was in town recuperating from a nasty bout with the measles. One man he played poker with knew Ellie from her days at The Eagle’s Nest Saloon. He said she and the cowhand met at the saloon. James had a hard time believing mousy little Elinor could be a brash saloon girl, but the man said she was popular with the cowboys who wanted to talk. She always had time to listen. Well, that was Elinor -- ever sympathetic. She didn’t have the spirit of a rabbit. Always afraid of her own shadow. But he could put that to good use, he thought.  
  
He figured out they were staying at the Charpiot, but that was as far as he could get. Any time he saw her there, she had the cowboy with her. He was her shadow. And it wouldn’t do to create a ruckus in the street or call her escort out. He had no reason to do it. Somehow, he needed to get them separated.  
  
Ellie, for her part, wasn’t going to feel truly safe until they were back on the Lazy J, where Glenn and all the hands had guns and would defend her. But Glenn didn’t have a problem sticking to her like flypaper in town, and she knew nothing would get past him.  
  
“Glenn, I need to see Cynthia for a final fitting on a ballgown. Didn’t you say you needed to go to the bank today?”  
  
“I did,” he said as he put on his coat.  
  
“Walk me to her place then, and you can go to the bank, and I’ll stay there until you come back for me.”  
  
He nodded. “That sounds fine.” They went to Cynthia’s and he kissed her cheek as he left. “I’ll see you in just a little while.”  
  
“All right, sweetheart,” she answered and went inside the shop.  
  
As Cynthia fitted her dress, Ellie told the modiste about the reappearance of James Dashell.  
  
“Why that polecat!” Cynthia exclaimed. “And you think he’s still looking for you?”  
  
“Would you take the chance?” Ellie replied.  
  
“No, I don’t think I would. You and Glenn need to get back to the Lazy J. I can send this gown out to you.”  
  
“We were planning on leaving tomorrow.”  
  
“Good thing.”  
  
“I think so. I like Denver, but knowing he’s here is making me nervous. I just want to be gone.”  
  
“I don’t blame you in the least. Well, I think that’s the gown fitted. Let me help you out of it and you can get dressed.”  
  
Ellie was buttoning her coat when she heard the shop bell tinkle. She wondered if Glenn came in. She left the dressing area and went toward the front when she saw Cynthia lying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
“She’ll live,” came a familiar and unwelcome voice. “But she won’t if you don’t come with me very nicely.”  
  
“James Dashell,” she breathed. “Why did you come to Denver?”  
  
“To get you, Elinor. I’ve waited long enough.”  
  
“I’m a married woman. You can’t have me.”  
  
He stepped over Cynthia’s inert form. He used to be rather good-looking, Ellie remembered, but too much whiskey had bloated his features and now he looked like a caricature of himself. His dark hair was greasy and there was dirt under his fingernails. Ellie also remembered he never was terribly fastidious about his appearance, unless he had to be. Unlike Glenn, who always looked clean, even when he’d been on the trail all day from the ranch.  
  
He grabbed Ellie’s right arm, which meant she couldn’t get to her _sgian dubh_. “Married, huh? We can change that. Get it annulled.”  
  
“On what grounds?”  
  
“You were spoken for. And because your -- marriage -- hasn’t been consummated.” He sounded very sure of himself.  
  
“You think not?”  
  
Dashell yanked Ellie’s arm toward him. “Who’d have you? If he married you, it was out of pity.”  
  
Finding courage she didn’t know she had, Elinor said, “So what does that say about you that you’d travel from Mississippi to get a girl no one else would want?” It was a mistake, but she didn’t care.  
  
This time, he pulled her arm so hard she was afraid he’d pull it out of her shoulder socket. “You’re mine, you stupid little slut! I get what’s mine, you understand me?”  
  
“My husband will be here any minute. You’d best let me go. He’ll shoot you where you stand.” Or worse, Ellie hoped.  
  
“I’m sure. I saw him go into the bank. He ain’t come out yet. Now you come with me, or I swear I’ll kick your friend in the head so she won’t get up again.”  
  
Fearful for Cynthia, Ellie allowed Dashell to lead her from the shop. When they got out, she looked desperately for Glenn, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was early and there weren’t many people on the street. He had a buggy and shoved her into it, then took off at breakneck speed toward the train station.

* * *

  
Glenn had no appetite for finance this morning. He had to go through these bills with Mr. Cheatham, but really, his mind wasn’t on it. As soon as he could, he thanked the banker for his time and then went to Cynthia’s shop at a fast walk. He went inside and saw the woman sitting on the floor, a stricken look on her face, and blood running down her neck from a head wound.  
  
“Oh my God. Cynthia, are you all right?”  
  
“I will be, I think, but Glenn, he got Ellie. That Dashell creature. He got her! He whacked me in the back of the head and when I came to, she was gone. She’d told me she was afraid he’d try something. Oh, Glenn, I’m so sorry.”  
  
Glenn felt like he’d been kicked by a mule. He could hardly catch his breath. His chest hurt, it was so tight with rage and anxiety. But he managed to calm himself. “It’s not your fault, Cynthia. He’s a madman. Now, give me your shop key and let me lock up and get you to the doctor.” He had to take care of this poor woman first, and then … hell would pay James Fuller Dashell a personal visit.  
  
Once Glenn had Cynthia at the doctor’s place, he went immediately to the Pinkerton office and spoke with an agent there. No, he didn’t know where Dashell might take her, except back to Mississippi, but he couldn’t say for sure. They promised they’d look for her, though. Glenn then went to see the U.S. Marshal, who also took their names and Ellie’s description and started combing the city for her.  
  
The only problem was, by the time the Marshal and his deputies started looking for her, Dashell had them both on a train headed north to Kansas.

* * *

  
  
As the train rolled north, Ellie pondered the question of getting away, or at least telling Glenn where she was. She knew Cynthia could tell him who abducted her, but she had to get a message to him, some way. Then, it dawned on her. Today was Thursday. Tomorrow was the first Friday of the month. If they stopped anywhere tomorrow and she could get to a telegraph office, she could send a wire to the boarding house, where the Lazy J hands were, since she didn’t know where Glenn might be. But he wouldn’t take off without letting someone at the ranch know, so that was the safest option. He might not check at the Charpiot.  
  
James had frisked her for any weapons or valuables, and he had taken her wedding and engagement rings and put them in his pocket. But what he didn’t know was that Cynthia believed in safety, and she had fashioned not one, but two secret pockets in Ellie’s coat. One contained her _sgian dubh_ , while the other had $20 in gold, in case of emergency. The material of her coat was thick enough that the pockets weren’t noticeable unless one knew of their existence. Ellie was counting on that money to be able to send a wire. But she acted as if the money wasn’t there. She didn’t reach inside her coat for anything; no use giving him any ideas.  
  
Dashell was becoming frustrated with Elinor. She sat, silent as a stone, on the train seat. He faced her and acted as if they were a couple in love. But she said nothing. Something had changed in her in the intervening years, and he didn’t think he liked it. He’d counted on her fear to keep her in line, but she didn’t seem timid as she was back in Mississippi. She stared at him as she would a cockroach. When she wasn’t doing that, she was looking out the window.  
  
“You can’t get away from me, so might as well not plan anything,” he said pleasantly.  
  
She slowly turned her head to stare at him again. Her voice was solid ice. “Go. To. Hell,” she said and that was it. She turned back to the window.  
  
“We’ll both pay that location a visit, I assure you,” he answered. Nothing. Not so much as a twitch.  
  
Somehow, Dashell managed to remain awake on the train overnight, and if Elinor slept, he couldn’t tell. She hardly moved in 12 hours. They got off the train in Dodge City, which Dashell thought was far enough away for him to keep Elinor for a couple of days and make some plans before they returned to Mississippi.  
  
He had a death grip on her elbow as they got off the train. Elinor was so stiff from lack of movement, she could hardly walk, but when they got to the station, she looked around for the ladies’ retiring room and a telegraph office. But when she went toward the room, he jerked her back to his side.  
  
“If you don’t turn me loose and let me go to the necessary, I’ll soil myself right here in the station. I don’t have any money, so it isn’t as if I could get away,” she hissed at him.  
  
“Make it fast or I’m coming to get you,” he growled.  
  
Ellie went to the ladies’ room and was thrilled to find there was an attendant. Before she left the room, she pulled the woman aside. “Would you send a telegram for me if I paid for it and paid you for your trouble?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Ellie searched in her reticule and found a pencil stub James missed when he went through it. She also had an old envelope and tore it in half. “Send this to Mary Moore’s Boarding House in Denver, addressed to any Lazy J hand.” She scribbled a brief note on the envelope. “Send it as quickly as you can. Here’s $10 in gold. And thank you.”  
  
The woman looked at the note. “Ma’am, are you in some kind of trouble? I can get the marshal.”  
  
Tempting as that thought was, Ellie knew Dashell could easily talk his way out of this. There was no evidence she’d been abducted. “No, there’s no telling what he might do. But you get this to Mrs. Moore’s Boarding House. That will be the most help you can be. Thank you and God bless you.”  
  
“You too, Ma’am,” the woman said. Ellie left and she looked at the coins. That was more than she made in a week! In two weeks! As soon as she took her dinner hour, she headed to the telegraph office to send the wire.  
  
Ellie went back into the station with renewed resolve. She’d get out of this, or die trying. She’d never truly understood how someone could want to take the life of another human, but she understood it now. She’d slit his throat and watch with pleasure as he gasped out his last breath. In fact, the thing that gave her pleasure in this moment was to think of how many ways she could slice him up with her _sgian dubh_. Castration was definitely on the list. She derived evil glee from the idea of depriving him of the use of his manhood permanently, and leaving him alive to know it. She was a wicked woman to think these things, she knew, but he’d raped her when she was just a girl. He stole her innocence, and now he’d stolen her from her beloved husband -- a man who didn’t care if she wasn’t a virgin, who loved her above all other women. James Dashell would pay dearly, if she had anything to say in the matter. And if Glenn found him, he was as good as dead. That was also a pleasant thought -- pondering on what Glenn would do to him. She rather liked that idea almost as well as the notion of hacking his privates off. A wicked, sinful woman -- that’s what she was.  
  
Dashell found her quickly enough and took hold of her elbow again. The look she shot him was so dark, so venomous, so unlike the Elinor he remembered, that he wondered if she’d taken leave of her senses. In their hired carriage, he said, “You’ll have to talk to me eventually, Elinor. You can’t keep silent forever. I’ll make sure you don’t, in fact.” His meaning was obvious.  
  
She looked sidelong at him with an expression that chilled him a little. She might be a little dangerous. Her voice was acid. “I’d say you were a pig, but that would be an insult to a perfectly decent creature. Even a snake has its purpose. But you -- you’re a pox and a blight on mankind. You’re a useless, lecherous, perverted deviant who has no business consorting with the rest of the human race. You belong in a cage, preferably where decent people can walk by, see what you are and spit on you.” She didn’t raise her voice, which made her words even more cutting.  
  
He pulled her roughly to him. “Where did you get that spirit? I think I like it. It’ll make breaking you all the more fun.” He licked her cheek obscenely, and knowing she’d regret it, but unable to stop herself, she spit in his face.  
  
“Bitch!” he yelled and he backhanded her across the face, making her see stars. But she didn’t care. If she could just get to her dagger… but he was on her right side, and she couldn’t get to it. “I swear, if you do that again, I’ll beat you to within an inch of your life.” He slapped her again for good measure.  
  
When they got to the hotel, Dashell got the room and then led her upstairs, careful to keep her face turned away from any prying eyes. He pushed her into the room and locked the door. He practically ripped her coat from her and put it on the other side of the room, then produced a pair of handcuffs. He forced her to sit on the floor, then shackled her wrist to the wrought iron bed. “You ought to be nice and comfortable there. I’m hungry, so I’m going to eat. Maybe I’ll remember to bring something for you.”  
  
Ellie remained silent, and he went out and slammed the door. Only then did she allow herself the tears she’d been holding back since yesterday.

* * *

  
  
As Ellie surmised, Glenn was at the boarding house. He kept the suite at the Charpiot, since all of Ellie’s things were there, and she’d want them when she got back. He wouldn’t allow himself to consider the alternative. There _was_ no other alternative.  
  
The hands were holding what amounted to a council of war in the dining room of the boarding house. Ideas and solutions flew thick and fast around the table, when Mrs. Moore came in. “Gentlemen, someone needs to see this,” she said, and handed Don a telegram.  
  
“It’s from Dodge City,” he said and gave it to Glenn, who could hardly open it with his shaking fingers.  
  
He read it. “She’s in Dodge. She’s safe. Thank God.”  
  
“Do you know it’s from her?” Tim hated to ask such a question, but he had to.  
  
Glenn nodded. “See where it says, ‘Until the next letter’? That’s something only she would think to say, and she wouldn’t have added it if Dashell was looking over her shoulder. We said it to each other when I left to come back to the ranch.” Something like a smile crossed his face. “That’s my girl. She managed to outwit him. Not surprisingly. All right. Now we have to get to Dodge City.”  
  
Tim said, “I have an idea. Just a minute.” He left and returned quickly with a placard they recognized as the train timetables. He looked at it carefully. “Next train out to Dodge is tomorrow evening. If we leave before first light to get back to the ranch to pick up your outfit, Glenn, and get Brother, we can be back mid-afternoon and be ready to catch that train. That should put us in Dodge early morning on Monday.” He didn’t even suggest Glenn should get another horse, or that they should find horses in Dodge City. For this, he knew Glenn would want Brother, especially if it turned out they ended up in a chase. They might get spare horses in Dodge, but for something like this, a man wanted his own horse -- one he could count on.  
  
Don agreed. “That sounds like the best idea. Glenn, get your tail to the Pinkerton office before they close and tell them to wire the office in Dodge.”  
  
“Take Blackie,” Randy said. “He’s the fastest and he likes you.”  
  
“Thank you, Randy,” Glenn answered and was gone.  
  
“All right. Now who’s going with him? We can’t turn him loose in Dodge City by himself  -- not like this,” Don said. “I’d go, but I have to stay at the ranch. Tim? Randy? Joe? You boys want the job?”  
  
They all nodded. “We’ll do it,” Joe said. “You’re right. We can’t let him go alone. He might find Miss Ellie -- and end up with his neck in a noose, in the bargain.”  
  
“Well, you boys have the job of seeing he don’t!” Don exclaimed. “If you have to tie him down to make sure he don’t do something really stupid, do it!”  
  
They planned a little more, now that they had a destination. “Let’s see if we can get him to go to the Nest  with us tonight,” Randy said. “The girls will want to know what’s going on, and I’m pouring bourbon down his throat until he passes out. He told me he didn’t sleep at all last night.”  
  
“If you can convince him, that sounds like a plan to me,” Don answered.

* * *

  
  
One glass of bourbon was all they could convince Glenn to drink. The other hands did dance with the girls and talk. Bridget volunteered to keep Glenn company. “We’ll sit here out of the way,” she said, and patted his hand. The look on his face was so lost, so sad, she couldn’t describe it. She was very concerned about him. If he didn’t find Ellie, she’d fear he might try to do away with himself. He seemed glad for her presence, though.  
  
Eventually, Gertie wandered over. “I’m sorry, Glenn. I think a lot of Ellie.”  
  
“Thank you, Gertie,” he replied.  
  
“Walk back here with me,” she said. “I need to talk to you.”  
  
He shrugged, but did as she asked and Gertie led him back to her little sitting room. It was separate from the rest of the saloon. She closed the door. “Sit down.”  
  
He sat on the small settee and she sat next to him. “Glenn, Ellie’s a tough, smart woman. She’ll put up a fight. She’s got backbone and she’ll make it through this. You mark my words. Lord knows, she stood up to me over you. She won’t let that bastard get the better of her.”  
  
“I appreciate you saying that,” he replied.  
  
Something in his voice touched the woman’s heart to its core. He loved that girl so much. She put her arm around his shoulders. “Fall apart here if you need to, then square your shoulders and go get her.”  
  
Gertie’s words broke something inside him and he cried like a child as she patted his shoulder. “I don’t know what I’ll do if…”  
  
“We ain’t gonna think like that, you hear me? Now here. Wipe your nose and go on back out there. And when you get to Dodge, send word as soon as you get her. We want to know, and we’ll be praying for all of you.”  
  
In that moment, Glenn liked Gertie better than he ever had. “We will. I promise,” he said. “And thank you.”  
  
She nodded at him and he left the room. He went back into the saloon and Bridget patted the chair next to her. He seated himself. Bridget took his hand and simply sat with him until closing time. When they got up to leave, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and said, “It’ll come right. Let us know.”  
  
“I will.” Then, Delilah, Sylvia, and Louisa came to him and gave him a hug and a kiss each.  
  
Glenn and the rest walked back to the boarding house and Glenn went into the sitting area and collapsed on a sofa.  
  
“Try to get some sleep,” Randy said.  
  
“I’ll try, but I don’t see it happening,” he answered.  
  
It was a long, long night. Glenn was glad when Don came down to tell him they were leaving. He’d borrowed a horse from the livery stable and would return him when they got back to Denver that afternoon. He was glad to ride -- glad to do anything that didn’t require thought.

* * *

  
  
After a scant meal of rice and beans, Dashell spent the rest of the night taunting Ellie about her future in Mississippi. She yelled at him once, which earned her another slap. But she could tell he enjoyed her outbursts. So she decided on absolute silence. That frustrated him. He left her on the floor when he went to bed, but she managed to drag a pillow off the bed and she slept there. Eventually, he’d have to unshackle her. Then, maybe, she could do something.

 

The night seemed unending but at least if Dashell was asleep, he wasn’t bothering her. She managed to doze a bit, but she missed Glenn’s warmth at her back. She missed him, period. She wanted her husband. She needed him. She ached for him. James Dashell would regret this, she vowed to herself. Every day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I captured the tension properly. Thanks to all for the reviews and kudos! I appreciate you all!


	14. Revenge and Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger resolved? Read on and find out!

Don trusted Joe, Tim, and Randy to do what was necessary to keep Glenn from ripping Ellie’s captor apart with his bare hands. He didn’t think his friend would settle for just putting a bullet between his eyes. He wanted blood. Not that Don blamed him. If it were his sister, or Delilah, he’d be on the warpath, too. Glenn could keep a cool head in any crisis concerning the stock, or mediate a dispute between the hands with tact and diplomacy. But in a situation like this, there was absolutely no telling what he might do. Once his temper was fairly roused, he was a dangerous man.

 

Don watched Glenn methodically check the loads on his pistols and his rifle. He saw the wickedly sharp Bowie knife at his waist and knew that knife could do as much, if not more, damage than a pistol. Glenn looked at his supplies in his saddlebags, and filled two canteens with fresh well water. He checked the cinch and girth straps on the saddle and made sure Brother’s tack was in good order. That done, he mounted up and nodded at Don.

 

“Bring her home safe,” Don said, and then to Randy, “Don’t let Glenn get away from you.”

  
Randy’s blue eyes were troubled as he looked at his friend. “I ain’t makin’ no rash promises, Don. We better hope that bastard hasn’t hurt Ellie. If he has, I don’t think there’s a power on earth that could keep Glenn from killin’ him.”

 

Don sighed. “I know. Do your best. You and the boys. Ride safe.”

  
Randy nodded and mounted Blackie. Joe and Tim were ready to go, too.

 

“Let’s go get her,” was all Glenn said and they started for Denver.

 

Jack and Annabelle watched, too, and when they were out of sight, Jack turned to Don. “What do you think will happen?”

 

“I think they’d better find that girl unhurt, or Glenn’s gonna lose his damn mind. As it is, I don’t know if the boys can keep him from killing that sonofabitch. It was all we could do in Fort Worth on the last drive to keep him from slicing up this no-account gambler for cheating in a poker game, and then accusing Glenn of doing it. He had that Bowie knife out quicker’n you could see, and had that puny little scrap of nothin’ against the bar and was fixin’ to skin him alive. It took me, Tim and Joe to get him away. I mean, you call a man a cheat and a liar, and you better expect to get your ass kicked, but you’ve never seen the look that was in Glenn’s eyes. It was like looking at somebody else for a minute.”

 

Annabelle shook her head. “I just can’t believe that man came all the way from Mississippi to snatch Ellie, and you know he had to know she’s married! I mean, what did he think could happen? Unless he thinks Glenn won’t come after her, or thinks he can kill Glenn and then marry Ellie.”

  
“And that ain’t gonna happen. He might get Glenn, but not before Glenn gets him, too,” Don replied.

 

“That’s for sure,” Jack agreed. “I hope for Ellie’s sake nothing happens to Glenn. She’ll never get over it.”

 

“Well, I don’t know about you two,” Annabelle said, “But I plan to get on my knees and pray for them.” And she would. She believed in the power of prayer.

 

“The Lord better go ahead and take care of it, then,” Jack said. “Because you’ll worry Him to death until He does.”

 

“That’s right,” she answered and turned to go to the main house.

  
Jack and Don leaned against the remuda fence. Don rolled a cigarette, lit it and took a couple of puffs.

 

“You know that sonofabitch raped Ellie in Mississippi, don’t you, Don?” Jack said. He, of course, had that information from Annabelle.

  
“No, but it doesn’t surprise me.” They were silent as Don finished his cigarette and stubbed it out. “I hope Glenn cuts the bastard’s pecker off,” he said and went toward the bunkhouse.

 

Jack chuckled, low. “Me too, Don.”

 

* * *

  
Elinor was wishing she could do that very thing. James’ constant lewd remarks were sickening, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he would no longer restrain himself. She wasn’t sure if his goal was some kind of sham marriage, or just prolonging her mental agony. She prayed Glenn got the cable she sent. Her eye was still nearly swelled shut, and she knew it was black and blue, but it was worth it to spit in his face. James had mostly kept her tied in the room unless the maid came in. She wished she had seen a deputy or the town marshal when she was last outside. But even if she had, there was no guarantee they’d believe she was abducted. James was a slick talker and would probably have made her seem like the crazy one.

 

The other thing she pondered was whether it was possible to poison him. She’d slit his throat, but her sgian dubh was still in her coat and she couldn’t get to it. If she could just get some lye from the maid, or say there was a large rat in the room and get some strychnine…

 

“Answer me when I talk to you!” James roared and smacked her face again.

  
With fortitude she didn’t know she had, Elinor didn’t make a sound. Didn’t even change expression. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

  
“You’d better get used to it. When we’re back home in Mississippi, you’ll answer me or I’ll start knocking your teeth out. As it is, I’ll have to wait until that black eye fades before I can get on the train with you.”

  
Good. That bought her more time.

  
“I can’t believe you went and married some cowhand when you know you were promised to me,” he said. “I wanted you! I staked my claim on you! What kind of man is he that he married another man’s fiancee, and took my leftovers?”

 

_A better man than you’ll ever be_ , she thought. Leftovers. That’s all she was to him. But that was fine with her. She knew how much Glenn loved her.

 

But even worse than the lecherous talk, the vulgar gestures, him exposing himself to her, was when he started taunting her about her father, how he must have suffered from the dysentery that eventually took his life, how he must have been in such anguish, physically, and knowing he wouldn’t see his children or his wife again, how he deserved what he got for being in the Confederate Army. That was almost intolerable, but somehow, Elinor remained expressionless. She was not going to give in to emotion. That’s what he wanted. It was like feeding a massive beast. He thrived on her distress and agony. So she refused to feed him.

* * *

The train ride from Denver to Dodge City was the most interminable trip Randy ever took. He made small talk with Joe and Tim, but Glenn was eerily silent. That in itself was unsettling, since he was usually talkative. The look on Glenn’s face was what bothered Randy most, though. He could feel the barely contained rage simmering underneath the stoic exterior. It was like watching a charge of dynamite. All it would take was one spark to set it off.

 

Joe and Tim were worried, too. They went with Randy to the other end of the car when Glenn finally succumbed to exhaustion and slept, if fitfully. “He’s been up since this happened,” Randy said. “I’m awful worried about him.”

 

“So am I,” Tim agreed. “I don’t think he’s rational right now. Or just barely. Ellie’s a precious girl, and I hope with all my heart she’s unhurt for her sake, but for Glenn, too. I fear for him if she’s not.”

  
“If anything happens to that lady, ain’t nothing we’ll be able to do. Glenn’ll take it out in blood,” was Joe’s dark prediction. “Not that I blame him. But you boys weren’t with the outfit when he tied it up with this old boy in Denver. Glenn was talking to a lady and her grown daughter -- just passing the time of day -- and this drunk galoot said something vulgar to the daughter. Glenn slammed him up against the wall of the building and had two teeth knocked out before me and Don could get to him. Judge Fordham fined him $25. Glenn paid it out of his pocket in cash and said it was worth the money.”

  
Randy and Tim looked at each other. Over the past couple of years, Glenn’s temper had mellowed considerably, but they knew he could still be a firebrand.

 

After being on the train all day and all night, the men were ready to get off when they pulled into Dodge City mid-morning. Naturally, the first thing they did was check their horses. The animals had traveled well, although it was obvious they were ready to disembark, too. Glenn led Brother down the ramp and the pinto nuzzled him, sparking the first smile the men had seen on his face in days.

  
They went to the nearest livery stable to feed and water their horses and as Glenn rubbed Brother down, it was the only thing he’d done in days, he felt, that was at all constructive. He was beyond enraged, but worse, he was heartsick. His Sweet Ellie was in the hands of a madman, undergoing God only knew what torment, and Glenn felt utterly helpless. His first stop would be the Pinkerton office. He’d cabled them in Denver to start looking for Ellie. Hopefully, they’d have news for him. With Brother taken care of, Glenn saddled the horse and mounted up.

  
“Where you going, Glenn?” Randy asked him. “You need something to eat. You’re gonna hit the floor if you don’t get some food in your belly.”

  
“It’d just come right back up,” Glenn answered. “I’m going to the Pinkerton office. See if they’ve been able to find Ellie. I’ll be back. Don’t worry. I won’t leave you all out of the fun.” He rode out, leaving Randy standing, hands on his hips, wishing he had a leash for Glenn.

  
When Glenn dismounted outside the office, he looked around, just to see if maybe, he might catch a glimpse of his wife, but of course, he didn’t. He went inside. The man at the desk looked a little startled, and Glenn figured his appearance probably didn’t inspire much confidence. “Good morning. I need to see an agent. I’m Glenn Frey. I wired this office three days ago about my wife, Elinor.”

  
“Of course, Mr. Frey. I’ll get someone for you.”

  
The agent came out immediately and was a little taken aback at Glenn’s appearance. He was unshaven, and obviously not bathed, but the agent was an expert at reading people, and he saw right off this man was nearly at the end of his rope. He was hanging on to his sanity by a thread. Fortunately, there was good news. “Mr. Frey, I’m Agent Patrick Bragg. Come over to my desk and we’ll talk.”

  
“Thank you,” Glenn answered and sat across from the agent. “I hope you have something for me.”

 

“I do. We’ve confirmed Mrs. Frey and her captor are here in Dodge City.”

  
Glenn sagged in relief in the chair. “Thank God. Where?”

 

“They’re at a hotel on the edge of town, probably trying to stay out of sight. It’s called the Delta Hotel. Not the nicest place, as I’m sure you can imagine. But I have to thank you for your excellent descriptions of your wife and the name of her abductor. Most men wouldn’t remember what their wives wore on any given day, but it truly helped.”

  
Glenn nodded, thankful he did something useful. “I’m glad. Thank you for your hard work.”

 

“You’re welcome. We always advise our clients to notify the law in these situations. It’s some legal protection for you, although in this sort of circumstance, I doubt they’ll take action on much short of cold-blooded murder. But I’m compelled to mention it.”

  
“I appreciate it.”

  
“And one more thing. You need to be prepared. The agent said your wife looked like she may have been injured. She had a black eye and one side of her face was swollen. Of course, we can’t know how the injury happened…”

  
“I know how it happened,” was Glenn’s quiet answer, and for the first time, he met the agent’s eyes.

 

Agent Bragg saw a look on Glenn’s face he’d seen on men’s faces before. A cold blue fire had ignited in his eyes, and it meant death for his wife’s captor. It meant retribution of the most violent kind. Agent Bragg figured they’d be reading about this in the papers tomorrow. He nodded. “Well, she was alive as of two days ago. We haven’t seen her since, but we have seen her captor. I have a sketch of him.” He slid a paper to Glenn, who picked it up, studied it and tucked it into his coat pocket.

  
He stood. “Agent Bragg, you have my thanks. I couldn’t have located my wife without your help. Thank you.”

 

“Of course. I hope everything turns out well.” He extended his hand and Glenn shook it.

  
“So do I. Good-bye.” And he was gone from the office like a shadow.

  
The agent went to his clerk. “Go tell the marshal to get all his men to the Delta Hotel or that man is going to tear the place apart looking for his wife.”

  
“Yes sir.” The clerk slipped his coat on and left the office.

  
Glenn went back to the livery stable and saw his friends in the cafe next door. He went inside and sat down. He accepted the cup of coffee Tim poured for him. “They’ve located her. She’s at this hotel on the edge of town.”

 

“They sure found her quick. Which is good,” Randy said.

  
“I had a name for them. Agent told me my description of Ellie helped them. He said most men wouldn’t remember what their wives wore. I always notice what she wears…” his voice trailed off and he stared out the window.

  
“We’ll find her, Glenn,” Tim said.

 

“Agent Bragg said it looked like she had a black eye,” Glenn answered, his voice low and expressionless.

  
A chill ran down Randy’s spine at that. He knew that idiot who took Ellie signed his death warrant. They might -- might -- have been able to keep Glenn from killing him if Ellie was unhurt, but now… All bets were off. He looked at Joe and Tim. Their grim expressions told him the same story. “So what do you want to do?” he said.

 

“We go to the hotel and we get her. And I deal with that bastard,” Glenn said.

 

Trying to convince Glenn to act with any kind of prudence wouldn’t work, and might set him off, Randy knew, so he just nodded. He knew he’d be the same if Louisa were in harm’s way.

 

Glenn took the sketch out of his coat. “That’s him,” he said, and slid the paper across the table. “It’s a good thing they made the sketch. It’ll make it easier to identify his body -- what’s left of it.”

 

They all knew he was absolutely serious, which made his statement more chilling.

 

“So where is she?” Joe asked.

  
“Place on the edge of town -- the Delta Hotel. And we need to go soon. I’d bet my last dime Agent Bragg contacted the marshal.” Glenn stood and walked to the door. He flipped a five-dollar coin to the owner, to cover their meal and coffee. “Keep the change,” he said.

  
They mounted up and after Randy found out where the hotel was, they rode out. Glenn was glad to see it was a free-standing building. Fewer places to hide. He rode around it twice, looking at the exits and all the windows. Coming back to his friends, he said, “Randy, stay in the lobby by the front door. Joe, cover the back door, in case he tries to get out that way. Tim, with me.”

  
They went inside. The desk clerk looked a little startled, but Glenn approached him. “Which room is James Dashell in?”

  
“Um, well, sir, we don’t normally…” he began, until Glenn grabbed his collar.

  
“That’s not the answer I need. That bastard has my wife. Where is he? I won’t ask again,” Glenn said, his tone pleasant.

  
Tim heard madness in Glenn’s voice. “Tell him or he’ll tear this place down to the foundations.”

 

“R-room four. South end,” the clerk stammered.

  
“Thank you.” He started up the staircase, Tim following.

 

The clerk looked after them and Randy stepped inside. “Don’t do anything stupid, now,” he said, his rifle cradled in his arms.

 

“No. No, I won’t.”

* * *

Ellie was terrified, but she refused to show James her fear. If she could just get a little closer to her coat, and get a hand on her blade. He had her against the wall, and was placing hot, disgusting kisses on her neck, grinding his groin into her pelvis, and she was gagging from his smell. He stank of cheap beer, stale cigar smoke and rancid body odor. She knew she had one chance and she took it. She kneed him in the groin as hard as she possibly could, and when he doubled over in pain, she ran for her coat and closed her hand around her _sgian dubh_. She unsheathed it and turned with it in her hand, the morning sunlight glinting off the steel blade.

 

“What will you do with that?” James rasped. In truth, he was shocked. Where did mousy little Elinor get a dagger like _that_?

 

“What someone should have done to you years ago -- castrate you,” she said, her voice distorted with hate.

 

He laughed shortly. “You don’t have the guts.” He was still hurting from that knee. By God, she was going to pay for that, too!

 

“You think I don’t? I wouldn’t bet on it,” she answered coolly.

 

“Give it here before you hurt yourself,” he said, and tried to grab it. He got slashed across the arm for his trouble. That blade was sharp! He looked at his bleeding arm. “You bitch!” he yelled and lunged for her.

  
Being sober and quicker, she sidestepped him, and then, as if in a dream, heard someone pounding on the door. There was a crash and Ellie saw Glenn and Tim standing in the doorway, where they’d broken it open. Glenn drew his pistol.

  
“You get away from my wife, you bastard,” he said.

  
“Your wife? Your _wife_? When she was promised to me?” Dashell screeched.

 

“I’m warning you.” Glenn took a step closer to the man.

  
“I’m fine, Glenn. I’m all right,” Ellie said. She could tell her husband was in a killing rage.

  
He nodded. “So, Dashell. You leaving this room walking, or do I make you?”

  
“You and what army, you sonofabitch? You won’t shoot me,” Dashell sneered.

  
Glenn snorted at that, holstered his pistol and drew his Bowie knife. “I don’t plan on shooting you. I _plan_ on dragging you outside town, staking you to the ground, gutting you from craw to brisket and leaving you for the buzzards and coyotes. You don’t deserve a quick death by shooting.” One hard backhand to the face and Dashell was against the wall with the point of a knife at his throat.

 

The first quiver of fear crossed Dashell’s face as he looked into Glenn’s eyes and saw death waiting on him. “They’ll hang you for it and then where will your little wife be?”

  
“A very rich widow. But they won’t hang me. Western men have this habit of not tolerating rapists in their midst.”

  
“Glenn. No. Don’t take that chance. Get him out and the marshal can take care of him,” Ellie said. “For me. Please.” She did not want her husband to kill again, no matter what the circumstances were. She didn’t want him to have that on his mind.

 

Glenn glanced at his wife. Her face was pleading with him and he couldn’t refuse her anything. “She’s better than I am,” he said. “But I knew that anyway.” He turned to Tim. “Get her out of here, Tim. She doesn’t need to see this,” he said. “Ellie, I won’t kill him, I swear to you.”

  
She took her coat and allowed Tim to lead her downstairs. They got about halfway down and she heard James screaming in pain. She looked at Tim and his face was grave. “Come on, dear. Glenn gave you his word.”

  
“I know.” They made it downstairs and saw Randy talking earnestly to the marshal.

  
“Here she is. She can tell you herself what happened,” Randy said as Ellie got to the desk.

  
“And you are?” the marshal asked.

  
“Elinor Frey. I was abducted in Denver by a man I knew in Mississippi. My husband is a hand for the Lazy J ranch and he and his friends came to find me.”

  
The marshal sighed. He couldn’t fault the man for coming for his woman. A commotion upstairs drew their attention. Dashell appeared at the top of the stairs, Glenn right behind him. “Walk,” Glenn said.

 

“I _can’t_!” he screamed. Ellie saw blood streaming down his leg and his crotch was wet with blood. Somehow, she couldn’t feel shocked, even though she knew she should be horrified. Whatever Glenn did to him, he deserved.

 

Dashell stumbled down the stairs and right to the marshal. “What did he do?” the man asked.

  
“Tried to castrate me!” Dashell sobbed.

  
“You’re damn lucky I didn’t cut it off and feed it to you,” Glenn growled. “That’s what you deserve. You raped my wife and you never stood trial for it. Now, you kidnap her. This time, you stand trial.” To the marshal, he said, “You’d better get him to a doc or he won’t live long enough to get to court.”

 

The marshal nodded. “I’ll want to talk to you. Don’t leave town.”

  
“Don’t worry,” was all Glenn said. He turned to Ellie and held out his arms. She went to him and he folded her to his chest, murmuring incoherently. They stood for a time and Ellie looked up at him.

 

“Let’s go, please.”

 

He nodded and led her out front, where Brother stood. “Up you go, love,” he said and helped her mount. She saw Randy and Joe and had smiles for them. They were thrilled to see her. Glenn mounted behind her, and nothing ever felt better than feeling his arms come around her to take the reins. They rode, mostly in silence, to a hotel in the better part of town. Joe, Tim and Randy followed, and when Glenn and Ellie dismounted, he turned to his friends. “Come on. Hotel’s on me. In thanks for making the trip with me.”

 

“We’d have come anyway,” Tim said.

  
“I know you would, but we all need the rest. Long trip back.”

  
Glenn went to the front desk and paid for four rooms. They made their weary way up the stairs, and as soon as Glenn closed the door to their room, he took Ellie in his arms again and kissed her hungrily. She responded, but then pulled back. “You stink, sweetheart. You need a bath.”

 

“I’m sure I do,” he replied. He took her face in his hands and turned it so he could see the bruising around her eye. He shook his head. “My Sweet Ellie. Are you all right? Do you need a doctor?”

 

“No, Glenn, I’m fine. The black eye will fade. Now that you’re here, there’s nothing wrong with me that a little time can’t take care of. You’re all I wanted.”

 

“Ellie. I’m so sorry. I told you I’d keep you safe. I didn’t.”

 

Elinor rolled her eyes and took his hands. There was a lost expression in his eyes that pierced her heart. But she steeled herself. “You listen to me, Glenn Frey. You can’t be everywhere at one time. You are _not_ the Almighty. I wasn’t with you when he found me. There is nothing you could have done. And who would have thought he was crazy enough to actually kidnap me and try to take me back to Mississippi? I honestly thought he’d stay there, marry some unfortunate girl, and make her life a living hell. I never thought I’d stay in his mind long enough for him to come find me three years down the road!”

 

“ _I’d_ look for you for three years,” Glenn answered.

  
“But you love me, sweetheart.”

 

“More than anything.” He embraced her again. “I died inside when I thought of him having you in his clutches.”

  
Elinor drew back and kissed him softly. “I love you, Glenn. Nothing can change that. Now, I can see you’re worn out. You’re exhausted. So, let’s get cleaned up and then get some rest. I need it and so do you.” She slid his coat from his shoulders and unbuckled his gunbelt. She untied his neckerchief, pulled his shirt out of the waist of his pants, and slid his suspenders down his shoulders. “Take your boots off, sweetheart.”

 

Glenn obediently sat down and removed his boots and socks. He watched Ellie as she unpinned her hair and shook the mass down to her waist. It had only been a scant five days since he touched her, but it seemed like five years.

 

She went into the bathroom and came back out, grinning. “Well, there’s a hot water tap -- and a tin bathtub. I started filling it, so you can bathe first. It’s probably been longer for you.” At the look on his face, she said, “Don’t argue with me. I can wait a little while. And the tub isn’t big enough for two, so you’re just going to have to let me have the last word this time.” She stroked his hair and his cheek. Then she sat on the tiny sofa beside him. “I’ll even wash your back,” she said with an arch grin.

 

His smile was like the sunrise. “How on earth can I refuse that?” he said.

  
“You don’t,” Ellie answered. “Did you bring a change of clothes with you?”

 

“In my saddlebags.”

 

She got up and started digging through the saddle bags. She finally located Glenn’s clean clothes and put them aside. About that time, someone knocked on the door. Glenn started to get up, but Ellie said, “Sit. I can answer the door.” She went to the door. A woman stood there. “Mrs. Frey?” she asked.

 

“Yes.”

  
“Oh, good. I’m Patricia Means, the marshal’s wife. Word travels fast in a town like Dodge City, and considering your -- circumstances -- I thought you might need clean clothes.” She handed Ellie a stack of neatly folded clothing.

 

The woman was an angel straight from Glory, as far as Ellie was concerned. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Means! Believe me, nothing could be more welcome right now!” she said as she took the clothes. She’d been the same clothes for nearly a week, and was getting to the point where she could hardly stand herself.

 

“You’re more than welcome. I’m glad your husband and his friends were able to find you. But, I’m sorry. I know you don’t want to think about it.”

  
Ellie smiled at her. “No, no. I appreciate your concern and your thoughtfulness so much! I was just wondering what I was going to do for something to wear. This is so welcome. Thank you again.”

 

“I’m glad I could help.” She reached and took Ellie’s hand. “You’ll be in my prayers, dear.”

 

Elinor hugged Mrs. Means. “Thank you. Nothing could be more welcome.” And she was telling the truth. She knew someone must have been interceding with the Almighty to bring her home safely.

  
The woman nodded and left. Ellie came into the room. “Well, these certainly came along at the right time!” she exclaimed. She looked at the things. There were two pairs of drawers, two chemises and a winter dress that might have seen better days, but was certainly still wearable. She even included a nightgown. “That dear soul has stars in her crown for this,” she said. She looked up to Glenn, nearly asleep on the sofa. “Get up, sweetheart, and go bathe. The tub’s full, I’m sure. Go on. Get up.”

  
Glenn sighed as he pushed himself up from the couch. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been this bone tired.”

  
“I’m sure.” She sent him into the bathroom. When she finished undressing, she put on a clean chemise and went into the bathroom. Glenn was almost asleep again as he soaked in the hot water. Ellie went to the tub and found the big bath sponge. She soaped it and rubbed his chest with it. He hummed and opened his eyes.

  
“You coming in here to make good on your promise to wash my back?” he said.

  
“I am. So sit up a little.” He obeyed and she sponged his back and neck. “Your hair needs washing, too,” she said. He nodded in agreement, so Ellie took the pitcher from the washstand, ran hot water in it and poured it over his head. She soaped his hair and rinsed it, too.

  
“I feel like a sheik in a palace,” he said, teasing. “A beautiful woman bathing me -- it doesn’t get any better.”

  
She chuckled. “Well, it’s not an everyday event, so enjoy it.”

  
“I intend to,” he answered, as he slicked his hair back with his hands and felt for a towel to rub it to damp. “I’d be glad to return the favor.”

 

“You’ll be sound asleep by the time I’m through bathing. Which is what you need. You need to sleep and rest.”

  
“And you don’t?”

  
“I will. But I’ll rest much better once I see you comfortable. I have had a little sleep the past few days. You look like a haint. You’ve got dark circles under your eyes and every time you get still, you nearly fall asleep. So you get yourself out of this tub, dried off and in the bed. No arguments. You hear me?”

  
His grin was sleepy and resigned. “Yes ma’am. Out of the tub, dried off and in the bed. Right away.” He stood and Ellie handed him a towel. He put it to use, wrapped it around his waist, kissed his wife and went to the bedroom.

  
Ellie, satisfied with her powers of wifely persuasion, bathed herself. She’d let the maid empty the tub at some point. She donned the nightgown Mrs. Means so thoughtfully provided, brushed her hair out and went to get in the bed herself. She made sure no light was coming through the curtains in the bedroom and slipped into the bed. It wasn’t as wide as the massive beds at the Charpiot, nor was it as comfortable, but she didn’t care. Glenn looked like he was fast asleep, although as soon as she got settled, she felt him turn over and spoon himself against her back, the way they slept nearly every night. His arm came around her waist and he whispered, “Now, I can sleep. Thank God I have you back. I love you, my Sweet Ellie.”

  
“I love you too, Glenn,” she answered, and it wasn’t long before her husband’s even breathing told her he was sleeping deeply. She cautioned herself about dreaming of anything but her handsome husband and was shortly asleep, herself.

* * *

 

Ellie wasn’t sure what time it was when she woke up to something tickling her neck. Then she realized it was her husband’s kisses. “Mmmm,” she murmured. She turned over to face him and he shifted so her head was tucked under his chin and he stroked her hair.

  
“You’re safe. The past days have been nightmarish, but more for you, I’m afraid.”

  
“I knew you’d come for me. But oh, how I missed you! When I wasn’t plotting that creature’s demise, I was missing you.”

  
Glenn’s chuckle rumbled in his chest and Ellie held him closer. “We were of one mind on that. Why did you ask me to leave him alive?”

 

“Because I didn’t want to run even the slightest risk you might be arrested and tried for murder. You’re too precious to me. He’s not worth you spending an hour in jail. Not even ten minutes.”

  
Glenn tilted her chin up and kissed her sweetly. She returned it. “Sweet Ellie, I’d have walked to Mississippi in bare feet to get you back -- you know that, don’t you?”

 

“I know it. But I’m glad you didn’t have to.” She ruffled his hair teasingly.

  
“So am I. But that bastard put his hands on you.”

  
Ellie could see that dangerous glint in Glenn’s eyes. She put her hand to his face. “I’ve survived worse than a black eye. I’m fine, sweetheart. I really am. I’m in your arms. That’s all I needed.”

 

“I think Tim, Randy and Joe were afraid I’d lost my mind. I was a little afraid I’d lose it if I didn’t locate you in a hurry. You have no idea how glad I was to get that wire. How did you manage it?”

 

“Paid the ladies’ room attendant at the depot in Dodge City ten dollars in gold to send it. I had a pencil end and an envelope in my pocketbook.”

 

Glenn laughed out loud at that. “Clever, clever. That fool should have known he was dealing with a vastly superior intellect.”

  
“That’s not saying much. A tame turkey has more sense than he does. But, he got my rings. I think he pawned them.”

  
“Well, with four of us looking, we can find them pretty quickly, I’m thinking.”

  
“I’d have pawned them myself for a train ticket back to Denver.”

  
“That’s right. Rings can be replaced. _You_ cannot be replaced.” He kissed her again, and she responded, but he was so very tired. And hungry. Starving, in fact. He’d survived on water and a little beef jerky and coffee on the trail, but now… Now that Ellie was safe, he could eat an elephant, tusks and all! But he was sure she wouldn’t want to eat in the hotel dining room still sporting that black eye. He looked over at the clock. It was three in the afternoon! He figured though, that he might be able to find a couple of sandwiches if nothing else. At this point he’d take nearly anything.

  
“Are you hungry, Ellie? My stomach’s starting to think my throat’s been cut!”

  
Ellie grinned. “I could eat something.”

  
Glenn laughed at that and replied, “I’ll get some clothes on and go see if I can round something up for us.” He raised her fingers to his lips. “You can be a lady of leisure and stay in your nightgown the rest of the day.”

 

“You know, I don’t mind doing that at all. Your clean clothes are on that chair.”

 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said, and got up. He’d gone to sleep in just the bottoms of his long johns and Ellie admired him as he collected his clothing. He looked over at her and seeing her expression, grinned himself.

 

“I like looking at you,” she said. “You’re a handsome man.”

 

His grin widened. “Sweet Ellie, when I’m rested…”

  
“Then I’ll be waiting. But right now, I’m hungry. For food,” she amended.

 

“And that’s also my responsibility,” he said, coming to the bed and giving her a sweet kiss.

 

“Yes it is,” she answered.

 

“Saucy.”

 

She nodded in satisfaction. “Go along now and finish dressing.”

  
“You’re a domineering woman when you’re hungry,” Glenn said as he buttoned his shirt.

 

“Then feed me! Hop to it!” and she clapped her hands.

 

He rolled his eyes expressively. “What I put up with from you…”

 

“What _you_ put up with! Ha!” she shot back.

 

He slipped into his coat. “We’ll come back to this discussion,” he said, his eyes twinkling.

 

“Looking forward to it,” Ellie answered.

 

Glenn laughed. “Back soon, love.”

  
Ellie sat back on the bed. What would she have done without Glenn? If he hadn’t come into her life, Dashell would have certainly come to Denver anyway, and she would have been left with no one to defend her. She supposed in such a case, she would have done murder rather than stayed with him. Or she’d have done away with herself. At least he didn’t violate her again. She could deal with the rest, but after Glenn, if Dashell had attempted to touch her, she’d have vomited all over him. What he did was bad enough. But Ellie knew that no pleading on her part would have kept Glenn from killing him had he raped her again. And she wasn’t sure if she’d have asked him not to kill. This time, though, Dashell was in jail for a long, long time. She was sure of it.

  
When Glenn went downstairs, he saw Joe, Tim and Randy at the hotel’s bar, eating. He spoke and sat next to them.

  
“How’s Ellie?” Tim asked.

 

“She’s fine. Better than I am, truth be told,” he said. “But we’re both starving, so I’m gonna get us something packed up and we’ll eat in our room. She doesn’t want to come down -- with her eye and all.”

 

“Of course,” Tim answered, and shook his head.

  
“So what happens now? With Dashell, I mean?” Joe asked.

 

“I’ll have to see the marshal and give my testimony, and Ellie too, I’m sure, and he’ll contact Denver and they’ll draw up an extradition order to send him back. That’s where the original offense happened, so he’s Colorado’s problem,” Glenn explained. “The telegraph lines between Dodge and Denver are gonna be hot for a couple of days.”

 

“Will they try him in Denver?” Randy said.

  
“Yeah. It’s the capital. I’m sure he’ll come up with an attorney somewhere, but that lawyer would be an idiot to tell him to roll the dice with a jury. He’s better off pleading guilty and throwing himself on the mercy of the court. But if the judge is outraged enough, Dashell still might end up with a rope around his neck.”

  
“He deserves to be staked out on an anthill,” was Joe’s opinion.

 

“I was thinking along those lines myself,” Glenn answered. The bartender made it over to them and Glenn asked for a dinner hamper for two. The man nodded and went back to the kitchen, after pouring a bourbon for Glenn. “It’s a little early to drink, I guess,” he said, “but I think I’ve earned a shot.”

  
“And then some,” Randy agreed.

  
Tim turned to Glenn with a wry grin. “So, did you actually castrate him?”

 

Glenn shrugged. “Not sure. I wasn’t exactly doing surgery. I just started cutting. Whatever happened, happened. He won’t be happy for a while, in any case.”

 

Joe chuckled. “I’d say you were a mean sonofabitch, Glenn, but I’d have done the same thing if it had been my woman.”

 

“Any man would have,” Tim replied.

  
Glenn was glad this was the West, where views on such things weren’t quite as strict as they were back East. Out here, a man was expected to defend his family, and shooting a coyote like Dashell probably wouldn’t have resulted in anything but a short hearing and maybe a fine for discharging his weapon in town. If that. Dodge City was hardly unaccustomed to gunfights wherever they happened. Denver had grown up a lot, but Dodge was still pretty wide open.

  
“I guess you boys can leave whenever you like. Ellie and I will be here a couple of days. Just take Brother back with you to the ranch. We’ll get back to Denver and probably spend the night there so we can pack all her trunks and then come to the ranch the next day on the stage. Two pack mules couldn’t carry everything that woman’s bought.” He shook his head. The others laughed.

 

“Annabelle wants to plan some kind of shindig when you all get back. I’m scared to death she’ll want us to dress up,” Joe said.

 

Glenn laughed. “Well, that’ll give Ellie a chance to meet some of the ranchers’ wives, and to wear some of that finery Cynthia made for her.” He grinned suddenly. “Randy, just a tip. If you and Louisa decide to make it official, make sure she tells Cynthia. You won’t regret it.”

  
“I’ll remember that,” he said, and turned red to the tips of his ears.

  
The bartender appeared with the hamper about then and Glenn clapped Randy on the back, paid for the food and took it to their room.

 

Tim watched him leave and turned to the others. “What the love of a good woman will do for a man,” he said, and they nodded in agreement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for all your comments and kudos! 
> 
> I don't exaggerate about law and order in the West. A man was expected to do what was necessary defend himself and his family. Other noted Western writers, like Louis L'Amour, discuss this in detail. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Leave a comment!


End file.
